Sonic Lost World: Deadly Friendships Edition
by The Marvelous Mathmagician
Summary: In this 20% cooler sequel to Sonic Colors: Friendship is Interstellar (Still a working title), Sonic, Dr. Eggman, and Tails now end up in Equestria! Fighting against the Deadly Six with the help of the Mane Six, Dr. Eggman, the Background Characters, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders, will they save the world? Of course they will. Now sit back, relax, get some snacks, and read my story.
1. Welcome to the Lost Hex!

**I'm back! And with a sequel! Hopefully, this won't take as long as Sonic Colors, but I would just like to thank the many, many, MANY (5) known people who supported this sequel! Woo hoo! Let's get this party started! Great way to start 2014, the ****Year of the Sonic, 3 months late! Am I right?**

**Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie, Sonic Lost World, Sonic Boom, and its characters alongside character designs are owned by SEGA. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and it's characters are owned by Hasbro. References belong to their owners. Any extra music or whatever belongs to their artist(s).**

**Where the story doesn't say (Music Insert...), there is no music. It also helps to own Windows 8 or a tablet when playing music.**

**This story will be kept at a K+ rating for now. But after Chapter 4, it may be raised up to a T rating... (Lorax voice)"You have been warned!" I don't know yet.**

* * *

**Sonic Lost World: Deadly Friendships Edition  
Chapter 1: Welcome to the Lost Hex!**

**3rd Person P.O.V:**

**(Music Insert: 16 Bit Remix: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Theme by InfinityDash)**

Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower gave chase to Theodore Roosevelt in pajamas(*1) - err, I mean Doctor Eggman in his round Egg Mobile, in their red biplane with Tails sitting in the seat and Sonic on the wing of the plane. As Tails flew the Tornado, Sonic was perched on the wing, prepared for a fight.

"Drop the critters Eggman!" Sonic demanded, raising a fist. Eggman sped up his Egg Mobile, now out of Sonic and Tails' attack range. Then, with the hasty push of a red button, he dropped the critter infested capsule. _"Yeah, that was to be expected. Probably could've worded that better..."_ Mentally, Sonic face palmed himself.

"Whoa! That's harsh!" Tails exclaimed. Sonic rushed to the opposite side of the plane. Tails figured out what Sonic was doing. He tilted the plane as Sonic charged up his trademark spin dash. Then he spin dashed off of the wing in an attempt to release the animals. He just missed! Sonic fell, and flipped himself back onto the Tornado. As he landed, he shot Baldy Nosehair an angry glare, scary enough to give Fluttershy a run for her money.

"We'll have to swing back around for it!" Tails told Sonic as he turned the plane, descending to reach the capsule.

"Predictable" Doctor Eggman snickered.

"Very." Orbot, Doctor Eggman's spherical robot lackey added, climbing over Dr. Eggman.

"He must really love those things." Cubot, Doctor Eggman's cube shaped lackey added on to the addition with his normal voice for once.

Dr. Eggman pushed the robots away, and pushed a blue button title "The Cannon That WILL Destroy That Blasted Hedgehog, Sonic!" (Seriously, how does this guy fit all that onto a button?) He quickly took aim at the Tornado's engine. Then he fired the cannon.

"Ahh! We're hit!" Sonic exclaimed as the engine erupted into flame and smoke. Sonic did his best to maintain his balance and simultaneously see clearly through the smoke. "Whoa! What's that in the clouds?" Sonic asked Tails.

Tails took a good look at what Sonic saw. "That must be the Lost Hex." Tails informed Sonic.

"Less looking, more LANDING!" Sonic yelled at Tails as he began to stand up.

"Alright, I can land this, but it's gonna be bumpy!" Tails called back.

* * *

**Name: Sonic the Hedgehog  
Age: 16 years old  
Gender: Male  
Species: Hedgehog  
Height: 3 feet 10 inches  
Weight: 77 pounds  
****Likes: Speed, Chili Dogs, Friends, Adventure  
****Dislikes: Dr. Eggman, Water, Waiting, Evil, Losing  
****Abilities: Supersonic Speed, Martial Arts, Super Agility, Spin Dash, Homing Attack, Flying Kick, Wisp Powers, etc.  
O****ccupation: Hero of Mobius (and other realms)**

* * *

**Name: Miles "Tails" Prower  
Age: 11 years old  
Gender: Male  
Species: Kitsune aka Two Tailed Fox  
Height: 2 feet 11 inches  
Weight: 44 pounds  
Likes: Sonic, Chili Dogs With Cheese, Mint Candy, Adventure, Friends (just for laughs: Luigi)  
Dislikes: Dr. Eggman, Not Being Trusted In, Evil  
Abilities: Supersonic Flight, Mechanics, Negotiator, Spin Dash, Agility  
Occupation: Sonic the Hedgehog's sidekick, little brother; and mechanic  
**

* * *

**Name: Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik  
Age: ?  
Gender: Male  
Species: Human  
Height: 6 feet 1 inch  
Weight: 282 pounds  
Likes: Robots, Taking Over The World, Robots Taking Over The World, Creating Robots to Take Over the World, Sonic Themed Traps  
Dislikes: Sonic, Sonic's friends, Anything Sonic Related  
Abilities: Mechanics, Able to summon gods/demi-gods  
Occupation: Evil "Genius" and Enemy of Sonic  
**

* * *

**Sonic the Hedgehog's P.O.V:**

**(Music Insert: Right There, Ride On F Train Remix by Super Subway Bros.****)**

As the plane descended out of control, I grabbed my red backpack filled with water bottles, rings, speed shoes, invincibilities, shields, and a headset; and fell off of the plane in a flash of blue, as my buddy, Tails flew off into the horizon to crash land the plane. When I landed, I started to run and search for the capsule. I wanted...no _needed_ to get there as fast as possible. "_Eggman's just gonna jack up this place. Too bad. It's really beautiful... And bright. It seems peaceful enough."_ I thought to myself as I ran along a horizontal wall, speeding up, and then falling off, landing in front of motobugs.

I spin dashed through a few motobugs, and yet managed to maintain my momentum. I hopped onto a spring, and bounced from spring to spring until I landed in front of a giant hill. I trudged over the hill, and looked over the horizon. There was a small town in the distance.

Unfortunately for me, that meant smashing through badnicks, running through loops and corkscrews, and bouncing off of springs. I overdramatically sighed and facepalmed myself, and then took off for the town. "_I wonder if Tails is okay. Wouldn't want him nearly dying or something."_ I thought to himself in the middle of charging up another spin dash in order to pass through a large boulder. Strangely, it had a plaque saying "Tom", but if you know me well enough, I paid no attention to it, and shot straight through it, busting the rock into a million pieces.(*1) Who names a boulder Tom anyway?

* * *

**3rd Person P.O.V:**

**(Music Continue: Right There, Ride On F Train Remix by Super Subway Bros.)**

Meanwhile, Tails was having the time of his life. After Sonic jumped off the plane, Tails had sent the plane on a crash course with the planet below. And, the engine was shot. There was no way for him to stop or even slow down. The left wing was also on fire. Guess what that means! No lift. Tails covered his eyes as he fell. Pulling on the steering wheel and pushing buttons would only be denying the inevitable.

Tails looked through the fire and smoke of the engine and wing. He saw what the plane was headed for... a house-tree! A tree-house! A...whatever that thing is called.

Tails gasped. He began to panic! And worse, Sonic wasn't able to save him!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Twilight Sparkle heard somepony screaming. She exited her library, and looked up at the sky. There was a great ball of fire headed right for her!

Thinking quickly, the pony quickly stopped the plane using her most powerful levitation spell. The plane stopped to a standstill a few inches away from her face. "Phew." Twilight sighed. But, the plane was still on fire. She quickly started up a different spell; a wind spell, blowing away all of the fire and smoke. The pony looked up at the pilot as soon as his face was viewable. "Tails!"

* * *

**Sonic the Hedgehog's P.O.V:**

**(Music Insert: Sonic CD: Palmtree Panic - Japanese Present version) or (Music Continue: Right There, Ride On F Train Remix by Super Subway Bros.)**

I kick flipped another motobug into the sky. Then, I started up my own (greatly appreciated in Sonic CD) move, the figure 8 super peel out. I charged up my own speed, and took off for the town at the speed of sound. A sonic boom erupted from me, causing a mass panic among the animals. "_Definitely not home. Animals love my moves."_ I thought to myself as I saw the birds and bunnies' scared faces respectively. "SORRY!' I yelled back as I jogged away innocently.

"I could swear that was an explosion. But where's the fire?" A certain blue Pegasus asked herself. She awoke from her slumber on a cloud. She took a look everywhere. That big "boom" could be heard for miles! It sure was strange to have an explosion without an actual explosion. Rainbow Dash went off to investigate, soaring through the sky looking below herself as she flew towards the "boom".

I slowed down to a halt as I reached the entrance of the town. I looked down at a sign just a few centimeters shorter than myself, and read it aloud:

**Welcome to Ponyville, Equestria!  
Where friendship is magic!**

**Population: 665**  
**Unicorns: 213 (Now 212)**  
**Pegasi: 111**  
**Earth Ponies: 341**  
**Alicorn: 1**

"Ponyville huh? What a name. I think that it is safe to assume that mainly ponies live here." I wondered aloud. I ran off into the town, hoping to find Tails, the animal capsule, and answers.

* * *

**3rd Person P.O.V:**

The purple pony stared down the unconscious fox. It was out cold from shock. Nothing a classic can't fix. Twilight carefully carried the kitsune into the library. She laid his body onto a table. She left for the kitchen. She needed to get some water. Twilight used her magic to reach the "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" cup that she uses for special occasions. And this, was a VERY special occasion. She filled half the cup with water, and poured it onto Tails' face. The cold water immediately woke up the twin tailed fox.

"Who? What? When? Where? Why?" Tails asked as he shook his head viciously, shaking out the water from his nose hair. "Uh oh."

* * *

**3rd Person P.O.V:**

Sonic raced in between ponies and buildings, looking high and low for the capsule full of animals. He ran up walls of buildings and flipped from house to house to speed up the search. As he raced back and forth, he reached the center of the landed in front of a large fountain, and started to run at a leisurely 214 meters per second. Unfortunately, there were ponies everywhere! "Beep! Beep! Sonic coming through!" Sonic warned the ponies. He ran around them, jumped over them, and slid under them. Then, he slammed his face into what they were all staring at.

The capsule.

Sonic got up from off of the floor, and jumped onto the big yellow button on top of the capsule. The capsule opened up, automatically releasing all of the cute bunnies, flickies, and bears. Sonic exhaled out of relief as the animals ran, bounced, and flew into a celebration.

Sonic spun around and raised his hand to his chest, showing off his awesome finished pose. He reached into his backpack, and grabbed a bottle of water. He took 2 quick sips, closed the bottle, put it away, and quickly ran off, looking for Tails. "One down. Two to go. Gotta find..." Sonic told himself, before he was interrupted by a beeping sounding similar to Tails' theme, "Believe in Myself".

Meanwhile, on Sonic's planet about 16 seconds ago, Amy Rose, a pink hedgehog with a red dress and matching sneaker boots, and Knuckles the Echidna, a red echidna with a brown cowboy hat with a blue line, yellow rounds, and a few red pointed stars, were playing around with some rabbits, bears, and birds around a tree in Green Hill Zone. (Some a little more than others...)

"Stay calm little guy. Sonic and Tails will get your buddies back," Amy comforted a small pig while Knuckles was horsing around with a whole bunch of animals. Amy suddenly stood up, and called Sonic via Miles Electric. "Sonic! Did you get those animals back from Eggman?" She asked.

"Uh... Just the one container he tossed off his Egg Mobile." Sonic responded, pointing towards the celebrating animals and background ponies.

"What?"

"Wait a minute, just one!? Pfft, weak. I would've gotten them all back by now!" Knuckles commented, grabbing the handheld from Amy's grasp.

"Save the rest of them! I'd hate to see what Eggman is doing to the poor things." Amy commanded, pushing Knuckles out of the way, as he tripped over a patch of animals.

"I'm on it!" Sonic promised, giving Amy a thumbs up.

The animals also stole Knuckles' hat. Poor guy...

* * *

**3rd Person's P.O.V:**

**(Music Insert: Sonic Adventure 2 - E.G.G.M.A.N instrumental remix)**

The evil mastermind, Doctor Eggman stood in front of his machine. It was working perfectly. Almost all of the animals that he had captured had been put into robotic shells. Just like he had planned.

"Transformation 101. Bunnies to Badnicks. Boom! Instant army!" Eggman announced, raising a fist for dramatic effect. "It needs to be a big army if I'm taking over the world below."

"You are quite the mighty conqueror" A great, red, beastly yeti sighed sarcastically.

"Yes. Yes I am. I conquered you, didn't I?" Eggman snapped. "And with your help, I'll not only rule the world. I'll finally destroy that blue nuisance, Sonic!" Eggman declared, raising a fist.

(Just pretend that your screen faded to black before Zavok speaks again. Or, wait 4 seconds before reading again.)

"Eggman wants the little hedgehog destroyed." The zeti recapped from the shadows.

Another zeti walked up behind him. This one was purple, and skinnier than the red. "Yeah, well _I_ feel like destroying something!" It shouted enthusiastically.

"That's what I like about you, Zazz. Always ready for a fight, even before you know what you're fighting." The red zeti said as it turned around facing the purple one.

"Yeah. You bet! Bring it on, and I'll rip it up!" Zazz declared as he ran out of Eggman's base, shaking his head and jumping around like a lunatic.

"Win or lose, I'll learn something about our enemy." The beast whispered to himself, as he raised a hand to his chin, turning around in the opposite direction.

* * *

**Sonic the Hedgehog's P.O.V:**

**(Music Insert: Thomas the Tank Engine: Percy the Small Engine Season 1 theme)**

It had been an entire 2 hours since I accidentally landed on wherever I was. I almost ran out of speed sneakers, and I was low on shields. I was becoming my usual impatient self. I couldn't seem to find Tails anywhere. I had looked both high and low. Over every building and under every pony. And worse yet, the sun was coming down. I grew a worried face. I would be a lost cause in the dark of the night. I was now standing at the outskirts of this "Ponyville", staring at the sign I had passed earlier. I had thought that maybe Tails had landed out of town. It was getting frustrating looking for him. "_Huh. Now I know how Amy feels when she looks for ME. I underestimated her. This IS stressful."_

* * *

**Twilight Sparkle's P.O.V:**

Tails was also having trouble. He had encountered an old friend, but couldn't recognize me. "Tails! Tails! Stop flying around the library! You've already done enough damage flying around in your plane! Stop before you get hurt!" I shouted loudly, trying to get Tails down. I decided to use my magic to levitate up to the fox which was REALLY difficult because he kept crashing into the wall from dizziness and a headache, and I tried to use magic to slow the kitsune down.

I'm sorry to leave like this, but I've got to get to Sonic!" Tails shouted. He ascended towards a window on the second floor, but, he was even dizzier from flying around in circles. He crashed into the bed, and looked up. He saw the me, the purple pony above him.

"I'm your friend Tails. It's me. Twilight Sparkle."

* * *

**3rd Person's P.O.V:**

Sonic heard screams coming from the other side of Ponyville. He started up a peel out, and ricocheted off of badnicks and flocks of sheep. He reached up to a water wheel. As the wheel turned, Sonic looked up at the sky, pulling an empty water bottle from his bag in order to be filled. Now, the sun had come down completely, but it didn't feel right. It didn't look right either. In the sky, was another moon from Majora's Mask (Well not really. Unless you use graffiti). It was yellow, and looked metallic. Sonic had to help the ponies. It was in his heroic nature. He closed the bottle, and took off towards the danger.

* * *

**Miles "Tails" Prower's P.O.V:**

**(Music Insert: Sonic Colors: Yacker's Plea)**

"What do you mean my friend? You look nothing like Twilight." I asked pointing a finger at Twilight's wings and messed up mane from flying. (Didn't see that coming did ya? Tails most certainly didn't!) I remembered my last encounter with Twilight and the rest of her friends not too long ago. It had been about 2 months since we had mercilessly destroyed Dr. Eggman's Interstellar Amusement Park together with the help of a black hole and the wisps and then saved Yacker's mom. And Twilight Sparkle did NOT have wings! How would a wing and a horn work together anyway? What would you call that?

"I am Twilight. I am just a princess now... an Alicorn, if you must." (There's your answer Tails) Twilight explained as she levitated a brush over her head and brushed her hair. This was hard to take in. Twilight explained to me how she became a princess of friendship by completing an unfinshed spell with her deep understanding the magical power of friendship as she brushed her hair.

"Wow. That's incredible. I would like to apologize for interrupting you and not letting you speak. That was very rude. And to a princess too. Idiot!" I apologized, smacking my forehead just underneath my goggles embarrassed of my mistake. Although, even I looked different. I now wore a tool belt for easier access, some goggles for safety reasons, and I had sports tape around my sneakers and gloves like Sonic to look cool.

"It's alright Tails. We are friends after all. And I don't really like my friends addressing me as a princess. And I love the new look." Twilight assured me.

"Thank you _Your Highness_. Now we just have to fix my plane. I think that it would be best to take it outside of the town." I thought aloud to myself, scratching my chin.

"Plane?"

* * *

**Name: Princess Twilight Sparkle  
Age: 15 years old  
Gender: Female  
Species: Unicorn turned Alicorn  
Height: 3 feet  
Weight: 70 pounds  
Likes: Magic, Books, Studying, Friends, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence, Shining Armor, Checklists, Helping  
Dislikes: ****Being Tardy, Failing**  
**Abilities: Magic, Flight, Mechanics(?), Genius  
Occupation: Princess Celestia's student, Princess, and Bearer of the Element of Magic**

* * *

**3rd Person P.O.V:**

Sonic was having a blast. The face in the sky was on a crash course with Ponyville! Sonic sped up to his full speed. He broke the sound barrier as he re-entered the (city of Townsville) town of Ponyville. He rushed over towards the center of the town. There was a big fountain in front of what looked like the mayors office.

***Just so you know, the Deadly Six in the actual game are not difficult at all. This is over exaggeration of the Deadly Six's actions in order to make the story a little better. Do not be afraid! And do not use this story as a guide to beating the Deadly Six! I am using both the Wii U and 3DS battle parts at the same time. And for Zazz, I'm also using the Sonic Dash boss battle along with the 3DS and Wii U boss battles.***

**(Music Insert: [Sonic Lost World x MLP FiM] The Mane Six vs. The Deadly Six by KingSpartaX37)  
*P.S. Sorry, but this is not on YouTube anymore. If you wish to hear music, then look it up on SoundCloud by a guy named Riperoo Fan.* **

Sonic heard a voice. It wasn't familiar, or from the ground. It was coming from the zeti sitting atop the face! "There's that little punk! I've been dreaming about pounding his sorry blue butt!" Zazz shouted as he aimed his face at Sonic.

"What the juice?" Sonic asked. He had never met this zeti before. But then again, he hasn't met a lot of things yet. Like Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson, LeBron James, or Tara Strong.

As the face lowered in front of Sonic and a couple of other ponies, the zeti started to yell again, "You're going home in a box!" Sonic dropped his backpack onto a nearby bench.

"You sure about that? Alright, let's go!" Sonic shouted as he charged into the metallic face with a homing kick attack, knocking Zazz off. The purple zeti engulfed himself in a purple aura as he got up from off of the ground. He charged himself into Sonic using his horns as a weapon. Sonic was tackled by the zeti, but was able to quickly kick him off. Sonic then ran around the zeti at sonic speed in order to confuse him. The zeti just jumped back onto his metal yellow face as Sonic ran around him. A light emitted from the mouth. It shot an enormous laser at Sonic. Sonic used some parkour and ran up trees in order to avoid the laser. Then the robotic face shot stars at Sonic. Sonic ran about, using his quick step in order to dodge the stars. Then, Sonic turned around, and used a homing attack on the face. Sonic sliced straight through, cutting it in half. Zazz fell next to Sonic hard. Not wasting any time, Sonic jumped up, and kicked Zazz right in his face.

After the battle, Zazz was angry. "You STINKIN' HEDGEHOG!" He yelled as he jumped from roof to roof, and out of Ponyville.

As soon as the Moon Mech had exploded, a few seconds after Zazz left, the sun quickly arose once again, engulfing Ponyville in it's light. "Yeah! You better run!" Sonic shouted while rubbing his butt, trying to soothe the pain. That zeti was heavier than he looked.

* * *

**3rd Person P.O.V:**

Meanwhile, Tails and Twilight were busily pulling the Tornado somewhere that it could be fixed safely. Twilight had noticed how it had suddenly gotten dark. "That's funny. Princess Luna isn't supposed to raise the moon for another 4 and a half hours. It's only 2 in the afternoon." Twilight whispered to herself out of Tails' hearing range.

* * *

**Pinkamena Diane**** (Pinkie)**** Pie's P.O.V:**

**(Music Insert: Smile Smile Smile (Pinkie's Smile Song) (8-Bit) - Voiceless Version by RC88)**

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash and I had gotten an eyeful of the explosion of the robotic face. Even though she had stopped to rest at Sugar Cube Corner and eat a chocolate iced cupcake; which wasn't very far from the setting of the fight considering how small Ponyville really is, she was still looking for the cause of the explosions. But, there was still a lot to do obviously. She still had to get some of her friends for help. And I'm one of them! Hooray!

"Hiya Dashie!" I, Ponyville's party pony myself, shouted in Rainbow's face, causing the Pegasus to lose her trail of thought and fall onto the ground, dropping her chocolate cupcake onto the floor as she shouted "What the juice?" when she hit the floor. I love it when I take quotes from cartoons and spread them around.

She got up from off of the floor. "Pinkie! I need your help! I've been noticing a lot of explosions and strange things happening around Ponyville. I think we should go and check them out. You in?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"You know it! And we can have a "Just Solved the Mystery of Ponyville" party afterwards!"

"Um, sure. Anything you say."

Rainbow Dash headed out of the store running, with me bouncing after her (after I finished the cupcake). Then, the speedy Pegasus began to fly, still with me bouncing after her with an audible _boing_ every time I hit the ground, somehow able to catch up. I know, I don't get it either.

"Alright. So we need to find the causes of the big booms around Ponyville. Right?" I asked.

"Yup. We find the cause, then find our friends. Hopefully, this will be easy." Rainbow reminded me, like I didn't know already. As Dash flew and I bounced, now passing her, we saw something familiar. And it wasn't Ponyville or even EQUESTRIA familiar.

* * *

**Name: Rainbow Dash  
Age: 15 years old  
Gender: Female  
Species: Pegasus  
Height: 2 feet 11 inches  
Weight: 68 pounds  
Likes: Flying, Flying fast, Winning, Being a Hero, Competition  
Dislikes: Walking, Evil, Sappy Stuff  
Abilities: Supersonic Flying Speed, Weather Control, Sonic Rainboom, Buccaneer Blaze  
Occupation: Bearer of the Element of Loyalty**

* * *

**Name: Pinkamena Diane "Pinkie" Pie  
Age: 14.5730862149 years old  
Gender: Female  
Species: Earth Pony  
Height: 2 feet 9 inches  
Weight: 60 pounds  
Likes: Parties, Friends, Smiles  
Dislikes: Boredom, Enemies, Evil, Frowny Faces  
Abilities: 4th Wall Breaking, Physics Defying, etc.  
Occupation: Ponyville's Premier Party Planner (say that 5 times fast), Bearer of the Element of Laughter**

* * *

**Rainbow Dash's P.O.V:**

**(Music Continue: Smile Smile Smile (Pinkie's Smile Song) (8-Bit) - Voiceless Version by RC88)**

Sonic picked up his bag, and began to jog through Ponyville, while still going about oh I don't know... 3 and a half miles per hour. Okay, it was really like 300 miles per hour. Sonic saw a small rainbow headed right for him; me. He jumped up, and ran up the nearest building that his skinny little legs landed on.

As he stopped, he heard my voice. "You? It can't be?"

"Me who? Who'd you think I was? Ms. America?"(*2) Sonic asked rudely, pointing towards himself with his thumb. His voice became higher.

"Don't you remember me? We fought Baldy Nosehair on his space theme park thingie a few months ago." I answered back, landing in front of Sonic.

Sonic processed all of this, then he spoke. "I remember you now. You're... Pinkie Pie, right?"He asked. I was so angry at that stupid comment! Although now that I think about it, he was just joking. My bad...

I fell on my side like characters in anime do when something stupid happens. I've still gotta thank Pinkie for teaching me that one. Then I got up. "What the juice?How could you mistake me for Pinkie Pie? Pinkie of all ponies? She's pink! It says so in her name!" Like I said before, I didn't realize that he was just joking around. Even the awesomest of ponies make mistakes.

"Sorry Skittles.(*2) I didn't know that you couldn't take a joke." Sonic said, calling me another new nickname. I seriously hope this doesn't become a thing!

"Why I oughta! You've got some nerve talking to the future Wonderbolt and fastest flyer in Equestria, Rainbow Dash that way!" I shouted in annoyance, blushing at my mistake. But, Sonic wasn't listening to me anymore. Sonic was looking behind me. There was Doctor Eggman in all his glory. With him were 6 creatures. Sonic jogged off for Eggman, leaving me to cough in all the dust. "HEY! Get back here!" And with that I galloped over to Sonic.

"Did I miss something?" Pinkie asked herself, before she bounced after her speedy friends.

* * *

**Princess Twilight Sparkle's P.O.V:**

Tails and I dragged the Tornado out of Ponyville. Tails decided to set up shop right there. It would be easier to repair the plane with equal distance between the hardware store and water, while staying out of ponies ways. "Gotta fix the engine and wing. Might need a tune up too. No problem."

"_No problem? No problem? That sounds like it will take forever! And I don't have a book on planes because there are no planes here!_" I panicked in my mind. "So, about how long should we be here?" I asked calmly despite my mind going a totally different direction.

"By myself, a half hour. With help from the smartest and one of the most powerful girls I know, about fifteen minutes tops." Tails complimented.

I stopped mentally panicking at the compliment, and smiled. "Aww. Thanks Miles. But I'm not that smart. Or powerful,"

Suddenly, I had a stupendous idea! "I think we should go and find the rest of our friends after we fix the plane. It's a great way to get a practice run in." I suggested. Well, it's a great idea when "friendship is magic".

"Yeah. Perhaps you're right. Now, can you hand me the Phillip's head screwdriver from out of my tool box?" The kitsune agreed, putting his hand out, asking for the screwdriver from me. I gave it to him from the toolbox sitting next to me on my left using my magic..

Tails and I used a combination of magic, science, and brains in order to fix the burnt out engine of the plane by using my magic to repair the damages and Tails using his hands to replug the engine into the planes mainframe and properly adjust the turbine to allow for the Tornado to run on hydrocloric magic aura, or liquid magic as Rainbow Dash would call it.

Even though Tails said fifteen minutes tops, it took about seven and a half, 50% of the that time. In all of that time, someone going at Sonic speeds could have explored the entire Canterlot Caverns, stopped for a snack, and gone back for a victory lap.

Tails shut the engine hood on the plane. "I think we're done. Start the plane for me." Tails said triumphantly as he flew away from the plane spinning his twin tails.

There were a bunch of new feats added to the Tornado aside from its new ability to run on magic as an alternative power source. Feats such as the ability for a fraction of the wings to phase through inanimate objects (I'll admit, that was hard. I don't even think this will actually work.), the new auto-pilot feature, and the new turbo boost were now a part of te selection.

I nodded at Tails, and started up my horn's magic, causing it to glow. Thankfully, our seven and a half minutes had not been wasted, for the biplane's engine revved up. "Yes!" Tails and I cheered at our success. Tails spun his appendages and flew into the cockpit of the plane, just after I simply teleported myself onto the wing due to the fact that there was only 1 seat.

"Wait a minute! Are you sure that I'll be okay on the wing of the plane. I'm still getting used to my own after all." I reminded Tails, shaking my own wings.

"I know. Don't worry. If you fall, I'll fly down, and catch you with the plane. I've caught Sonic hundreds of times. If I had the Tornado 2, we wouldn't have this problem."

"It's okay. Let's just fly!"

Tails and I took off in the plane. The plane accelerated along the road, and after a few seconds, took to the skies.

"Sweet Celestia! This view is amazing!" I screamed in both thrill and terror. I was at an elevation of a hundred feet, and had barely ever gone over twenty.

"Who should we get first?" Tails screamed over the noise of the plane.

"Head for Fluttershy's house! Rarity ad Applejack should be there for pet vaccines!"

"So, where does she live?" Tails asked me. I told him some directions, but I don't think he heard me. So, I magically created a line designed to find Fluttershy's house. Tails noticed the line, and gave me a thumbs up, following the line in his plane.

* * *

**3rd Person P.O.V:**

The Tornado skyrocketed over Ponyville. A whole lot of ponies came out of their homes and shops to take a look at the great plane as it roared over the Ponyville buildings. They were all intrigued by it's abilities. Especially three small ten year old fillies. (Just taking a guesstimate)

"Hey look at that!" The small orange Pegasus with tiny wings cried out.

"I have an idea! Let's go an' chase that big... bird... thing!" The tiny Earth Pony with a bow on top of her head and green neckerchief around her neck shouted.

"I agree! Let's find out what it is. Maybe we can earn our cutie marks in wild bird catching!" The puny white unicorn suggested. (Microscopic, short, midget... I can do this all day. I'm pretty much a walking thesaurus)

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADER WILD BIRD CATCHERS! YAY!" All three of them shouted in unison before galloping after it.

* * *

**Name: Apple Bloom  
Age: 10 years old  
Gender: Female  
Species: Earth Pony  
Height: 2 feet 1 inch  
Weight: 45 pounds  
********Likes: Apples, Family, Shouting, Friends, Cutie Mark Crusading  
****Dislikes: Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Bullies  
****Abilities: Leadership, Martial Arts  
Occupation: The leader of the Cutie Mark Crusaders**

* * *

**Name: Sweetie Belle  
Age: 10 years old  
Gender: Female  
Species: Unicorn  
Height: 2 feet 3 inches  
Weight: 47 pounds  
Likes: Music, family, fun, friends, Minecraft, Cutie Mark Crusading  
Dislikes: Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Bullies  
Abilities: Singing, Reading  
Occupation: The Upbeat one of the Cutie Mark Crusaders**

* * *

**Name: Scootaloo  
Age: 10 years old  
Gender: Female  
Species: Pegasus  
Height: 2 feet  
Weight: 43 pounds  
Likes: Rainbow Dash, Her Scooter, Awesomeness, Friends, Cutie Mark Crusading  
Dislikes: Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Bullies  
Abilities: Scooting  
Occupation: The Idea Maker of the Cutie Mark Crusaders  
**

* * *

**3rd Person P.O.V:**

**(Music Insert: My Little Pony: Fighting is Magic - Rainbow Dash's theme by RC88)**

"Hey! I've been looking for you Baldy McNosehair! Who are your friends?" Sonic asked the mustached moron himself, holding his bag in his hand.

"Friends?" Eggman asked as he turned around in his Egg Mobile. "These are nobody's friends. They are the Deadly Six, and they are your worst enemies!" Egghead announced, dramatically pointing to the Deadly Six.

Sonic looked at the 6 menacing creatures as Rainbow Dash landed next to him, and Pinkie Pie bounced onto the other side. "Oh. So now instead of one, you're sending out SIX monsters of the week?(*3) I'm impressed. What number are you at now? Like 24?" Sonic responded, clapping his hands slowly and laughing.

"Ooh! I've never seen you 6 before! Stay awhile! I want to throw you a party!" Pinkie Pie called out, earning aggravated groans from the purple haired and the green zeti, albeit being ignored everyone else.

_"What are they doing here? Oh no! They practically destroyed me last time thanks to that blue nuisance Sonic! Stay cool Ivo. Just forget about Sonic's little posse." _Doctor Eggman thought to himself, worried, but stil with a straight face. He began to remember his last encounter with those underestimated horses, ignoring Sonic for the most part as the hedgehog continued his never ending list of puns and jokes.

* * *

_Flashback..._

**_(Music Insert: Sonic Colors: Egg Nega Wisp - Phase 2)_**

_You! You! Yooooouuu! You horrid little hedgehog!" Eggman shouted in annoyance as he charged up a final attack. Eggman's Egg Nega Wisp was in a wreck. It was starting to implode. It teeter tottered left and right, hitting the floor every once in a while. Sonic waved his hand, signaling for the ponies to come over from the sidelines._

_"ALL WEAPONS, FULL POWER! LASER! DRILL! SPIKES! HOVER! CUBE! ROCKET! FRENZY!" Eggman shouted himself, charging up his final ace-in-the-hole attack, a black hole cannon._

_"Unlimited color!" Sonic yelled just before breaking the sound barrier. Instead of a blue cone, it was rainbow colored, and it looked much like electrical sparks surrounding him._

_"Laser! Loyalty!" Rainbow Dash chanted, starting to orbit around Sonic, closing her eyes as the laser wisp flew into her._

_"Drill! Honesty!" Applejack chanted, continuing the orbit, closing her eyes as the yellow cone shaped wisp flew into her._

_"Spikes! Generosity! Rarity chimed in, orbitng around Sonic, closing her eyes as darted into her._

_"Rocket! Kindness!" Fluttershy cried, orbiting around the hyperactive hedgehog, closing her teary eyes as the orange wisp floated into her._

_"Cube! Laughter!" Pinkie giggled, spinning around the supersonic hero, closing her googly eyes as the blue wisp whizzed into her._

_"Hover! Magic!" Twilight completed the orbit. 'Wow. These feel even more powerful than the Elements of Harmony! The Chaos Emeralds plus the wisps equal ultimate power!' Twilight thought to herself, as her determined eyes closed shut, as the chubby wisp glided into her._

_"Frenzy! Awesomeness!" Sonic shouted jokingly as the purple wisp floated into him, before shouting again._

_"Taste the rainbow! Final Color Blaster!" Sonic yelled as Eggman shot the black laser. Sonic and the ponies opened their eyes, all losing their pupils. A rainbow ring connected the ponies._

_"Yo Eggman! There's something on your face..." Sonic shouted as he went through the rainbow ring in a boosting homing attack, beginning to close in on the evil Doctor._

_Doctor Eggman too fired his blast, meeing with Sonic's. The rainbow blast and black blast pushed backwards and forwards, trying to destroy the other. The Final Color Blaster increased it's power, brightening up space, the light able to be seen for miles. Eggman used up any and all wisp energy that he had left, and pushed it all into the final attack. The black blast slowly began to eat the bearers of the Elements of Harmony, coating them in a black wrap. Sonic spun even faster, taking the hoof of Applejack, bringing her into the spin, followerd by Pinkie Pie, then Rarity, then Fluttershy, then Twilight Sparkle, and lastly Rainbow Dash. Together, they broke the sound barrier once again, breaking the Doctor's attack into pieces._

_As they neared him, Doctor Eggman began to panic, and mashed the "eject" and "abort" buttons as hard as he could as fast as he could with his index fingers, but it proved to no prevail. There was no time. The ponies and hedgehog were already here. The animals spun through the Egg Nega Wisp, cutting it in half. In the middle of their slicing, the team seperated, slicing up the armor completely. As the machine was near destroyed, Sonic kicked Eggman through an opening in the machine._

_Eggman went soaring in a fiery inferno after the Egg Nega Wisp exploded in the shape of his infamous insignia, his face, and of course, Sonic had to finish his "punch" line from before the attack. "IT WAS PAIN!"_

* * *

**3rd Person P.O.V:**

"Zazz? Show these pests how you do things up here." He finally spoke, shuddering at the memory.

The purple zeti jumped into Sonic's face. "With pleasure. I've been itching for a fight all day!" Zazz shouted, pointing in Sonic's face.

Sonic's attention turned towards the purple zeti. "Haha. Maybe you're _itchin' _cause you need a bath!" Sonic snapped, getting in Zazz's face now. The two ponies laughed at Sonic's comeback. They laughed even harder when Zazz sniffed his armpit.

"Are you disrespectin' me?" Zazz asked, getting all up in Sonic's biz again.

"Maybe." Sonic snickered, turning his head away from Zazz, pretending to wipe away spit.

The ponies were dying! Pinkie Pie was rolling around on the floor. And Rainbow Dash was doing flips in the air while laughing. This was just too funny.

Zazz was really agitated now! He growled at Sonic and yelled. "I'M GONNA MESS YOU UP!"

Eggman floated up in his Egg Mobile. "I'd love to watch him disassemble you, but I have business to attend to." Eggman said as he turned his machine around, and shot forward in his Egg Mobile. With a nod from Zavok, the rest of the Deadly Six turned around, and jumped after him.

"Wait! You left before I could throw you a big "Welcome to Ponyville" party! Come back even if you want to destroy the world!" Pinkie rushed over towards the edge of the cliff, and called out through a giant megaphone.

Zazz gave Sonic a sinister look. "I know the perfect spot to take care of you." Zazz violently tapped Sonic's chest.

"That's funny. Cause I know the perfect spot to _kick _you!" Sonic snapped back, violently tapping Zazz's chest back.

The ponies were laughing in hysterics again. In fact they were laughing so hard, that their faces turned purple! "Go... haha... get him... snort... big guy!" Rainbow Dash yelled in between laughs and snorts.

Zazz raised his fist up to Sonic, and jumped away. Sonic took a running start, and jumped after him.

"Let's go Pinkie! We have a Zazz to catch!" Rainbow Dash yelled, ending her laughter with a long inhale before she rainbow dashed away. (See what I did there?)

"Okie...haha... Dokie Lokie...hehe... Smokey!" Pinkie Pie yelled after Rainbow, still laughing even as she bounced off.

* * *

**Miles "Tails" Prower's P.O.V:**

**(Music Insert: Sonic Adventure (DX)- Welcome to Station Square)**

My plane (the Tornado) was running better than ever. "Everything's working great! All systems go... full speed ahead!"(*4) I told Twilight. The plane ascended into the sky, into the clouds. They phased through the wet clouds, and continued on their journey.

"Well, everything is going smoothly. The plane is not on fire again, I'm not dead, and best of all, the view is amazing! I can see all the way to Canterlot from up here!" Twilight shouted gleefully.

I laughed at Twilight's comment, and turned the plane again in the direction that Twilight's ray of light was leading us.

We flew straight for a few more seconds, before noticing a small cottage at the edge of the a forest in the distance surrounded by chicken coops, dog houses, butterfly gardens, pig pens, etc. Twilight screamed towards me over the air, directing me to land the plane. "There! That's where Fluttershy lives!" I looked down. I saw the small cottage. I aimed the plane down at the ground, and applied the landing gear. When the plane touched the ground there were a few small bumps, and eventually the plane stopped nearly perfectly adjacent to the cottage.

Twilight and I safely exited the plane, and flew down to the ground. I was the first to reach the door, and knocked rhythmically three times.

* * *

**Pinkie Pie's P.O.V:**

**(Music Insert: Club Needlemouse - Windy Groove (Windy Hill, Sonic Lost World Remix) by GameChops: Video Game Remix Label****)**

Sonic quickly started up a spin dash as soon as he landed. He took off for the outskirts of Ponyville once more. Rainbow Dash flew up next to Sonic, matching his speed. Then, I came up from above Sonic, and began bouncing, matching both of their speed.

"Sonic, long time no see. What have you done ever since we parted ways in space?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Sonic uncurled out of his trademark spin dash. He began to run backwards using his figure 8 peel out. How do I know that? Well, it does look like an 8. "Oh you know, the usual. Got lost in time and met my 10 year old self on my 16th birthday(*5), became friends with an awesome robot named Mega Man(*6), and destroyed Metal Sonic(*7) again. Nothing out of the ordinary."

Rainbow Dash's jaw dropped. Sonic went back in time on his 16th birthday? Talk about a Sweet 16! He met Mega Man too? You should have seen her face "Dude! How'd you meet Mega Man? I have all of his comics up to 22! But they don't mention you." I asked, rubbing the bottom of my muzzle, bouncing on 3 hooves.

"Have you checked out issue 24 through 27 and Archie: Sonic the Hedgehog Comics 247 through 252, or get Sonic Universe Two Worlds Collide Parts 1 through 12. It's all in there." Sonic informed me.

"Thanks. I'll look into it online. As soon as Twilight invents the internet later on this year."

"Anyways, shouldn't we be finding Jazz, or Razz, or Fuzz, or whatever his name is?" Rainbow Dash asked rudely, but how can anypony blame her? The guy nearly destroyed all of Ponyville!

"You're right. I'll tell you everything when we find Zazz and Tails." Sonic said, turning around with a spin dash.

"What! No way! Tails is here too?" I asked loudly, excited to see Tails again.

"Yeah. Now, let's go!" Sonic said as he spin jumped onto a log bridge.

* * *

**Fluttershy's P.O.V:**

**(Music Insert: Sonic the Hedgehog 2: Sky Chase music)**

I heard my door knock. I walked up to the door, and asked a simple question. "Who is it?" My small voice asked politely. Anypony could tell that this was my house just from how it looked.

"It's me Twilight! And a special somepony is here too~" Twilight responded in a singsong voice.

"Oh really? I'll be right there!" I called out, as I silently nudged for my pet bunny, Angel to unlock the door for me.

As the door opened, I gasped and flew into the ceiling in surprise. I would never expect to see Tails at all! "Surprise!" Tails said awkwardly as I fell from the ceiling onto the ground, leaving a small hole.

* * *

**Name: Fluttershy  
Age: 16 years old  
Gender: Female  
Species: Pegasus  
Height: 3 feet 2 inches  
Weight: 60 pounds  
Likes: Kindness, Animals, Peace, Quiet, Nonviolence  
Dislikes: Meanness, Bullies, Loneliness, Violence  
Abilities: The Stare, Flight, Animal Communication  
Occupation: Bearer of the Element of Kindness**

* * *

**3rd Person P.O.V:**

**(Music Continue: Club Needlemouse - Windy Groove (Windy Hill, Sonic Lost World Remix) by GameChops: Video Game Remix Label)**

Sonic ran as Pinkie Pie bounced as Rainbow Dash flew. Sonic and Pinkie kept having to avoid angry sheep and robots while R.D. flew above them, not dealing with anything. Sonic homing attacked 3 of the badnicks that jumped out of the water as the rest dipped back into the water in fear.

Rainbow Dash flew high above the two runners. She noticed a water wheel in front of a waterfall. She sped up, and splashed right in between the wheel and through the waterfall. Sonic then bounced off of a giant spring that was laying on a bridge just after a corkscrew, and flipped through the waterfall. Pinkie, on the other hoof, reached up, and pulled down the next section of the level as if it was a window curtain. Then, she hopped into it.

Sonic and Rainbow Dash shook their heads at Pinkie. "What?" She asked innocently.

"Nothing." The speedsters replied simultaneously, dropping the subject.

Rainbow Dash and Sonic sped off into the distance. Pinkie galloped after them. Pinkie Pie ran off after them, catching up in almost no time.

As the three rush off to find Zazz, Sonic demonstrates his anti-gravity, physics defying abilities by running up a curved wall, and bouncing off of falling logs, without falling himself. Pinkie smiles at Rainbow Dash, as she copies Sonic's abilities herself. Rainbow Dash tried to climb up the wall, but failed to do so, curious as to how Sonic and Pinkie were able to. She instead, flapped her wings, and flew off after them. Sonic then bounced off of a spring landing him onto capsules of animals. Pinkie Pie lands on the other one and gives Sonic a thumbs up.

"Hey Sonic! Why were those animals trapped inside of capsules like that?" R.D. asked.

"They're always getting trapped in there Skittles. Today, a few were dropped down here. Where is down here exactly?" Sonic explained, followed by a question.

"This is Ponyville, Equestria! Surprised that you haven't heard of our amazing feats here already!" Rainbow Dash answered, gloating about Equestria.

"Well, I'm not really..."

"AAH! Twitchy tail!" Pinkie screeched.

"Huh?" Sonic asked, confused at Pinkie's strange behavior.

"Something's about to fall onto us!" Pinkie yelled, grabbing Sonic and Rainbow Dash, and then darting to the left.

Pinkie was right. High above them was Zazz. He dropped down with another Moon Mech in his hand.

"Hey. That's that moon sphere that blew up in Ponyville earlier today!" Rainbow Dash recapped.

"Yeah. What's it to ya?" Zazz asked impatiently.

"It means I'm gonna send you to the moon if you don't run." Sonic said triumphantly. (Bad pun, I know)

Zazz grabbed his ball, and rolled it away. Then, he jumped from ledge to ledge with it and disappeared while shouting "I'm gonna skin you alive!"

"Let's roll!" Sonic cheered, before charging up a spin dash.

* * *

**Miles "Tails" Prower's P.O.V:**

**(Music Continue: ****Club Needlemouse - Windy Groove (Windy Hill, Sonic Lost World Remix) by GameChops: Video Game Remix Label)**

"Oh, hi Miles. I didn't expect to see you here today, or any day actually." Fluttershy admitted, covering up her face with her mane.

"Fluttershy, you don't need to hide yourself. We're friends remember?" I sighed. Fluttershy meekly removed her face from behind her mane. It was true. We were friends and she knew it. As her shy face was visible, a blush also appeared as I looked up at the ceiling.

"Doing a little remodeling I presume?" I asked jokingly, only making the situation about 30 percent more awkward.

* * *

**Apple Bloom's P.O.V:**

**(Music Continue: Club Needlemouse - Windy Groove (Windy Hill, Sonic Lost World Remix) by GameChops: Video Game Remix Label)**

Meanwhile, 3 adorable fillies stalk- I mean... observed the fox and I was the adorable filly wearing a green neckerchief like my big sister! We pushed our small heads through nearby bushes, and looked straight at the bird and Fluttershy. The bird was sitting next to the animal infested cottage, and Fluttershy was talking to a really weird looking fox.

"Hey look! Fluttershy is talking to a fox again!" The orange Pegasus, and one of my best friends, Scootaloo cried out.

"I can see that Scootaloo. Hey wait. That fox has two tails and is standing on it's hind legs!" The Unicorn, and my other best friend, Sweetie Belle stated.

"Really Captain Obvious? I hadn't noticed." Scootaloo sighed loudly, rolling her eyes.

"Did you Scootaloo? Some chickens are quite nearsighted!"

"Will you two stop fightin'? Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo? We have bigger apples to harvest!" The small Earth Pony, me whispered, actually trying to stay hidden.

"Okay Apple Bloom." The former dueling friends sighed in defeat in unison.

I nodded, and walked out of the bushes as soon as Fluttershy's door closed. I stopped and hid behind one of the feet of the bird. I nodded my head 3 times, signaling for the other two Cutie Mark Crusaders to follow me. Then Sweetie Belle took the lead, waling all the way to the door, waving a hoof and glowing her horn twice. The fillies, including me walked up to the door and pressed our ears onto it.

* * *

**Scootaloo's P.O.V:**

Inside, there was not 1, not 2, but 3 ponies. Sweetie Belle's sister, Rarity the Unicorn; Apple Bloom's sister, Applejack the Earth Pony; and nopony's sister, Fluttershy the Pegasus. "Wow! It's been so long since I've seen you guys! It's been forever since we last spoke to each other. But, I've busy with Sonic as usual." The fox shouted, excitedly as he hugged all of the ponies. Wait a minute... foxes TALK now?

"Wait a minute. Our sisters know a two tailed talking fox, and didn't tell us?" I asked folding my fore hooves.

"Shh. They're talkin' again. Let's get closer." Apple Bloom shushed me as they ran up to the door, and put their ears towards the door to get better sound quality.

"You are quite right Miles, or do you want me to call you Tails?" Rarity asked before continuing.

"Tails would be fine, but you can call me by my real name if you want." 'Tails' replied happily.

"Thank you. So, Miles what are you doing here? Twilight sent us telepathic messages saying that you nearly killed yourself in a plane crash! Are you all right? Can you still fly?" Rarity asked this Miles, a little bit more dramatic than it should be.

"What! Even a fox can fly? That's just not fair!" I whined, holding onto my left wing.

"SHUT UP SCOOTALOO!" Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle shouted towards me annoyed with my whining, a little too loud. They've been this way ever since we started practicing for our jobs in the Equestria Games as flag carriers. What did I even do? (Spoiler alert) Besides keep them up all night and nearly mess up a perfectly good performance trying to fly.

"What in tarnation?" Applejack asked as she walked up to the door. She opened it up, and all three of us fell through the doorway. "Hi Applejack. How was your day?(*8)"Apple Bloom asked innocently.

"Apple Bloom! Scootaloo! Sweetie Belle! You better explain yourselves. You have 7 seconds. And go." Rarity scolded.

"Okay. We were trying to get our cutie marks in plumbing, but then we saw the giant bird that's outside flying, so we dropped all of our pipes in the street, and followed it. Then, we saw Fluttershy talking to Fox Boy(*9) here, so we listened in on your conversation. We are really, really, really, really, really, really, REALLY sorry." I explained super duper fast, almost as fast as Pinkie Pie. Been practicing. I knew that would come in handy someday.

"Alright. Well, I think that it's nice that your sisters were interested in machines. The Tornado is a complicated plane." Tails said, looking at the us fillies, petting us on the heads.

"You can say that again." Princess Twilight Sparkle laughed, scratching the back of her head, for some reason.

* * *

**Sonic the Hedgehog's P.O.V:**

**(Music Continue: Club Needlemouse - Windy Groove (Windy Hill, Sonic Lost World Remix) by GameChops: Video Game Remix Label) [What? It's good]**

Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and I gave chase to that meatlug, Zazz, who was surprisingly, really fast. We followed after him, jumping from ledge to ledge, and disappearing over the last ledge.

We noticed Zazz super jump over a huge wall of rocks. I sped up along with Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash flew over the wall, while I used my awesome acrobatic parkour abilities to speed up to the top of the wall. When Pinkie approached the wall, she stared at it with a hoof raised to her chin. "Come on Pinkie! We have an evil demon zeti to chase! Don't have all day!" Rainbow shouted when she saw Pinkie Pie stand at the wall. I shook my head. Pinkie Pie waved at Rainbow and me, and pulled out a random rock at the same time. The pebble was no bigger than a snail, and yet, the wall broke apart where she was standing. "I don't even-" We both said, before noticing Pinkie pass us.

I thrashed through the grass and flowers with my spin dash. Then I approached some really tall grass that were probably sticking 10 feet in the air. Zazz ran into the grass while yelling "You're pretty close! I'm gonna have to bring my 'A game' in order to wipe the floor with your spiny butt!" I ignored Zazz, and chased him through the grass, only to lose him. I stopped at once as soon as I exited the grass, and looked around. No Zazz. A voice emerged from the grass shouting, "It's beat down time!" Startled, I started up a spin dash, and spun as fast as I could from Zazz. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie were hot on the us dudes' trails. They galloped through the grass, and peeked their heads through the grass to watch the amazing hedgehog known as me fight.

* * *

**3rd Person P.O.V:**

**(Music Insert: [Sonic Lost World x MLP FiM] The Mane Six vs. The Deadly Six by KingSpartaX37)  
*****P.S. Sorry, but this is not on YouTube anymore. If you wish to hear music, then look it up on SoundCloud by a guy named Riperoo Fan.* **  


The zeti roared at Sonic. Then, it threw it's ball at Sonic. Each time the ball dropped (heh heh. I'm immature. Deal with it.), stars were released from it's mouth. Sonic jumped over the stars, and kicked the ball back into Zazz. The ball hit Zazz with tremendous force, flattening him like you would see on a Saturday morning cartoon, and bounced out of sight. Then, Sonic ran up to Zazz as he was flattened by the ball, that was now out of sight. Zazz quickly blew himself up back into his 3 dimensional shape by holding his thumb in his mouth, and literally blowing himself up. Without his Moon Mech, Zazz could only attack Sonic head on. Literally. Zazz charged into Sonic, but was tripped by a spin dash. Sonic used a Sonic drift while still in his spin dash formation, and rolled over Zazz. Then, Sonic jumped up, and bounce attacked Zazz three times before running back a few yards before Zazz recovered and could attack again. Zazz got up, and dusted himself off. Strangely, he didn't attack. "I never thought you'd make it this far in one piece. We may get to tangle after all!" He shouted before flying away.

A capsule appeared from above. It crashed into the ground behind Sonic, and shook the ground. Sonic turned around, and jumped onto the big yellow button, thus releasing the animals. "Yeah! Aced it!" Sonic boasted as he back flipped back onto the ground, and gave Rainbow and Pinkie a big thumbs up.

"Let me guess, Doctor Eggman's work?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Youreright!EggmancaptureslittlecrittersandstuffstheminsideofcapsulesthenheplacesthemindifferentplacesallovertheworldimagineifFluttershysawthisshewouldflip!" Pinkie Pie explained super duper fast, without stopping for a breath.

"Okay. Well, that was very good Pinkie Pie. How did you know that? I didn't tell you about the capsules." Sonic asked, with his jaw wide open.

"Just a hunch!" Pinkie said, giving Sonic an extremely cartoony smile.

Sonic smiled as he looked away. He saw a red biplane land on the ground in the distance. That could only mean one thing: Tails!

"Tails!" Sonic yelled before he took off for his little brother at mach speed. Rainbow Dash sighed, and flew after him, not going all that fast, and Pinkie Pie simply cantered over to them.

* * *

**Miles "Tails" Prower's P.O.V:**

As Sonic approached me, he regained his cool posture after obviously losing it (must've missed me a bunch), and spoke. "Whew. Alright. We good to go, or what Tails?"

I turned around. I saw Sonic, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie. I thought that it would be a good idea to impress them. "I've built a TV out of paperclips,"

"Yeah..."

"And reprogrammed a super computer using dish-washing detergent and a toothpick,"

"I know..."

"So look, fixing an engine to a bi-plane? That's about as difficult as taking a nap." I finished as I flew up to the propeller, and spun it.

Sonic and I looked at the nine ponies. Their eyes were bulged out of their sockets, and their jaws were dropped wide open. Well except for Scootaloo. She is not easy to impress, is she? Everything that wasn't "Rainbow Dash related" was "lame" or "booooooorrrring" as she put it.

"Wow... He's so awesome" Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash sighed at the same time.

"Betcha he's lying about everything!" Scootaloo whispered to Apple Bloom.

"We saw him fly the dadgum plane already. It's already obvious that he's a genius." Apple Bloom retorted.

"Kay. Didn't need your whole life story. A simple 'good to go' would've been cool." Sonic informed me, as the wind rushed through our fur.

"Alright, good to go!" I happily cheered.

"Cool!" Sonic replied, just as happy.

* * *

**3rd Person P.O.V:**

Before they boarded the plane, Sonic took a look at all of the ponies. "What's up gal pals?" He asked.

"Nothin' much Sugar. Just following you on this here adventure." Applejack answered.

"Darling, it's good to see you again! It's been so long. I've missed you," Rarity shouted in hysterics, hugging Sonic with all her might. "Might I add... What is that you are wearing?" Rarity squealed. Sonic had his casual wear, although sports tape surrounded his sneakers, half of his legs, and around his gloves; and he had a nice brown scarf, necktie, neck warmer thingy. His quills also seemed messier than before. And, on his right wrist, was a baby blue wrist communicator. "Fashion alert!"

"it's good to see you again, Mr. Hedgehog. I've been practicing my assertiveness with Rainbow, like you said." Fluttershy spoke up, interrupting Rarity for the good of the hedgehog.

"Yeah. And why are you copying me an' Apple Bloom here? Huh? Too unoriginal to think of your own way to get dressed?" Applejack asked suspiciously, darting her eyes at Sonic's clothing as well. Sonic could only laugh.

"Wow. It's good to see you too! I've missed you guys so much! And Fluttershy, I'm proud of you!" Sonic petted Fluttershy's head, messing up her mane to look even _more_ adorable. "And, I didn't copy you. I haven't seen you in two whole months, and THAT'S the fist thing that cones to your mind?"

"Well, I was only joking..."

"And Rarity, I will spin dash straight through you if you don't stop holding me!" Sonic threatened Rarity. Rarity quickly let him go, and handed him something.

"You should at least keep this for emergencies, darling." Rarity whispered to Sonic. Sonic rolled his eyes and mouthed the words "Thanks... I think", and put the mirror into his bag. Rarity trotted away gracefully and took a spot next to Pinkie.

"Hey! Did you know that I could possibly may be Applejack's cousin? Pretty crazy huh?" Pinkie asked Sonic, surprisingly, but expectedly pouncing onto the hedgehog.

"Yeah. Did NOT see that one coming," Sonic said, picking up the mare and placing her beside him as he flipped up.

"Wait. Where's Twilight Sparkle?" Sonic asked, confused to see a purple Pegacorn that looked almost exactly like Twilight. "Are you her sister or a cousin or something?" Sonic asked, pointing at the princess.

"That IS Twilight. She's a princess now." Tails informed Sonic, pointing towards the purple Alicorn.

"Ooh. Wow Twilight. That's incredible! Becoming a princess in only 2 months? I hear you're living in a library, huh?Just, how does that work exactly? Are there other princesses? Or a prince? King? Queen? Yes? No? Doesn't make much sense to me really." Sonic asked a million questions a minute directed at Princess Twilight Sparkle.

"What's wrong with that? And why is it suddenly so hard for anypony to recognize me?" Twilight asked. She was still getting used to if Sonic was being serious or just himself.

"Nothing, Girlfriend! You look good! I was only joking. I see that you have wings now. You raced Rainbow yet?" Sonic objected, raising his arms in defense.

"Thanks. And no. I will never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, race Rainbow Dash." Twilight giggled.

"Because I'll leave you in the gust!" Rainbow Dash laughed, bumping Twilight's shoulder.

Sonic leaned back into Tails. "Who are those three?" He asked.

"That's..." Tails began, but was pushed out of the way by three fillies.

"I'm Apple Bloom, Applejack's little sister!"

"I'm Sweetie Belle, Rarity's little sister!"

"And I'm Scootaloo, the awesomest sister of Rainbow Dash... Adoptedly speaking."

"_That's not a word._' Sweetie Belle thought to herself when Scootaloo said "Adoptedly".

"Adopted? Just like me and you, huh kid?" Sonic asked, with a smile on his face, patting the brainiac's head twice, sliding down his goggles.

"Yeah." Tails responded, placing the glasses back onto his forehead.

"Alright. I am Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog! The fastest thing alive!" Sonic introduced himself, giving himself a thumbs up.

Scootaloo's ears perked up. "What? But Rainbow Dash is the fastest! I learned from Twilight that Rainbow Dash is the only pony in the world who can break the sound barrier with her Sonic Rainboom!" The pegasus protected Rainbow.

"I do believe that I raced her twice, and won both times. Even against her little Sonic Rainboom the second time," Sonic argued. "Still LOVE the name."

"I don't remember that!" Rainbow Dash blushed as she denied everything.

"I do." Tails said.

"As do I." Rarity spoke up.

"Yeah, me too." Pinkie said.

"Sorry, Rainbow, but you know very well that I can't lie. I do remember Sugarhog beating you. I mean, we were there, running for our lives, avoiding robots." Applejack reluctantly agreed.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Rainbow screeched, her voice cracking a bit. "Don't we have somewhere to go?"

"I don't believe you at all. I need to see how a mutant mummy wrapped hedgehog can RUN faster than the one and only FLYING Rainbow 'Danger' Dash! I'm gonna need some legit proof,"

"Shut up Scootaloo!" Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle shouted in unison.

"What? Rainbow Dash said that he was pretty cool. Not cooler than her, but pretty cool. I don't think that a liar is cool. He should just tell the truth, and we can forget about this." Scootaloo continued.

"Is this your scooter?" Sonic asked as he popped up behind the flightless Pegasus.

Shocked, Scootaloo jumped up a bit. "Yeah... How'd you get it? Rainbow Dash's house is on the other side of town!"

"I ran. How else? Sure I got a tad bit lost, grabbed a drink of water, and almost ran into a train, but I found it. And you really shouldn't leave your scooter sitting underneath a cloud without a bike rack. It could get stolen. " Sonic gloated, riding it around in a circle around Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle..

"YOU didn't get it... Um... TWILIGHT got that for you with her magic." Scootaloo quickly and unwittingly retaliated.

"No I didn't. Since when was I a part of this conversation?" Twilight said.

"There goes that Twilight Sparkle. Being modest as usual."

"SHUT UP SCOOTALOO!" Tails, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Sonic all shouted.

Scootaloo immediately shut up, being shut down by her friends and Sonic. "_I Still don't believe him..._"

* * *

**Pinkie Pie's P.O.V:**

"Wait! We can't leave without doing a vehicle inspection first!" I shouted, stopping everypony from climbing into the plane.

"You're right. I'll get on that now." Tails congratulated me as he began to walk towards the plane again.

"No. Not you. Me."

"You sure? You know nothing about this thing." Twilight said.

I laughed. "Yeah, but I saw this cartoon about how to do one. And plus, I pointed it out. Trust me, I've got this."

"Okay. Go for it."

"Front end," I said as I inspected the front, spinning the propeller again, starting up the plane again. Check,"

"Antennae," I swatted the antennae. "Check,"

"Bumper," I kicked the bumper. "Check,"

I looked at the bumper carefully, moving my head back and forth. There, I saw it. I picked it up and waved it around. "Bumper _sticker_," The sticker said "Nice Butte. Radiator Springs" I licked the sticky back, and put it back where it belonged. "Check,"

I trotted over to the front right tire. I popped it open, and sucked on the air (somehow the tire did NOT lose any air), until I became as wide as a blimp. "Tire pressure," I said sounding like a chipmunk. I floated around for a few seconds before opening up my mouth, losing the extra air, blowing it into Sonic, Tails, and Apple Bloom's faces. I landed next to Tails. "Check. Vehicle inspection complete!"(*11) I saluted before hopping back onto the plane's wing.

After a few seconds of silence, everypony laughed. "Pinkie Pie, you are so random!" Rainbow Dash laughed.

* * *

**3rd Person POV:**

After everyone had settled down, and Sonic had started up the plane a third time, Tails climbed up into the plane using the wing to hold his footing, something caught his attention as he looked over the horizon. "If Eggman also landed here, then we could be in big trouble! We should find him as quickly as possible."

"Who's Eggman?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Right. I can sense him with my magic, much like I did with Fluttershy. You see, everypony has-" Twilight suggested, ignoring the question.

"Sounds like egghead stuff to me. Let's just get going!" Rainbow Dash shrieked, flapping her wings in impatience as she interrupted the princess.

"Who's Eggman?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Good idea. Where is he?" Sonic asked.

"Hold on! This takes time. I am searching the entire continent," Twilight said with her horn glowing, and eyes closed. Suddenly, her eyes shot open, her horn losing it's glow. "Got it! He's in Appleoosa!"

"Good work!" Tails complimented.

"What time is?" Sonic asked, placing his hand in the middle of our group.

Everyone each struggled to stretch over to Sonic. They placed a hand or hoof on top of Sonic's. "ADVENTURE TIME!" Everyone shouted in unison as they all raised a hand/hoof in a cheer. (I don't even need to put this in the reference storage thing. Do I?)

After Tails retracted his hand, he stomped on the gas pedal of the plane, rocketing towards the edge of the cliff. "Here we go!" Sonic shrieked as the plane took off for the skies over the screams of everypony except for Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash.

"We're gonna fall!" Applejack yelled, holding onto her hat. Sonic and Tails both laughed before driving off the edge, and miraculously raising into the air.

"This... Is... AMAZING!" Apple Bloom yelled at the top of her lungs, throwing her stubby hooves into the air.

* * *

**Name: Applejack  
Age: 15 years old  
Gender: Female  
Species: Earth Pony  
Height: 2 feet 9 inches  
Weight: 65 pounds  
Likes: Apples, Apple Bucking, Family, Friends, Her Hat, Apples (and just for laughs: Pears)  
Dislikes: Fashion, The City Life, Evil  
Abilities: Apple Bucking, Lassoing  
****Occupation: One of the Owners of Sweet Apple Acres and Bearer of the Element of Honesty  
**

* * *

**Name: Rarity  
Age: 15 years old  
Gender: Female  
Species: Unicorn  
****Height: 2 feet 11 inches  
Weight: 61 pounds  
Likes: Fashion, Friends, Sweetie Belle  
****Dislikes: Getting Dirty, Terrible Fashion  
****Abilities: Magic, Gem Finding  
****Occupation: Owner of the Carousel Boutique and Bearer of the Element of Generosity**

* * *

**3rd Person P.O.V:**

**(Music Insert: "Spike" - Original Chiptune MLP theme by MandoPony)**

Spike walked into the empty library. There was water, knocked over fiction books, and a Star Swirl the Bearded blanket spread out all over the floor. Of course Spike was confused at to what going on. _"Man. Did Discord try to take over Equestria again? I thought he was good now. That wasn't as funny as I'd hoped for it to be."_

"Hey Twilight, you in here?" He asked.

No answer.

"Princess? I've got the apples from Sweet Apple Acres, the key lime pie from Sugarcube Corner, an Equestria Daily newspaper, some dishwashing detergent, some soap bars, and some orange juice, and all on sale just like you asked!" Spike shouted. "Your change is on the table. ANd I mean ALL of your change!"

Still no answer. That always works. Twilight's obsessed with correct change. One cent off, and she'll go off into ballistics.

"_Maybe she's in the bathroom or something."_ Spike wondered. The little dragon dropped the groceries onto a dry section of the floor and ran up the stairs and stopped at the bathroom. He knocked six times. No answer.

Even though he knew this was rude, he opened the door to the bathroom, and still saw no purple Alicorn. She wasn't even sleeping on the toilet with a couple of books in her magical grasp like last Monday.

Now panicking, Spike rushed into every room of the library. The bedroom, the basement, the kitchen, and even the backyard. No Twilight Sparkle.

"_She usually leaves a note. Something terrible must have happened to her!"_ Spike wondered. In order to calm himself down, Spike put away all of the groceries, mopped up the floor, and ate one of the leftover chocolate brownies that he had made last night with Twilight with some vanilla ice cream while drinking some strawberry milk.

Now bored and calmed down, Spike took a look at the newspaper. These words were in big bold letters at the top of the front page:

**_EXTRA! EXTRA! READ ALL ABOUT IT!_**

**Robots have taken siege over different parts of Equestria! Ponyville, Rainbow Falls, Appleoosa, the Everfree Forest, Canterlot, and Cloudsdale are currently being terrorized by robots made by a "man" who goes by the name of Dr. Eggman! Oh my Celestia, Lyra was right all along!**

**We have just learned that the bearers of the Elements of Harmony have left Ponyville three and a half minutes ago, and are currently on the case.**

Spike immediately spit out all of his milk onto the floor in surprise. Robots were NOT something you would see everyday. Or any day actually. Well unless you like reading about them in science fiction novels, and saw hallucinations of them around town like Twilight Sparkle did. All of the time. "Oh no! I should send a letter to Princess Celestia right away, assuming that she hasn't found out about this already!" Spike started panicking once again, and grabbed a quill and scroll, and started writing his alert letter.

Man, does news travel fast or what?

* * *

**Name: Spike  
Age: 10 years old  
Gender: Male  
Species: Dragon  
Height: 2 feet 5 inches  
Weight: 40 pounds  
Likes: Gems, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Comics, Rarity, Being Really Useful, Princess Celestia, And Did I Mention Rarity?  
Dislikes: Diamond Dogs, Being Useless, Boredom  
Abilities: Dragon Fire Breath, Sending Letters, Fireproof  
Occupation: Twilight Sparkle's #1 Assistant**

* * *

Reference 1: Theodore Roosevelt in pajamas is the look that Dr. Eggman is based on.

Reference 2: Yes. It is the exact same "Tom" from The Return of Harmony. Not Tom from Tom and Jerry.

Reference 3: A nickname Sonic gave Rainbow Dash in a Sonic and MLP crossover on FIMFiction and DeviantART called "Sonic: Chaos in Equestria" by Snicket(bar on DA)

Reference 4: What Sonic calls Iblis in the video "Why Knuckles Doesn't Go Super Anymore" on YouTube.

Reference 5: Tails' first words! (In Sonic Adventure)

Reference 6: Sonic Generations

Reference 7: Sonic & Mega Man: Worlds Collide

Reference 8: Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode 2

Reference 9: What Junie B. Jones says to her parents every time she gets in trouble and caught.

Reference 10: Fox Boy is a name that Rouge and Eggman call Tails sometimes (Mainly Sonic Adventure 2)

Reference 11: What Pinkie was doing was the same thing as SpongeBob did when he performed a vehicle inspection in the episode, "Pizza Delivery".

* * *

**And there you have it. The first chapter of Sonic Lost World: Deadly Friendships Edition!**

**Do you like the battles and other stuff in there? I'm trying my hardest to be really descriptive, but my above average 13 year old mind can't take it if I be any more descriptive! I'm not really trying to rush anything like with Colors. Good grief. Besides it's already well over 11,000 words and do I need to be MORE descriptive? Expect this WAY more often.**

**Also, I'm trying something new with the references, for all those people who can't figure them out. Not saying that you're dumb or anything, but I'm giving you the answers to the references at the end of each chapter. Because there were billions of references in Sonic Colors, but no one seemed to notice them right, if not at all. If you feel this is unnecessary, tell me, and I'll stop. But that'll be a full 45 minutes wasted on just Chapter 1. Just tellin' ya.**

* * *

**Windy Hill Zone/Ponyville is based on Windy Hill Zone (both 3DS and Wii U versions), but less Green Hilly and more Ponyvilly. So all you losers who don't want to read everything can just watch the videos of Windy Hill speed runs on YouTube. That's a freebee. Quite possibly the ONLY freebee. The rest of the chapters may HAVE TO BE READ.**

**Also Sonic is carrying the bag that holds your items in Sonic Lost World, just looks and is same the book bag he has in the SatAm Sonic the Hedgehog cartoon/comic series. He will carry that for the rest of the story most likely unless something happens to it.**

**Sonic, Tails, and possibly Eggman's designs are based on their newly released Sonic Boom redesigns. I just really like their designs for the show/game. It fits with Sonic Boom and this story. Especially since the writers of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic are also working on the Sonic Boom cartoon and the cut scenes of the videogame coming out this fall. Huh... the "more adventurous" theme behind Season 4 and (spoiler alert!)eventually Season 5 are making WAY more sense to me now. Also, Twilight Sparkle is an Alicorn if you couldn't tell.**

**The title cards... well I was watching Sonic X on YouTube, and this just came to me. Might stop it though if you want me to. Also, I made up the MLP characters weights and heights on the fly, so they most likely aren't canon, but I'm satisfied with the results.**

* * *

**Stay tuned next chapter for Desert Ruins aka Appleoosa/Desert Badlands! Featuring new character Braeburn!**

**Doctor Eggman: "You! Fat one! Go take care of the blue pest."**

**Orbot: "Power levels: stable. Extractor activated."**

**Sonic the Hedgehog: "Alright Tails. I guess we can take a look inside of that temple over there. I wonder what that roaring in there is coming from. Probably some really big monster or something."**

**Scootaloo: "S-Sonic, if your fur is yellow and wet, that's be-be-because of Rainbow D-D-Dash. I think that she peed herself."**

**Braeburn: "Hey there! Welcome to APPLEOOSA!"**

**Zomom: "Skittles!"**

* * *

**I must say Sonic is FASTER than Rainbow Dash. Let's bring up the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 version of Sonic Unleashed. In Sonic Unleashed, without boosting, Sonic can run about 790 km/h on average. After playing Spagonia and Shamar over and over again, I learned that while boosting, Sonic can run up to 2900 km/h. The speed of sound is 340.29 m/s. For relativity reasons, let's transfer km/h to m/s. So, without boosting, Sonic can run up to 219.444 m/s. While boosting, Sonic can run up to 805.5556 m/s. Nearly 3 times the speed of sound. That right there is Mach 2.366. And, unlike the games, I do not believe that rings speed Sonic up based on how when I play Shamar: Arid Sands Act 1, Sonic can reach his full speed with only, on average, 536 rings. The maximum amount of rings Sonic can carry is 10,000 rings. I think of them as endurance and stamina. After all, the boost gauge has the words "Ring _Energy_" on it. But if you want to follow the games 'rules', then Sonic can still run faster than Mach 2.366.**

**Rainbow Dash's speed is undetermined and unmentioned so I can't say much of anything, but I can still make a compelling arguement. Let's look at most Bronies and their arguments, shall we?**

**"Rainbow Dash can reach Mach 10!" Mach 10 is 3,402.9 m/s which is exceeding a sonic (rain)boom tenfold, so that's off.**

**"Rainbow Dash can surpass the speed of light!" This one doesn't even make SENSE! If you actually think that every time that Rainbow performed a Sonic Rainboom she exceeds the speed of light, she probably would have cut through the planet. Plus, the move is called a Sonic Rain'BOOM'. In other words, a sonic boom made as a pun on rainbows. ****I didn't want to mention Super Sonic, but he can surpass the speed of light.**

**And the whole "Rainbow Dash can beat Sonic because she can fly!" argument is frankly the only one that makes sense. Although, it is still a bad claim. This depends on the terrain. Maybe if Sonic had to run up a bunch of hills or mountains. Or if he had to run through a forest. if he had to endure a bunch of platforming. But if he had to run over water, or through a city, or across a plain then Sonic would obliterate RD. If there was some really rough terrain(like in Sonic and the Secret Rings), then maybe either Rainbow would win or they would tie. Period.**

**How a Sonic Rainboom REALLY works: A Mach cone appears in front of Rainbow Dash during a Sonic Rainboom, so she is most likely a few m/s away from Mach 1 right before a Sonic Rainboom. When the cone narrows, she can possibly be at Mach 1 right there, and she accelerates during the Rainboom, so THAT'S when she passes the sound barrier. She then maintains that speed during the actual Rainboom. Plus, it takes Rainbow Dash a full 20 seconds to perform a Sonic Rainboom, while Sonic takes half a second to perform a Sonic Boost.**

**Anyways, even Sonic's speed is undetermined because Sonic can go MUCH faster than this, but at the same time can't due to friction, slow hardware, and slow mind frames; needing to go at speeds that even the fastest of human reflexes can still be able to react to. So... Sonic's basically on a handicap because our brains are too slow for him. That's deep SEGA.**

**If I messed up on anything, let me know. I am kinda basing this on my prior knowledge from Sonic News Network, Wikipedia, and one of my best friends(Not GREAT sources, but still reliable). And there is still a lot of favoritism in Sonic's favor in my heart.**


	2. A Desrted Friend

**Living in New York City/State sucks. Those ELA State Assessments were sooooo BORING! I really wish I hadn't finished early. And then there's a math one at the end of the month. Luckily I'm good at math. But then, I'll be finished SUPER early, and still be booooooooooored!**

**Oh, and speaking of math... ****If you noticed last chapter, I have changed my name yet again. This time, it is "The Marvelous Mathmagician" There's no real reason. I'm just really good at math. Like _really _good. And now you know, [And knowing is only half the battle! G.I. Joe! Sorry...] even though none of you care. Plus, it makes a good alliteration with the letter "M". Plus, I didn't know that malicious was a bad thing at the time. Go figure.**

* * *

**UltimateCCC: You're too kind.**

**TheAwesomeCoolJay: Yeah, it was pretty good, wasn't it? I know I felt good!**

**Wilhelm Wigworthy: Oh, just you wait...**

**sonicth91: Took your advice into consideration. Check it out.**

**gamerman246: Thanks. And, I will keep the description cards. PS: Betweem you and me, I got this finished around Christmas. For the past few months, I've just been editting and adding extra blurbs. Don't tell anyone!**

* * *

**Sonic Lost World: Deadly Friendships Edition  
Chapter 2: A Deserted Friend**

**3rd Person P.O.V:**

As the Tornado flew across the sky, Sonic looked over his shoulder. He sighed at all of his pony friends trying to get comfortable in the red bi-plane. Sonic and Twilight Sparkle were perched on the left wing, Rainbow Dash was flying below the plane, Pinkie Pie was on the other wing, and Fluttershy, Rarity, and Applejack did their best to fit inside of the three small seats behind Tails, while holding up the fillies. Tails did tell them, it only seats four. They would have to carry the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Tell me again how Sonic got us to bring the fillies with us. It seems pretty dangerous for young fillies to follow us young adults across the planet. Don't you think?" Rarity asked Tails as she squirmed in the seat.

"Don't ask me. With a little bit of "cutie marks", a dash of "experience", and a sprinkle of "super power of teamwork", each of you said yes. Sonic's persuasion skills have always been 'up there'. How do you think he persuaded me to take him on this trip in the first place. I knew that we were gonna crash. We almost always do." Tails said as he turned the plane northwest. "Oh yeah, and what's a cutie mark anyways?"

Twilight, who just so happened to overhear, interrupted by magically turning Tails' head to the left towards her, while he maintained his job of keeping the plane in a straight line with his bodacious piloting skills. "Ooh! Sounds like my kind of question! A cutie mark is..." She began to explain as we turn our attention from this to somewhere less boring and redundant.

* * *

**3rd Person P.O.V:**

As Twilight explained what a cutie mark was while dangling 700 feet in the air, Rainbow Dash and Sonic had their own, more fun conversation. "So, let me get this straight. You expect me to believe that Eggman used this Time Eater thingumabob to try to erase all of his past defeats from the timeline?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yeah it was all lighthearted and fun, but the first hour or so was pretty scary for Tails and the rest of my friends. They had to float around without a body until I saved them. Don't tell Tails I told you, but he's still having an occasional nightmare." Sonic explained.

"Yeah. And Sonic had to team up with his ten year old self, Tails, and his five year old self (So... adorable) and pass through many nostalgic stages from their main adventures and defeat Eggman with Super Sonic in order to fix the timeline and get back to his sixteenth birthday party. Hey! How come you didn't invite me?!" Pinkie Pie explained, holding up a 20th Anniversary Edition poster of Modern and Classic Sonic doing one of their signature poses. Wha- HEY! GIVE THAT BACK! THAT'S MINE!

"Uh... yeah. That's pretty much what happened. It was awesome. Going back in time to all of these past moments and revisiting them. It was fun. Technically you should've been there.(*1) You are a part of my memories. Maybe you're just not canon to my history or something." Sonic remembered with his scarf flowing in the wind, looking really cool.

"Alright. So tell me about this Metal Sonic. How did you beat him again?"

"Well, Dr. Eggman first made another Death Egg. But this time around a little planet coincidentally called Little Planet. Then, he resurrected Metal Sonic from where Sonic defeated him in Sonic Generations. Wouldn't that be a good title if your adventure in time was a videogame?(*2) Anyway, with Metal Sonic back, he was powered up with some sort of weird orb from a temple. Then he chased after Sonic. When they met, Sonic and Tails battled with Metal Sonic in an amusement park. In space, Sonic and Tails raced Metal Sonic again and beat Metal to his own trap. They both then defeated Eggman's latest creation inside of the Death Egg Mk. II, the Egg Heart, causing a chain explosion, shutting down the fortress." Pinkie explained again.

"Darn it Pinkie! Stop spoiling stuff! This is my thing! Let me do all of the explaining from now on!" Sonic complained, stomping his feet on the wing of the plane and waving his arms around. Rainbow Dash laughed at the hedgehog's reaction. He was pouting just like a foal would if it dropped its ice cream onto the ground.

* * *

**Sonic the Hedgehog's P.O.V:**

As I threw my really good fake tantrum to entertain Rainbow and Pinkie, I felt a light tapping on my right shoulder. Immediately, I stopped pouting, and looked up at Tails. He was the one tapping me on the back. "Yeah. What's up?"

Tails picked up his goggles from his face, and now that he had my attention asked, "Do you know much of anything about this place? Cause I have no idea where I'm going,"

"Only what you know. I don't do directions. I just go with the flow. Trusting my insti-." I informed him.

"Twilight? Which way do we go?" Tails asked, taking my advice with a grain of salt as he interrupted me.

"I'm not sure either. We usually just take the train to get from place to place. But we're supposed to be headed for Appleoosa. That's where I can sense the most robotic activity. I can't tell. This is my first time _flying_ to the desert," Twilight asked, looking down at the endless amount of grassy farm plains just a few miles west of Ghastly Gorge. "in a PLANE."

"Right. I'd hate to say this, but we're lost."

"Wait! I know which way to go!" I shouted. Tails rolled his eyes after staring at me for a few seconds. The he pressed a button, and a(n X-Box 360) controller appeared behind him as he let go of the steering wheel. I rushed up and grabbed it, taking control of the plane. I turned the plane northeast, and kept following my own directions. After about 5 minutes, a desert could be seen over the horizon. "Boom." I gloated as the controller went back inside of the plane.

"How'd you know which way to go?" The Princess asked me, confused at my accurate directions.

"Just a hunch." (*3) I joked as the controller sank back into the plane. Actually Pinkie had explained all of this to me while the author was making lunch for his brother during the epilogue of the Sonic Colors story. Plus, she gave me a 2013 edition map of Equestria as a parting gift.

Pinkie burst into laughter for some reason, but was soon interrupted by Tails' voice. "Alright everyone! I've found Eggman. He's in that desert down there. We just have to find him." Tails broadcasted.

I nodded, grabbed my crimson red bag, and jumped off of the plane. I skydived down to the entrance of a nearby temple, flipping and doing amazing gymnastics with his scarf following suit in the wind. I was doing tricks that even Gabby Douglass could only dream about.(*4). All while still putting my bag on. Then, I waited for Tails to land. "Whoa. He's so... AWESOME!" Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, and Sweetie Belle shouted.

"Eh. Needs to be about 20% cooler." Rainbow Dash gloated along with rolling her eyes, before she took a nose dive to the ground. As if she didn't think it was awesome. Trust me, it was pretty awesome. I've got the gold medals to prove it!

* * *

**Zavok's P.O.V:**

Meanwhile, this "Eggman" was also having fun, yelling at us. How I despise him so...

"These animals are quite underwhelming," The idiotic scientist spoke while holding up an innocent bunny by the ears. "I'm disappointed in you incompetent fools. Violently disappointed." Eggman finished before he threw the bunny behind him, and stared at us, the Deadly Six.

The red one, (I just realized the game never speaks his name, so I'll just get it over with now) me, Zavok walked up to Dr. Eggman, and I poked his chest. "We don't care about your disappointment, "Master'."

Dr. Eggman reached into his pockets, and pulled out a conch. (Me: All hail the Magic Conch! (Another reference)) "Do you care now?" He said before he blew into it, sending out a pain into me and my brothers. We groaned in pain as the horrid music played. "Next time, bring better animals!"

* * *

**Zomom's P.O.V:**

Eggman sighed at the "weakness" of us. Mom said that I'm the muscle of the group though! I have extra strength. "You! Fat one! Go take care of the blue pest." Eggman called, pointing to the screen behind him.

"Hey! Who you callin' fat, Fatty?!" I asked, kinda sorta seeing the irony in Eggman's order.

"You! Now if you hurry up and destroy Sonic, I've got an even bigger sandwich for you." Eggman bribed me, throwing the sandwich into the air. Of course I was going to take it. I was hungry as always.

"Oh boy! Sandwich!" I cheered as I jumped up, and caught the sandwich. I took a bite, biting into the sandwich as I landed onto the ground, causing a bit of the floor to cave in. I ignored the little "mess" I made and went off running, destroying the floorboards with each step.

"Oh... help me." Eggman groaned, putting a hand over his face.

* * *

**3rd Person P.O.V:**

As the Tornado landed next to the mummy wrapped awesome scarf wearing Sonic and the bare Rainbow Dash, the gang all jumped out of the plane at the same time. "Whew. That was some mighty good flyin' Sugarfox. I didn't expect an 11 year old to be that good at flying a plane. And that is the honest truth." Applejack complimented Tails.

"Thanks AJ. That means a lot." Tails thanked her as the fox and rest of the ponies walked up to the speedsters.

"HE'S THAT YOUNG?!" The Cutie Mark Crusaders asked loudly, surprised at Tails' age. He was only like a year older than they were!

"Okay. Now, we just need to find out where we are. Then, we can go after the "Not So Deadly Six." Sonic directed, ignoring the CMC. Everyone looked around. Applejack grew excited.

"I know where we are! We're near good ole Appleoosa! My cousin should be around here. Let's go Applejack! We haven't seen Braeburn in soooo long!" Apple Bloom cheered, happy to see her cousin again.

"Uh... I don't know. Braeburn can be kinda... What's the word I'm looking for?" Applejack wanted to say something, but couldn't exactly find the right words.

"Vexatious? Irritating? Doltish?" Tails guessed.

"Bothersome? Troubling? Simpleminded?" Sweetie Belle added.

"Shortsighted? Nonsensical?" Twilight attempted.

"Sure? If you could translate that into English." Applejack sighed. Tails face palmed. And Sweetie Belle and Twilight Sparkle face hoofed. Being smart sucks sometimes.

Sonic sped up to the front of Applejack and her earth pony sister. "Now hold on just a second. We should most definitely find your cousin. Maybe he'll know something that could be useful to solving our problem. But, how do we get there?" Sonic pointed out.

"Yeah Applejack. Sonic has a point. We know nothing about this place. We could use a guide." Tails added.

"I've got a map of Equestria. Courtesy of Pinkie. That's me! We just have to head..." Pinkie started. She began to drag out the word head, and started twirling around in a circle. As she spun, she also turned the map, sort of folding it. After about half a minute, she stopped, and revealed an origami . "We have to head Northeast. We're not too too far actually. We are on the edge of the Desert Badlands. We'll see Appleoosa in about a half hour."

"Too long. Eight minutes. Tops." Sonic said, placing a hand on his hips.

"All right! Now, let's reach that town before we die of thirst!"

* * *

**3rd Person P.O.V:**

**(Music Insert: Sonic Lost World - Desert Ruins Zone 1 music)**

Sonic, Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo took off for the town at warp speed. For a town so close, there was a lot of traps, temples, dungeons, and pits that needed to be passed. Sonic started to move his feet in a figure 8 motion, and sped up slightly faster than Rainbow Dash. '_Dang. He really is fast! Probably some cheap trick with his shoes. If I could see his shoes clearly._'(*5) Scootaloo processed in her mind, as she rode on top of the Pegasus. Sonic and Rainbow Dash left the rest of their friends in the dust as they took off, scarf flailing in the wind.

"I hope that those three don't get into any trouble. That would be very unfortunate. Even at Sonic's standards." Fluttershy said worried about her friend's well beings.

"Sonic's crashed into walls, burnt himself in a pit of lava, fallen headfirst into the planet from space, and fallen into the ocean so many times, that it's hard to keep track. There isn't a single hour where Sonic doesn't get into trouble or wound up hurt." Tails laughed, using finger quotes to emphasize his point.

Twilight Sparkle and Sweetie Belle laughed as well. "Girls! I think that Sonic hurting himself recklessly is not a laughing matter. Much." Rarity scolded at the two before bursting into giggles herself.

"Sorry. Let's go. We have a lot of ground to cover, if we're to catch the fastest things alive." Twilight said, as she teleported to a ruined temple door.

Sonic and Rainbow Dash ran and flew up to 6 motobug badnicks in a row. Sonic smiled, as he jumped up and kicked one into the rest. As he landed, he accelerated off after the rainbow wake of Rainbow Dash with a spin dash.

As Sonic reached the two Pegasi, there were structures everywhere, that looked like ramps. Sonic used his parkour abilities to run up a side of the ramp. When he reached the top, he fully charged up a spin dash, and rolled to the other side of the ramp. Then he jumped, gaining some big air. He jumped onto a tree, and ran down a side onto the ground.

Rainbow Dash was still flying ahead, but only by a little. She noticed a lot of quicksand in the distance. "Sonic! There's quicksand up ahead. Be careful!" Rainbow called out.

Sonic nodded his head, and sped up once more. He spin dashed through a couple of motobugs, and noticed an enormous sand worm pop out of the sand! Sonic slowed down, and turned around. He ran up the side of another ramp, and shot forward like a rocket with a spin dash after reaching the top. He did some amazing flip tricks and his velocity allowed for him to gain enough air to cross the sandy pit. He landed on some solid ground, and kept running.

* * *

**Rainbow Dash's P.O.V:**

**(Music Continue: Sonic Lost World - Desert Ruins Zone 1 music)**

The Squirt and I landed in front of some cacti the size of at least 3 apple trees rolling in a circle.

'_What the hay? Seriously, rolling cacti? What will the world come to next? Giant fruit rolling around?_' Rainbow Dash asked, as she facehoofed herself. Sonic rolled up behind them, and silently tapped Scootaloo and me with his fingers. We quickly turned around, ready to buck whoever was coming towards us, only to see Sonic.

"We should probably wait for Tails and the others. Let's go and find some animal capsules." He suggested. Scootaloo clapped her hooves in agreement. Sonic took Scootaloo from off of my back, and ran up the side of a ruined door like thing. On top, was no other than a capsule. "Cool. Eggman better have a good reason for stuffing cute animals in here!" Sonic promised, confusing Scootaloo. Scootaloo shrugged this off, hay, I would have too, and just pressed the giant yellow button sitting atop the capsule.

* * *

**Miles "Tails" Prower's P.O.V:**

"Hey! There they are!" I shouted, as I started spinning my tails, enabling my power to fly into the air. This really surprised the 2 out of 3 of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. To them, foxes can't fly! Never have! Never will. Until today that is...

"Alright Tails. I guess we can take a look inside of that temple over there. I wonder what that roaring in there is coming from. Probably some really big monster ready to eat us at the sight of a blueberry and a banana, or something like those monsters from during the Dark Gaia/Light Gaia incident, or those aliens and angry animals from the whole Nocturnus Clan thing with Shade." Sonic insisted. As he kept going, reminding me of our scariest adventures, sweat began to form at the top of my forehead, clouding up my goggles.

"Yeah... would you look at the time. Gotta go and give my watch it's lunch. Bye Sonic!" I cried as I quickly flew away in _slight_ fear. I mean, look at that thing! It looked like it was about to collapse! Not only that, but moans could be heard from inside. I could swear that whatever was inside was NOT in a good mood. Sonic was most likely right. It probably ate trespassers for breakfast, lunch, and dinner; having legal archeologists for a snack.

"Oh well. Guess it's just me and you R.D." Sonic said, getting into his usual "ready to race" pose. Rainbow Dash followed suit, allowing for Scootaloo to climb aboard her back.

And with that, Rainbow Dash and Sonic jumped off of the structure, and headed into the temple.

"Okay guys. Looks like we'll tackle the outside. See if there are any shortcuts, or strange findings anywhere." I ordered. I really like it when I'M giving the useful tips and important orders. I feel stronger and older, being one of the youngest of us at eleven years old.

Anyhow, everyone walked next to Fluttershy and I as we flew. Everything was silent until Sweetie Belle spoke up.

"Hey Tails. How can you fly like that? Doesn't that hurt?" She asked.

"I was born like this. I don't know how it happened, but I've always had these. And using them has proven to be useful. After I met Sonic, we always needed these bad boys to fly somewhere of a small distance or catch up to him." I explained.

"Oh. That's cool." Sweetie Belle responded. It was quite obvious that she was confused. Oh well. New laws of physics are made, and then defied like every other week back home anyways.

* * *

**Scootaloo's P.O.V:**

**(Music Insert: Sonic Rush: Ethno Circus - Blaze version) or (Sandopolis Zone Classic - Sonic Generations Remix by NicoCW)**

Meanwhile, Sonic, Rainbow Dash and I were inside of the temple. "Dang. This is bringing back some serious deja vu," Sonic commented. And I guess that was true. There were ancient relics everywhere, possibly dating back to the "Before Alicorn" time period I learned about in school not too long ago. And these reminded me of one of the Daring Do books that Rainbow Dash had read to me titled "Daring Do and the Ring of Destiny"(*6). I had NO IDEA what Sonic was talking about though. "As I know from movie experience (that makes more sense), do not touch ANYTHING!" Sonic directed, but Rainbow wasn't listening. She noticed a rainbow colored gem. She walked over, and picked it up. She then placed it down and shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Nothing's happening." And to prove her point, she started playing catch with the gem herself, throwing it higher into the air with each catch.

Suddenly, there was a weird rumbling. "Anypony feel that?" I asked, walking next to the rainbow maned speedster, and my idol.

"Yeah. I can feel it too." Rainbow Dash agreed.

Then, a giant worm rose up from the floor, eating anything in its path from badnicks to relics. I SCREAMED with all of my might! That sure was surprising! Sorry about this, but I hope you're proud of yourself Rainbow Dash! Rainbow dropped the gem in surprise, breaking it into a bazillion pieces.

Sonic grabbed us two Pegasi, and scaled up the nearest wall. The worm was still coming. He started to climb the wall even faster, just avoiding the worm's tongue. And to make things worse, fire came spitting from the walls!

Then, the worm lunged at us three, trying to eat us. I kept screamed loudly, warning Sonic. Sonic jumped over to the next wall, a few feet away, and scaled up the opposite one, without a single drop of speed, just barely avoiding some fire from the wall that we just came from. Once Sonic had reached the top, he threw up Rainbow and I. Sonic back flipped over the ledge, and grabbed us in midair before Rainbow could fly away. He looked down. There was only a black void, which was the monster's mouth. Sonic yelled out a battle cry as he ran past the monster's mouth as it escalated. Sonic then scaled up another wall until he reached the ceiling. He jumped for some vines that were hanging down. He flipped himself over, and climbed across the ceiling using his feet! How could he run on ceilings too? As he was upside down, still carrying us two ponies, we looked down again. The first worm had a little friend! Another worm monster climbed up even faster than the last, coming so close to our little group, that I was able to feel the wet, slimy tongue of the beast on her back hooves. I think Sonic just earned a whole new level of respect from us both!

* * *

**3rd Person P.O.V:**

Outside of the temple, Tails and the other ponies ran and flew about, avoiding badnicks and traps. Sand pits and motobugs were giving chase to everyone, but Tails carried Rarity, Sweetie Belle, and Applejack, and Twilight carried Apple Bloom, while Fluttershy carried no one. And Pinkie Pie was bouncing atop the sand pits without a care in the world, somehow not sinking into the quicksand.

* * *

**3rd Person P.O.V:**

**(Music Continue: Sonic Rush: Ethno Circus - Blaze version)**

Sonic, Scootaloo, and Rainbow Dash escalated through the temple, until they reached about 5 badnicks. Grabbers from Sonic 2 (and Generations) and Egg Wizards from Sonic Heroes to be exact. There was also a giant dome surrounding an enormous platform with a red prism inside. There was an alternate way to go, because they were also locked in a room. Sonic knew what this meant. This meant to defeat all of the enemies in order to pass. Sonic skidded to a stop, put down Scootaloo, and threw himself upward. He then did midair spin kick at the robots, sending a gust of sharp wind, and homed in at the badnicks. Sonic performed a homing attack on all of them at the same time, releasing all of the chickens and pigs trapped inside. Once all of the badnicks were eradicated, the dome dissolved into thin air and the door unlocked and opened up, allowing the animals to leave. The ponies and hedgehog jumped onto the platform, and it began to float away. Sonic held onto Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash as tight as he could as the platform accelerated, and nearly passed the jump. He jumped while grabbing Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash's tails and jumped into an turning elevator thingy. Sonic boosted while still holding us and accelerated enough so that the "elevators" would move. He repeated this about 4 times, going higher and higher.

Then, as Sonic exited out of the final elevator, his speed carried him off onto a slide of some sort of sludge. The slide caused Sonic to slide down in corkscrews and all sorts of things. And in the corner of the hedgehog's eye, was the exit! Surrounded by a ring of fire! (Who builds this kind of stuff?) Sonic hugged each pony with each arm, and jumped off of the platform. He dived into the exit, just missing the ring of fire, slightly burning a tip of Rainbow Dash's tail, with both ponies scared straight.

"I've never been so scared in my life." Rainbow Dash whispered, giving Sonic a face with very small eye pupils.

"S-Sonic, if your fur is yellow and wet, that's be-be-because of Rainbow D-D-Dash. I think that she peed herself." Scootaloo stuttered, giving Sonic a scared look while cowering behind her hooves. Rainbow Dash turned around in either anger or embarrassment because she didn't.

At that comment, Sonic checked himself. He wasn't yellow or wet anywhere. Or, at least he hoped he wasn't. He shrugged it off, and laughed. It was funny to see such funny faces after cheating death once again with physics defying skills. '_Was THAT why the worms stopped chasing us when we reached the badnicks? SCOOTALOO! RAINBOW DASH! That's disgusting!' _Sonic thought to himself, sticking out his tongue in disgust.

Sonic shook his head at the ponies. They were still frozen in fear. Sonic brought his hand back, and lightly slapped his friend's heads. Rainbow Dash was first. "Thanks. Feeling less hysterical now." Rainbow thanked Sonic before he lightly slapped Scootaloo's head.

"Darn. I'm gonna have nightmares all the way until Winter Wrap Up." Scootaloo shuddered.

Rainbow Dash lowered herself down, and allowed Scootaloo to climb onto her. Sonic charged up a spin dash.

"How does he do that, Rainbow?" Scootaloo asked.

"I don't really know. But this guy basically defies physics." Rainbow Dash answered.

"Oh. What are physics?"

"Nothing. Ask Twilight sometime later."

Sonic sent himself rolling around at the speed of sound. He uncurled himself, and started to run at full speed. Sonic came across a whole bunch of robotic twisters. Each twister was full of dust, dried mud, and rocks. Rainbow Dash was right behind him. If what she said about Equestrian weather was true and what Sonic knew from a certain game, then she should be able to destroy the rock throwing robot with a lightning bolt.(*7)

"Yo! Rainbow! I need you to do me a solid." Sonic called.

"Sure. What is it?" Rainbow Dash replied, floating above Sonic.

"I need for you to have a lightning bolt strike that robot tornado. This needs to be perfect. You only have one shot at this."

"I'm on it!"

* * *

**3rd Person P.O.V:**

Tails and Twilight dropped each passenger with care, and landed themselves. As they landed, they saw a truly magnificent sight. The town was close. But, as everyone knows: with any and almost all videogames, when you get to the end, everything gets like ten times harder. There were rolling cacti, worm monsters spewing out purple acid, quicksand pits, and spike traps.

Twilight used her magic to cover everyone with force fields. Tails used his own spin dash to bounce around the place, destroying enemies. Pinkie Pie used her own version of a homing attack by jumping onto each enemy at point blank range to assist Tails. Together, the two destroyed all of the threats, while everypony else bucked away all of the spikes in the way or avoided them altogether. With everything cleared away, it was just a home stretch. They gave it their all, and raced to the town of Appleoosa.

* * *

**Rainbow Dash's P.O.V:**

I did as I was told, even if the order was from Sonic. I flew up, and found the nearest cloud. Then, I jumped onto it, releasing lightning. The lightning accelerated to the robotic tornados, and the giant dust bunny exploded on contact, releasing... a squirrel. Why Sonic and Fluttershy care so much about even the smallest of animals, I have no idea. After this, it was a home free touchdown for the town, Appleoosa. So Sonic, Squirt, and I rushed for the town.

* * *

**3rd Person P.O.V:**

There, in between the mountains, was Appleoosa. That was where the teams would meet up with Applejack and Apple Bloom's cousin Braeburn.

Everyone reached the town strangely at the exact same time. "Yo Tails! Long time no see!(*8)" Sonic shouted as he jogged next to his little brother.

"Sonic! Long time no see!(*8) What's up?" Tails greeted Sonic.

"Oh, you know. Had a near death situation. Nothing out of the ordinary. How are you?" Sonic answered.

"There was a lot of flying. I wish we still had the plane. That would've made work for my tails a whole lot easier." Tails whined, holding his appendages in his hands.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now, let's wrap up this pity party and go already!" Rainbow Dash interrupted.

'_Wow. She really is just like Sonic. In speed and attitude._' Tails thought to himself.

* * *

**Applejack's P.O.V:**

At the entrance to (Insert loud cliché Southern accent here) "APPLEOOSA!", there was a young dandelion yellow Earth Pony stallion with an orange mane, a vest, and a hat similar to my own. It was no other than my cousin, Braeburn. "Well howdy there cousin Applejack! It's been so long since I last seen ya! What like 2 years? We're doin' mighty fine with the buffalo thanks to you. Really glad you're back." Braeburn sputtered out, without really thinking.

"It's been 10 months since I first visited you here with my friends, and about 2 since our last reunion." I explained to the stallion, rolling my eyes in annoyance.

But he ignored me, and kept on talking, "Hey there! Welcome to APPLEOOSA!" He greeted us.

"Braeburn, please listen..."

"You listen Applejack! Mind your manners. You haven't introduced me to your compadres. Shame on you,"

"Braeburn, listen. Something terrible is happening!"

"Something terrible is right! You still haven't introduced me to your new friends!"

"Listen Braeburn. I..."

"Ah ah ah! Friends first! Then a tour!"

I sighed. I knew for a FACT that Braeburn wasn't gonna listen until he got his way. That stallion was as stubborn as a turkey was, the day before Thanksgiving. "Braeburn, this is Sonic the Hedgehog," I introduced Sonic to my cousin, and Sonic shook his hoof. "And this is Miles Prower. But, just call him Tails." I introduced Tails to Braeburn, and Tails shook Braeburn's hoof. "Now Braeburn, can we..."

Braeburn already pushed me, my sister, and my friends over to the middle of the town. "This 'ere is APPLEOOSA! Cutest little town in Colterator Canyon,(*8)" Before I could speak again, Braeburn pushed our team of 11 to yet another destination. "And 'ere's our local watering hole," We were pushed somewhere else in a heartbeat. "Here is our Salt Spittin' Saloon!" Before anypony could get a good look at anything else, Braeburn pushed the gang somewhere else. "And here, is the greatest sight in all of APPLEOOSA! This is Appleoosa Acres. Our first harvest of the month should be any day now." Braeburn explained.

"BRAEBURN!" I screamed, a tick mark formed around my forehead in frustration.

"Uh, yeah cous'?" Braeburn FINALLY stopped talking.

I angrily started to explain, "We have a HUGE problem! A villain from their world has been making robots, and he is sending them after us! Have you seen one?" I asked. (*9)

"Wow. So these guys are from another world? That must be something strange,"

"No. Not really. Now back to our original question, have you seen any robots or anything big and scary?" Sonic asked impatiently.

"Oh yeah. I saw some fat zeti thing climbing up Bloomberg earlier today for somethin'... I let it do it's business, and left it alone. Strange fella."

"The Deadly Six! They found us!" Rainbow Dash cried, earning a gasp from everyone except for Sonic and Pinkie Pie.

Sonic gave Braeburn a determined look. "Did you see where it went next?"

"Yes. It's right over there. Surprised that you missed it."

* * *

**Name: Braeburn  
Age: 17 years old  
Gender: Male  
Species: Earth Pony  
Height: 3 feet 3 inches  
Weight: 74 pounds  
Likes: Buffalo, Talking, Appleoosa, Apples, Applejack  
Dislikes: ?  
Abilities: Apple Bucking  
Occupation: Owner of Appleoosa Apple Farm (Not real name)**

* * *

**3rd Person P.O.V:**

Sonic and the ponies all turned their heads to the right. There, at the entrance of the town, was a really, really, really, really fat zeti, expected to have an equal sized appetite. In it's hands was a handful of Earth Ponies and a couple of Pegasi. Zomom raised them over his enormous mouth and was just about to drop them, when he saw Sonic in the corner of his eye.

"Hey look! It's Sonic!" It said before jumping up. He threw away the ponies, and conveniently, they all landed in the spittoon next to each other in the chairs of the counter of the Salty Saloon. The yellow beast pulled down a robotic, green and purple cubed face. Then he rode the face over to Sonic and the rest of the ponies. "Wow. You're barely even a snack!" He shouted, spitting saliva all over Sonic and his sports tape. That's gross!

"Let me tell you something big yellow zeti who was sent by Eggman to kill me... or eat me! You may be big, but I'm bigger! Except for the fact that you're taller than me, and heavier than me! Just like the saying goes, the bigger they are, the harder they fall! So that makes you being bigger than me a disadvantage for you! So you might be big, but you ain't bad. Cause the hedgehog's gonna defeat you in a landslide!"(*10) Sonic screamed his loudest while shaking himself dry, scaring even Zomom himself.

* * *

_Unnecessary Flashback..._

_"Hey Shadow! How you doin' good buddy?" Sonic asked as he entered G.U.N Headquarters, waving his hand towards Shadow._

_Shadow turned around, with his back facing Sonic now. "We're not buddies,"_

_Sonic sweat dropped. "Right. So anyways, check out my new look!"_

_Shadow turned around, now facing Sonic, and turned back to his initial position. "Sonic. You look like an idiot. More of an idiot I should add."_

_"Come on. Lighten up. Everyone else liked it, and is got some new looks too. Tails Knuckles, Amy."_

_Shadow began to walk away. "I don't care. Look, I've got a bit of a cold, so you might want to stay bah-ah-ah..."_

_Sonic sped in front of him, not paying Shadow any attention. He jokingly began to mess with Shadow, boasting about how good he looked compared to Shadow._

_"Achoo!" Shadow sneezed._

_Just as Sonic stopped, he quickly noticed the incoming snot monster. He tried to run away screaming "NOOOOOOO!", but it was too late. He was already hit! "Aaaaaahhh!" Sonic shouted as he fell onto the floor._

_"What are you crying about?" Shadow asked, wiping his nose._

_"I've caught... the emo," Sonic whimpered._

_"The what?"_

_"THE EMO! AAAAAAAHHHH! Get hot water! Get some disinfectant! Get some iodine! (*11) Call an ambulance! Call Vanilla!" Sonic screamed as he ran out of G.U.N Headquarters._

_"Weird kid."_

**_Three hours later, Sonic learned that "The Emo" was not a real disease, and that you certainly CAN put anything on the internet that isn't true. Of course, this was after a couple tubs of baths worth of wam water, ten bottles of disinfectant, and a bunch of Lysol had been wasted. And ever since then, Sonic has been traumatized by spit. Shadow was right. Sonic is weird._**

* * *

**3rd Person P.O.V:**

**(Music Insert: [Sonic Lost World x MLP FiM] The Mane Six vs. The Deadly Six by KingSpartaX37)**

The zeti wasted no time, and quickly started up the machine again, and attempted to step on Sonic, patting his enormous belly. Sonic rolled out of the way, and ran around to the back of the robot. There was a big, blue button orb lodged in the robot's backside. Sonic quickly homing attacked the robot. Sonic then ran around the robot. "Watching you run around is making me hungry." the zeti yawned. Sonic's face grew a determined look. At this point, all of Appleoosa's population came to watch Sonic fight off the beast. He charged up a spin dash, and rolled around the robotic face. The yellow zeti released a whole bunch of explosives from the robot's mouth. Sonic used his quick step to dodge them. The zeti started to run. Sonic gave chase to the zeti, and homing attacked the button once more. The button turned red, and the robot farted out fireballs! Sonic boosted away from the fire, but they were locked onto him! Sonic had an idea. He slowed down just enough that the balls were directly behind him. Sonic homing attacked the button again, and jumped away before the fireballs could turn. The fireballs brought fire to the machine, and it melted away, with Zomom just barely escaping. Then Zomom came from the sky, and tried to sit on Sonic. Sonic cartwheeled away just in time. The zeti left a huge hole in the ground, and it was stuck. Sonic took this disadvantage for the yeti into an advantage for himself. Sonic homing attacked the monstrosity a dozen times. Then, the zeti sank into the ground screaming, "Your lucky it's dinnertime!" Sonic watched the face explode into a capsule. Sonic jumped onto the capsule, and released all of the chickens, squirrels, flickies, and bunnies. Sonic did a new move where he jumped up, rolled around, flipped back up, moonwalked, twisted, and kick flipped into his signature pose with one finger up, and his leg back.(*12) Then, he jumped off.

As Sonic landed, he could hear cheers and claps coming from the audience. "Hey. the bigger they are, the harder they fall. Am I right?" Sonic asked the townsponies as he turned around and witnessed Appleoosans dancing around in the town. They seemed happy. Their sheriff, Sheriff Silverstar walked up to the hedgehog. "Thank youuu..."

"Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Thank you Sonic for saving our little town. Although, I probably could've done it myself."

Sonic smiled. "Right..."

Then he walked up to the rest of his crew. "What was that all about?" Twilight asked.

"Eggman has released six deadly creatures. Now, they want my head in a trophy case. As usual." Sonic explained, showing six fingers.

"No. I meant with the screaming. Are you crazy or something?"

"We have got to put a stop to this." Fluttershy responded, interrupting Twilight.

"You're right Shy. We can't let them do anymore damage." Twilight figured, dropping the whole Sonic's crazy subject.

* * *

**Cubot's P.O.V:**

Meanwhile, Dr. Egghead stared at his television screen. Sometimes I forget his name... "Power levels green, Orbot?"

The small lackey turned around from typing at the computer. "Power levels: stable. Extractor activated." Orbot broadcasted as he turned the lever for the Extractor. The machine turned on, and spun, beginning to suck some of the life out of Mobius.

"Good, good."

I floated over to the sample fluid. I removed the container, and the liquid poured all over me. It was amazing! It felt like a new battery and a fresh oil change! "Oh yeah. That's the stuff. Feed me baby! Glug, glug, glug. I'm feeling stronger by the second!" I shouted as I flexed my amazing robot arms.

The screen on the computer started to blink red. "Levels fluctuating. Reaction unstable. Better shut it down quick boss. Or else, it'll lock into overload." Orbot suggested.

"Grr. Shut it down!" Kintobor ordered.

Orbot stopped the machine, and I didn't feel any more of that amazing liquid anymore. "Aww. Why'd you stop boss? I felt great!" I whined.

"The machine is unstable. We just want to borrow some of the planet's energy, not completely destroy it." Dr. Wily explained.

"Speak for yourself." Zavok said in the background.

Any of those names correct?

* * *

**Sonic the Hedgehog's P.O.V:**

Tails, the Elements of Harmony, and I walked up to Zomom. (Braeburn had stayed in Appleoosa.) We had found him pretty quickly. Rainbow Dash sighed. Zomom was eating a sandwich her size plus my own and Scootaloo's. "One word of advice: Diet and exercise!" Rainbow Dash commented, trotting in place.

"Hey! That's three words!" Zomom shouted, and smacked Rainbow Dash in the head with his sandwich. I was enraged to see one of my friends get hurt, by a hand, or a sandwich in this case, even if it was Rainbow Dash. "I see you like to chew. Maybe you should chew ON MY FOOT!"(*12) I yelled. I jumped up, and dived into the zeti, but I too was smacked away by the sandwich. I landed on top of Rainbow right in front of everybody else.

"I think I'll have you for desert!" Zomom said in between bites of his sandwich to the ponies, spitting turkey meat and lettuce at the group.

"Don't talk with your mouth full! It is quite degrading." Rarity ordered, wiping a chunk of lettuce off of Sweetie Belle's cheek.

"Yeah, right!" Zomom mumbled, eating his sandwich and moving around. As he moved, his sandwich moved too, whizzing past me. I acrobatically bent about, avoiding the sandwich.

"Hey! I forgot the mustard!" Again, Zomom swung his sandwich, missing me as I dodged it in the nick of time. "Be right back!" Zomom yelled as he ran away for his forgotten mustard.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rainbow Dash yelled, as she flew after him, causing me to run after her.

* * *

**3rd Person P.O.V:**

**(Music Insert: Sonic Unleashed: Shamar: Arid Sands Day music)**

Sonic and the others gave chase to the zeti, but were followed by one of Eggman's robotic tornados. The tornado tore through everything ranging from hedgehogs to unicorns. Sonic and the rest of the gang sped up, with the pones using a super speed spell invented by the one and only Princess Twilight Sparkle, avoiding all of the robots and level hazards that it threw at them.

"Whoa! That tornado's carrying a motobug!"(*13) Sonic yelled as he ducked out of the way of a speeding motobug.

It was almost like the tornado had it'd own gravitational pull. As long as the group kept their speed max, they weren't pulled in. Unfortunately, a lot of robots and plants were pulled in.

Fluttershy looked up. She saw a capsule. "Sonic! A capsule!" Sonic looked up too. He jumped over to Fluttershy, and the mare carried the light hedgehog over to the capsule. Sonic bounced off of the yellow button, releasing all of the animals. Then, he jumped down, just before the twister could catch him. He spin dashed over to the rest of his friends.

* * *

**Fluttershy's P.O.V:**

**(Music Continue: Sonic Unleashed: Shamar Arid Sands Day music)**

As we ran, we reached a wall. Sonic and Pinkie Pie scaled up the wall with their physics defying skill set, while Twilight and Rarity teleported, I carried Scootaloo as I also ran up the wall, and Applejack, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle helped each other up. When we reached the other side, there was nowhere else to go. We were stuck in between a rock and a hard place. Sonic tried to spin dash through the rock, but it was too large. Instead he bounced back.

"Darn. There's nowhere else to go. If only we could burrow underground like last time in the park, this would be so much easier." Sonic pointed out, rubbing his head in pain.

I stopped dead in my tracks. I did have something that would help us burrow underground. But, I was afraid of Sonic's reaction. I had a feeling that Sonic would get mad. After all he did so much work to free them. I carefully stepped away slowly. '_Maybe if I don't make a sound, they won't notice_' I thought to herself.

"Hey Flutters. Where ya goin'?" Apple Bloom asked, scaring me, expectedly.

'_Oh dear. I forgot that Apple Bloom knows!_' I thought to myself.

* * *

_Another Unnecessary Flashback..._

_Apple Bloom walked down a hill near Fluttershy's house. She was on her way to Zecora's for a beautifully tasteful spice called cinammon (the local market had run out), so that Applejack and herself would be able to make apple pie. Of couse, since Zecora lived in the "dangerous" Everfree Forest, she needed somepony older to escort her. Fluttersy seemed to be the only one who wasn't busy enought to not take her._

_As Apple Bloom stopped near Fluttershy's front door, she heard a few crashes and bangs. "Stop little guy! You need to eat your veggies in order to become big and strong, just like your mommy would want!" Fluttershy's voice rang through the wooden door at a volume just above a mumble._

_"What the?" Apple Bloom asked herself. Fluttershy was "screaming" at an animal! What'd he do? Try to find his cutie mark in trouble making?_

_Just before Apple Bloom could open the door to let Fluttershy know that she had arrived, the door swung open, crushing apple Bloom, and out came a red light. It flew forwards at amazing speeds, and Fluttershy came running after. "Please stop!"_

_The "animal" did stop, and Apple Bloom, as soon as she got the door from off of her, was able to see what the animal was. And, it was no animal that she had ever seen before. 'That thing HAD to have come out of the Everfree Forest. And that doesn't look anything like a bunny.'_

_"Hey! Fluttershy! Need some help?" Apple Bloom called._

_"No, I've got it Apple Bloom," Fluttershy reassured the filly as she grabbed the animal into a hug, comforting him. "APPLE BLOOM?" Fluttershy yelped in surprise._

_"Howdy."_

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"I came here for you to take me to Zecora's"_

_"Oh... You can't say anything about this!"_

_Apple Bloom was confused. "Say anything about what?"_

_"The wisp." Fluttershy whispered._

_"The wha?"_

_"I'll explain before we go, okay?"_

_"Okay."_

* * *

Sonic sped over to the two of us. "What's up A.B.?"

"Fluttershy, just tell 'em already. I already know. PINKIE already knows. Don't think that we won't tell 'im."

* * *

_ANOTHER Unnecessary Flashback_

_One day aftyer Apple Bloom had learned about the wisps that Fluttershy was babysitting, she had ran into Pinkie. "HI APPLE BLOOM!" Pinkie loudly greeted her filly friend._

_"Oh, howdy Pinkie. What'cha got there? And why are you so dirty?"_

_Pinkie raised up her weirdly shaped, pink snd purple polka dotted bedsheet covered package above her head, and wiggled it as she spoke. "This... is my... GREATEST INVENTION EVER!"_

_That made sense. Pinkie was covered from head to toe in oil stains and grime, and on her forehead were inventors goggles. "Uh, mind telling me what it is?" Apple Bloom asked._

_Pinkie smiled evily before tearing down the bedsheet, revealling a... thing."It's my wisp capsule generator!" Ooooh. I guess if you've played Sonic Colors and actually know what a capsule looks like, then sniffed a Tropical Fantasy soda after shaking it while it is half empty, then you could see a wisp capsule. Along with being able to see living cotton candy dancing in front of you._

_"You know about the wisps that Fluttershy is babysitting?"_

_"No, but now my invention actually has a purpose and wasn't a waste of twenty seven hours of nonstop work! Thanks Apple Bloom!"_

_"Wha-What?"_

* * *

"Tell him what?" Pinkie asked, popping up from behind Sonic.

"Um... I have a few wisps. Every now and then, the mother comes to Equestria and leaves some wisps in my care for a little while. And today, I brought this girl, because she was the best behaved. A friend of mine is watching them back home."Fluttershy explained.

"Cool! Have you got a yellow one?" Well, that wasn't the reaction I was expecting.

"Of course. Okay little guy, come on out. It's just a friend of mine. Sonic." I cooed at my mane, earning a few stares from Sonic.

A yellow cone wisp popped out of my own mane. It looked at Sonic, and smiled. It quickly flew into Sonic, coating him in a light similar to the color of my coat.

"Where'd it go?" Sweetie Belle asked me.

"You'll see." I whispered.

"DRILL!" Sonic shouted. Then, he turned into a drill, jumped up, and dug through the ground.

"WHOA! That's so cool!" Scootaloo shouted.

**(Music Insert: Sonic Colors: Yellow Drill music)**

Sonic dug through the sand below. There were many enemies. Sonic cut through all of the robots that were down there. Then, Sonic popped out of the dirt. He flew up, and came back down. He dug through once again. He left a trail below leaving marks of where he had been. He jumped from out of the sand again, and detransformed.

**(End music)**

"Okay. Fluttershy, we're gonna need a lot of yellow aliens."

I politely called Pinkie Pie over. "Okay Pinkie, you know what to do."

Pinkie Pie raised a hoof to her mouth, grabbed a megaphone from her mane, and whistled 10 seconds of an unfamiliar, and NOT the song I had taught her ( My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic theme song). Strange enough, that song worked. A huge number of wisp flew overhead. There were a total of 8 different wisp types. I only needed the yelloow ones. That's the song for all of them, Pinkie.

Sonic and Tails were left there with their eyes bulging and jaw dropped. "How many wisps stay with you?" Tails asked.

"Oh, I don't know, like fifteen."

Sonic fixed his astonished face, turning it into a pleased one. He gave me a thumbs up as the yellow wisps all traveled into all of the characters. "Alright everypony, we need to find that zeti. I already took a look everywhere, so stay close to me. Better yet, release the power of the wisps at the same time. On three! One! Two! Three!"

"DRILL!"

* * *

**3rd Person P.O.V:**

**(Music Insert: Sonic Lost World - Yellow Drill Music)**

The crew all transformed into a drill. They orbited around each other, and spun through the ground at supersonic speeds in a multicolored rainbow of different colors. They drilled out into the open. They popped out, and popped back in another wall of dirt. They drilled all the way through the dirt, until they got outside again. This time, the team exited out of the drill as they bounced off of a hard surface.

**(End music)**

"That... was... AWESOME!" Scootaloo shouted as the wisps flew away.

"Compliment my genius later, cause here's Tall, Skinny, and Deadly!" Sonic shouted as he grabbed the Cutie Mark Crusaders in his arms and blasted off. "HEY! Get back here Sonic!" Rainbow shouted after him.

"Those two are really something, aren't they?" Tails asked, as he started to spin his namesakes for a burst of speed.

Pinkie Pie bounced up next to him. "Yeah. They really go against IGN's reviews for Sonic Lost World. I mean, he's so fast! IGN was all like, "Sonic's so slow in this game. And how could they say that our planet is bland and copying Mario? Do you see as many My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Super Mario Bros. stories? NO! But the author really got everything right here now that he has the game." (Me: Shut up Pinkie!)

"Uh, what the hay are you talkin' about?" Applejack asked, galloping up to the two.

"I'm talking about IGNorants silly filly! They hate Sonic Lost World. But it's so confusing. They keep going back and forth. During the summer..." Pinkie Pie replied, smiling from ear to ear.

"Whatever. Just don't be weirder and making more forced jokes than already." Applejack interrupted.

"Okie dokie lokie!"

* * *

**3rd Person P.O.V****:**

**(Music Insert: Sonic Unleashed: Shamar: Arid Sands Day music)**

Sonic and the Cutie Mark Crusaders blasted past everypony else. It was easy to race at nearly full speed carrying the fillies. Carrying Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash up two walls and around the corner actually made Sonic's noodle arms tired. Carrying three fillies down a long and enduring sand road, piece o' cake. Sonic raced away from the tornado, and the rest of his friends. Sonic took a look behind him. He noticed a rainbow colored wake. Next to her, he saw a yellow colored one. And he heard a feminine yet nerdy voice. "Sonic! Slow down! You know I can't run as fast as you!" That could only mean one thing. Tails was yelling and both he and Rainbow Dash had managed to keep up. Sonic slowed down, and watched in horror, the terrifying tornado pop up behind them.

"Uh oh. That's not good," Sonic sighed. He slowed down to a jog, and let Rainbow and Tails catch up. Sonic yelled over to Tails. "That stupid desert tornado's back!" Sonic yelled. Rainbow Dash sped up past the hedgehog carrying the mares in her hooves and on her back.

"Take a look at this. I'm carrying everypony. Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity. Way better than you, huh Hedgehog?" Rainbow Dash gloated.

"I guess. But, whatever. I can still break the sound barrier. But I won't. Don't wanna accidentally take the kids heads off or something with all of that speed. That would be a terrible way to go out, now wouldn't it?" Sonic asked, smirking a little.

Sonic noticed how the tornado was gaining on them. "You know what? To heck with it!" Sonic exclaimed as he tossed Scootaloo to Tails, and held Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle in one arm. Then, he grabbed Rainbow Dash's hoof, and pulled them going faster than mere seconds ago, passing the speed of sound with a sonic boom. Tails managed to grab a ride, pulling onto Rainbow Dash's tail, who was excitedly screaming at the speed.

"WARP SPEED!" Tails shouted as Sonic ran through a vertical corkscrew again, going round and round, losing some speed nearing the top, but made up for it when an incline went downhill As he went down, and broke the sound barrier again. The tornado was speeding up again. Sonic, now holding everyone, ran at full speed. He cut down a corner, and blasted off, messing up everything from hair to nature. As another Sonic Boom erupted, Sonic entered a canyon. The sonic boom was so loud that it sort of caused an avalanche from the loose boulders.

"Hey! Sonic? You hear that rumbling?" Sweetie Belle asked. She looked up and saw small dots in the sky come down upon her.

"Yeah? So? What's a few pebbles gonna do to us?" Sonic asked rhetorically, before speeding up.

But, these "pebbles" were really boulders! The first boulder rolled down the mountainside, nearly crushing Twilight's shield. Luckily, Twilight's bubble was being rolled just fast enough that they made it out with barely any time to spare. Now rocks were falling in front of the gang. Sonic accelerated again, throwing up everyone that he was carrying over the falling rock. He slid underneath, and rolled out (Think about that in SLOW... MOTION!). Then, he rolled himself upright without losing any momentum, and caught everyone that he threw in the air with both of his arms and a few of his spines. "Skills!" He shouted. Since the rock had fallen in Twilight's way, she teleported in front of it, losing a bit of momentum. But, that didn't matter. More rocks were falling. and the tornado was catching them! As it caught them, it threw them back at Sonic! Sonic boosted with a sonic boom, running underneath the rocks and quick stepping in order to avoid rocks.

"AWESOME!" Scootaloo yelled over the sounds of falling rocks, the pitter patter of feet, and the sonic boom. Sonic smiled. He was FINALLY able to impress Scootaloo. Wait, why is he trying to impress a filly? Then, his smile turned into a gasp. There was an ENORMOUS rock flying from out of the tornado. It was too close to the ground for Sonic to run underneath and too wide to side step out of the way. Tails also took notice of this. He whispered something into Sonic's ear. Sonic nodded in agreement. Sonic once again accelerated, but this time he jumped into the air. He started to spin in the air as if he was performing a homing attack, pulling in everyone at the same time. As Sonic rolled, he was surrounded by a rainbow of colors, all from each of the passengers. Hopefully, Tails' plan would work. If it didn't, everyone would be in serious pain. Everyone rolled together, and moved forward fast. They collided with the rock, and Apple Bloom began to scream in agony or fright. It's hard to tell with that accent. Sonic pushed forward, slicing through the boulder, little by little. Then, they broke free, with a perfect slice through the boulder. Sonic stopped spinning, bringing everyone back to their original positions, holding onto Sonic's hands or quills.

Tails exhaled a sigh of relief. He didn't really think his plan would work. "Ha! Told you that pebbles would never stop the Sonic Express!" Sonic yelled back at Sweetie Belle. She laughed dizzily.

Sonic bounced off of a spring. He could finally see the zeti in eyesight. Sonic sped up to his maximum speed again over a bridge. The robotic tornado was tearing it up! He threw off his extra weight over the bridge, and spin dashed over to the bridge, leaving the tornado in the dust. As he reached the end of the bridge, he front flipped over to a halt, stopping himself right in front Zomom.

* * *

**3rd Person P.O.V:**

**(Music Insert: Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog - Doctor Robotnik's theme)**

The fat yellow zeti ate a chicken drumstick or leg, bones and everything. "Scootaloo no! Your mom's leg was just eaten by a zeti!(*14)" Apple Bloom snickered under her breath.

"I heard that! I'm no chicken!" Scootaloo denied.

"Oh, dude! You ate the bones! Haven't you seen the commercials?" Sonic laughed.(*15)

"Doesn't matter, cause the main course is here!" Zomom cheered, jumping up and down, shaking the ground. The ground shook, causing the heroes to fall back. Zomom continued to bounce, until he bounced next to Sonic at a failed attempt to squash him. As everyone fell over, Zomom picked up Rainbow Dash and squeezed her like there's no tomorrow. "Skittles!" The idiotic zeti exhaled, squeezing the Pegasus even tighter. (*16)

"What the hay? I'm no Skittle! I hate that name! Let me go! What the hay _i__s _ a Skittle?" Rainbow pleaded (slightly lying), grasping for air. Her chest was nearly on the verge of cracking. Ouch...

"This is just too funny Skittles..." Sonic smiled as he took out his cell phone from his endless storage space behind him. He opened up his camera app.

"Sonic, what are you doing? Oh hi Rainbow." Twilight asked the hedgehog from his strange behavior, unfamiliar with his cell phone.

"Does ANYPONY SEE WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE?!"

"I do. This is a Kodak moment Skittles!" Sonic giggled as he snapped the picture. "This is SOOOOO going on Facebook and Instagram later. I'm gonna reach 3,000,000 likes from this! At least!"

Sonic snapped another picture with the flash on, hoping to get a better picture of Rainbow from underneath Zomom's shadow as she was licked over and over. _CLICK. _The picture was sort of a success. It was a tad bit blurry on Rainbow Dash, since she WAS squirming around. Oh well, Sonic could always have Tails edit that later. He quickly sent the picture via email to almost everyone that he knew. In an instant his phone's light shone almost as bright as the sun from all of the (couple billion) replies.

**(Music Insert: [Sonic Lost World x MLP FiM] The Mane Six vs. The Deadly Six by KingSpartaX37)**

The light blinded the zeti, and he stumbled backwards, dropping the soaking wet pony. He stumbled backwards onto some weak ground, and it cracked. His weight was going to break it!

A hole appeared in front of the cast, and Zomom dug down. Sonic called forth another yellow wisp from Fluttershy's mane, and dug down too. Rainbow Dash and Tails flew off after the sound of the rumbling of the hedgehog, carrying Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle. Twilight ran off after the fliers, before flying off herself in an awkward pattern. Applejack galloped off afterwards, followed by a levitating Rarity and a flying Fluttershy. "I swear, as soon as I figure out what that hedgehog did, I'm gonna kick his flank into next month!" Rainbow Dash grumbled under her breath.

Sonic burrowed through floating ground to get to the zeti, who was surprisingly faster than him. 'Why are the fat ones always faster?'(*17) Sonic asked himself as he detransformed out of his drill transformation. The wisp exited out of Sonic with a wave, and flew back to Fluttershy's cottage.

Sonic regained his posture as he landed. A few seconds later, the rest of the gang landed next to him. Zomom spun around quickly, creating a whirlwind of remnants of his robot. He set them down, and placed up walls keeping Sonic and his friends trapped. Zomom then started up a small tornado at lightning speeds. Sonic had barely any time to react, and scooted up the wall. Zomom stopped spinning, believing that he had killed Sonic. Sonic jumped down, and stomped onto the zeti's head. As soon as the zeti recovered, he spun even faster this time, creating an even bigger tornado. Sonic spin dashed up the wall, and flipped over to the next one. Zomom once again stopped, and looked underneath his own foot, thinking that he had stepped on Sonic. Sonic bounced down using his bounce attack and bounced off of the zeti's head. Sonic quickly homing attacked the beast before it could spin again, ending the battle.

The ponies clapped for Sonic as the zeti turned around, and jumped away complaining "Ugh. You're the worst meal ever! Well next to the rotten Skittle over there..."

"HEY!" Rainbow Dash shouted towards Zomom. "This _Skittle_ is a rockin' sockin' PEGASUS! Get it right!"

* * *

**3rd Person P.O.V:**

"I hone your abilities. I equip you with the most powerful mechs I can create. I even give you a giant sandwich! And, you still disappoint me." Dr. Eggman complained in his Egg Mobile. In front of the Deadly Six, were Buzzbombers, Motobugs, and Snail Blasters armed and ready for an attack on trespassers. Specifically a supersonic blue hedgehog that would most definitely be passing by.

Sonic and the rest of the gang rush behind a giant sand hill. They watched Eggman chew out the Deadly Six. Sonic and Tails spot a conch in Eggman's hand as he raised it up, and blew into it, and the Deadly Six groan in pain. " I'm a compassionate man..." The mad doctor started.

"That shell looks like trouble." Sonic inferred.

"Hold on a minute..." Tails said as he looked at his own handheld. Sonic on the other hand, flipped over the hill. "Sonic! I-I think that thing in Eggman's hand is..." Tails shouted after Sonic, before Sonic punted the conch away from Baldy Nosehair's grasp.

"GONE!" Sonic ended Tails' sentence. Sonic then flipped off of Eggman's Egg Mobile, and landed next to the mad scientist.

"Aww. Eggman's shell is gone." Sonic taunted Dr. Eggman.

Eggman shook his fist vigorously in the air, before speaking to Sonic. "That was a mistake."

"Whatever! Since when is it a mistake to take your toys away?"

"When it's the only thing keeping six angry zeti from controlling my mechs; you moronic hedgehog!" Eggman shouted before looking at said angry zeti. The zeti lightly chuckled, and raised a hand to the air. The mechs all showed off their weapons, and aimed at Eggman and Sonic. Then, the zeti brought their hands down, and pointed at the two enemies.

The mechs each shot lasers everywhere in every direction. As the conflict occurred, Zavok punched his palm and directed his group to attack as well. "Strike brothers! (Stop the presses! What about the green female Zeti, Zeena? Oops your bad SEGA.) Make this fool pay for our abuse and enslavement!"

Sonic flipped and cartwheeled out of the way. Sonic then ran up a nearby wall, and homing attacked robots without getting attacked himself. Sonic bounced from robot to robot, gaining altitude as he bounced. Sonic then slid underneath a few shots from a buzzbomber, and spin dashed through a couple of other robots that were and ground level. Then Sonic front flipped over towards the buzzbombers, and homing attacked a couple of those robots.

As he continued to attack, Eggman's Egg Mobile was attacked by Zazz, who spun it around, and aimed it at the ground. Zomom charged up, and jumped onto the machine, sending it crashing to the ground. Eggman jumped out with Orbot and Cubot. Orbot and Cubot scattered, and Cubot's head was shot straight off of his body! "Arr. Shiver me timbers." Cubot screeched as his head was caught by Orbot. Unfortunately, his voice chip was messed up for now the umpteenth time.

As Eggman fell to the ground, a bit of his signature mustache was singed. Eggman quickly got up and ran for his life.

Meanwhile, three lasers from buzzbombers and other laser shooting robots were mistakenly aimed right at the sand hill after missing the super speedy hedgehog. The lasers hit the sand, and sent the group back flying. Tails fell to the floor, as the ponies were coated with a shield. "Oh no! We forgot about Tails!" Princess Twilight shrieked.

Sonic looked behind him once he heard the new princess. He rushed back, and cradled Tails in his arms. Sonic then rushed away from the scene, with Eggman and the ponies trailing behind with Eggman shouting, "Orbot, Cubot! We are leaving!"

"I'd hate to run away from a fight Tails, but I don't wanna see you get fried," Sonic tried to comfort Tails.

"Not getting fried would be nice." Tails responded, still dizzy.

"Oh man. I should have listened to you Tails!" Sonic whined, face palming himself.

"Oh, you think?" Tails asked sarcastically.

* * *

**3rd Person P.O.V:**

**(Music Insert: Sonic Riders: Sand Ruins)**

Sonic, the Elements of Harmony, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders all rushed to the Tornado. Tails was now in the Alicorn's care, as Sonic blasted through the desert to get back to the Tornado. "Fluttershy? Is Tails gonna be okay?" Sweetie Belle asked sadly.

"Yes. He only passed out from shock. Almost like a faint. Fortunately, he isn't hurt or anything like that from the blast." Fluttershy explained.

"That's good. I don't know what Sonic would've done if Tails was hurt."

"Twilight. Shouldn't we be going faster? The guy can run faster than sound for Celestia's sake!" Rainbow Dash asked impatiently.

"Too much stress to go faster than the speed of sound. Maybe I can teleport us to Sonic's location. Fluttershy, make sure you hold onto Tails tightly." the Princess asked politely. The princess handed the kitsune to Fluttershy, who know held the fox in her forehooves. Twilight started up a teleportation spell, enabling them to reach Sonic in a matter of miliseconds if performed properly.

Twilight teleported the groups from their original location, to Sonic's. Then, she coated the group except for Sonic and Rainbow Dash in her super speed spell.

Sonic was running towards the Tornado with his arms flung behind him, feet in a figure eight motion, and eyes dead set on where he was going. He was only concerned about Tails. _'Oh man! Those zeti are gonna pay! Eggman's gonna pay even more!'_ Sonic pondered how badly he should treat the Deadly Six and Eggman. Then, a flash of lavender glowed right next to Sonic.

"Sonic! Slow down! This is important!" Rarity called.

Sonic angrilly slowed down a little. Just enough that you could barely see the anthropomorphic hedgehog's feet in a red blur. "We need to head back to Ponyville! I don't think that it's a good idea to bring the fillies. We should leave them with Ms. Cheerilee. Based on how the Deadly Six act, I don't want anypony hurt-" Twilight suggested.

"What? No way! I want to stay with you guys! This is fun! Rainbow Dash? Can't you do something?" Scootaloo pleaded, interrupting Twilight.

Rainbow Dash looked at Scootaloo. There was something that you don't really see on Rainbow Dash's face. Worry. "Sorry kiddo. I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I think Twilight's right about this. It would devastate me to see you or any of the rest of the Cutie Mark Crusaders getting hurt. I mean, you can't even fly! You were there when we nearly got eaten. You were there when Sonic was fighting that zeti. You were there when we nearly got crushed by the rocks. You were there when we nearly got skewered. You can't protect yourself, and that's all I care about. You mean the world to me... and it's not like you have any parents to look after you anymore. I'm sorry. We've been through too much to come this far and almost lose somepony. I'm sorry." Rainbow sighed, tearing up. Fluttershy gasped. You would almost never hear Dash say something so serious and emotional. Anything that came out of her mouth was usually sarcastic.

Scootaloo sighed deeply, fighting to hold back her tears. "Fine! If you won't take me with you because I can't fly yet, then... I'll have my own adventure! Flight or not!" She screamed.

Sonic took a look behind him. He heard Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash. He also saw Scootaloo turn and run away. He quickly changed directions, but due to Twilight's speed spell adding her own speed to his own, she was too fast. "Scootaloo! NOOOOO!" Sonic screeched loudly.

"That wasn't what I meant..."

* * *

**3rd Person P.O.V:**

**(Music Continue: Sonic Riders: Sand Ruins)**

Tails began to wake up. He opened his eyes slowly as he awoke in Fluttershy's hooves as she flew. "Ugh. My head. What bus hit me?"

No one answered. It was completely silent as everyone was in a state of depression. Scootaloo had run away, and now, everything felt different. Sonic and Rainbow Dash weren't speeding ahead. In fact no one was really speeding.

Sonic turned his head again towards Tails. "I can see the Tornado. Tails, can you still fly the plane?"

"Yeah. I'll manage. Where we headed?"

"Ponyville. We decided to leave the rest of the Cutie Mark Crusaders with Granny Smith."

Tails simply nodded as he jumped out of Fluttershy's hooves, and flew ahead. He landed in the plane, and started the ignition. The rest of the gang (except Scootaloo) hopped either into or onto the plane. Tails rolled the plane away, and took off for the skies.

* * *

Meanwhile, Scootaloo cried her eyes empty. "Some Element of Loyalty! I can't fly? So what! **You're the worst sister ever Rainbow Dash!**"

* * *

Reference 0: The title is also a reference to an Adventure Time videogame. Guess which one!

Reference 1: In the story "Sonic Generations: Friendship is Timeless" by GreenSonic21 on both Fanfiction and Fimfiction, The Mane 6 actually got to go with Sonic in time. They just didn't meet Classic Sonic or Classic Tails.

Reference 2: It is, if you didn't know already.

Reference 3: Didn't Pinkie say that when she spoiled a certain movie twice?

Reference 4: Gabby Douglass and Sonic were both in the London 2012 Olympic Games.

Reference 5: It is. Kinda sorta.

Reference 6: Rainbow Dash read the book that she was featured in from Daring Don't.

Reference 7: You know, because lightning attacks affect rock types... From Pokémon?

Reference 8: That line has been used so many times, that there's a fan made SONG about it!

Reference 9:A changed up line from Cars. (Mater: This 'ere is Radiator Springs. Cutest little town in Carburetor Canyon.)

Reference 10: Yeah, pretty much copy and pasted the whole conversation between Applejack and Braeburn from Over a Barrel. Not so much a reference...

Reference 11: A Sonic/Rath rage quit taken from when Rath fought a robot in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien mixed in with the quip that "The Boulder" threw at "The Big Bad Hippo" in the Blind Bandit episode in Avatar the Last Airbender.

Reference 12: The same thing as Lucy when Snoopy licked her. Plus, The Emo was ripped from Sonic Shorts.

Reference 13: The same victory dance that Kirby does in Kirby Triple Deluxe.

Reference 14: Doesn't that remind you of the intro of a certain movie with a certain Panda with a certain title like, "Dragon Warrior"?

Reference 15: Yay! A Crisis City reference. Woo hoo. Just reminded myself of Sonic 06. Whoopdee freakin' do!

Reference 16: Scootachicken joke. (Me: Teyani? Is that a real thing?)

Reference 16: Inspiration for this from a DeviantArt picture called Ponyysss by StarlettSkies about Zomom mistaking Rainbow Dash for a Skittle, and Sonic just standing there. That was funny.

Reference 17: A KFC boneless chicken commercial reference.

Reference 18: Dr. Eggman and other fat people are actually FASTER than Sonic. Just look at Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Sonic the Hedgehog 3 and Knuckles, Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode 1, Sonic Unleashed, and Sonic Adventure 2 Battle.

Sorry, I kinda lost track of all of the references in this chapter, so blame someone else. If they don't all match up, then I'm like one or two off. Sorry. I still have a headache from this every time I try to type up Chapter 3, and I see this 12,000+ word hellhound in my files. Ugh. I need a nap...

* * *

**Wait a second. Before you go. Let me add ONE more reference.**

**Nappa: Vegeta! What does the scouter say about this chapter's word count not counting this little reference thing that we're doing right now?**

**Vegeta: (Crushes scouter) It's OVER 9000!**

**Nappa: What? Over 9000? No way that can be right?**

**Me: Way, you sorry excuse for a saiyan on steroids... Way.**

**Nappa and Vegeta: What the FU- (Blows up)**

* * *

**Some parts were based off of Mirage Road from Sonic Rush like the robots in the temple, the slide, and the locked doors; Sand Oasis from Sonic and the Secret Rings with fire everywhere in the temple, Pyramid Cave from Sonic Adventure 2's design, and Shamar: Arid Sands Act 1 from Sonic Unleashed like the running around vertical corkscrews, and avoiding falling rocks. But, other than that it was basically the same as Desert Ruins. I still wonder why I didn't put in Daring Do yet.**

**Also, I took out Desert Ruins Zone 2 & 3 ON PURPOSE. (Aww...) I have a good reason. Put the pitchforks and torches down. At first, Zone 2 was going to be a race between Sonic, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash while carrying Scootaloo. I tried... Three times! It was NOT pretty. And, you remember that Avatar: The Last Airbender episode, "The Desert" where Sokka started losing his mind from drinking cactus juice? Well that was going to happen to Pinkie Pie and have Zone 3 be Pinkie's imagination of what was going on. That actually seems pretty smart. But that seems a little much for a K+ story with characters from a television series and separate videogame series made for 7 through 12 year olds. And plus, Pinkie Pie is in my top 5 favorite cartoon characters next to:  
1. Ben Tennyson (10/11 years old and Omniverse Ben)  
2. Sokka  
3. SpongeBob Squarepants  
4. Cosmo (from Fairly Oddparents; not Sonic X)  
6. Mabel  
**

**I would never degrade her like that. We cool?**

**And if you imagine it, Sonic, Applejack, and Apple Bloom's new looks fits this place _perfectly_. Don't you agree? Once again, the lack of Daring Do scares me...**

**The themes of Desert Ruins/Appleoosa are: ****(surprise, surprise!) Sonic Rush: ****Ethno Circus and Sonic Unleashed: Arid Sands Day Version**

* * *

**Scootaloo deserves her own tidbit of a history lesson at this point, huh? Scootaloo is an orphaned Pegasus who has never been able to fly due to an unknown medical condition. Some time ago, she was taken in by Rainbow Dash one night after she finished creating a thunder storm. Being found in a soggy cardboard box, Scootaloo was slowly becoming sick, with a runny nose and bad cough. Since she feels too young (and irresponsible) to be a parent, Rainbow Dash takes on the roll as Scootaloo's "big sister", nuturing her. It's pretty saddening and heartwarming. It's unoriginal too. But it's the best I got. More shall be learned at a later time.**

* * *

**Next chapter contains Tropical Coast aka Winsome Falls/Rainbow Falls. Featuring everyone's two favorite background ponies and favorite couple: Vinyl Scratch and Octavia Melody. Stay tuned!**

***Should Octavia and Vinyl be marefriends or just really close best friends? You decide! Because I sure can't!***

**Fluttershy: "It's not your fault. Sure, you egged everypony to bring them. Sure, Scootaloo was nearly eaten. Sure, we were all nearly crushed by those falling boulders that you were the cause of with your Sonic Boom. Sure, Scootaloo ran away. But it's not your fault Sonic... Oh wait, let me try again."**

**Apple Bloom: "C'mon girls! Err... girl! We have to find Scootaloo and bring her back home!"**

**Vinyl Scratch: "1-2-3 Tavi dance with me! Though we're lost at sea, depressed is just no way to be."**

**Pinkie Pie: "BEACH PARTY!"**

**Amy Rose: "It's like something in the sky is draining the life out of the world..."**

**Sonic the Hedgehog: "I'm gonna want to take a long shower by the time we're done."**

**Doctor Eggman: "I hope the zeti eat you alive, you meddling hedgehog."**


	3. Rhythm of the Island

**Sonic Lost World: Deadly Friendships Edition  
Chapter 3: Rhythm of the Island**

* * *

**gamerman246: You REALLY need to learn about them then!**

**UltimateCCC: No worries. Spike will become a pretty important role later on. Absolutely. Probably. Maybe.**

**TheAwesomeCoolJay: Yeah. I felt kind of bad while writing that ending. And the only other way to spell desert is dessert, which means the "sweet course eaten at the end of a meal."**

**werewolf lover99: That's cool. Better late than never, am I right? And this is a new story.**

**Blaze the cat: Aw man. Although, you are right. I'll admit, I kind of went overboard with the references. But, I promise I'll lighten up.**

**Well, one person said best friends. One person said marefriends. Hmm. A tie? Well, I shall do the one thing that all great men and women have been doing in order to make decisions ever since the beginning of time. I'll flip a coin. Heads: Good friends; Tails: Marefriends. **_**Flip. **__**Catch. Stare. **_**Tails it is. (Tails never fails!) Marefriends wins.**

**Also, now rated Teen because Vinyl Scratch **_**is**_** Vinyl Scratch.**

* * *

**3rd Person P.O.V:**

"Here, I personally picked these out for you," A white Unicorn with VERY dark sunglasses asked as she held a bouquet of red roses in her magic grasp. "Does this make you feel better Tavi?"

Next to her, was a grey Earth Pony. "It's okay Vinyl. Stop trying to make me happy. The only reason I'm even coming along was because you wouldn't stop bugging me."

"But this was my entire fault to begin with. I've tried everything BUT this cliché lovey-dovey crap," The white Unicorn named Vinyl dropped the bouquet into a plant vase full of warm water. "Plus, they're your favorite."

The Earth Pony's eye twitched. "I'm surprised that you know what cliché means. But, what I want - You know what would make me happy? Whenever you decide to use my actual name, Octavia will I be truly happy. Just like how I use yours."

"Sure thing Octy - I mean Tavia. Octavia."

"It's a work in progress." Octavia deadpanned.

"That's what I like to here! Now let's get a move on already!"

* * *

**Name: Vinyl Scratch  
Age: 18 years old  
Gender: Female  
Species: Unicorn  
Height: 3 feet 9 inches  
Weight: 67 pounds  
Likes: Partying, Dubstep, Sleeping, Octavia  
Dislikes: Work, Sophistication, Chores, Growing Up  
Skills: DJ-ing, Magic, Angry Octavia  
Occupation: DJ P0N-3**

* * *

**Name: Octavia Philharmonica  
Age: 18 years old  
Gender: Female  
Species: Earth Pony  
Height: 3 feet 7 inches  
Weight: 64 pounds  
Likes: Classical Music, Work, Sophistication, Growing Up, Vinyl  
Dislikes: Partying, Dubstep, Laziness  
Skills: Cello Playing, Mediocre Fighting  
Occupation: Cello Player in Equestrian Orchestra**

* * *

**Vinyl Scratch's P.O.V:**

Yes! Octavia's coming with me! All right! Oh right. You probably have no idea what's going on. Do you? Well too bad! Nah nah na boo boo!

Well, fine. I can give you the basics, or as Octavia says "fundamentals" of this situation. Okay, so I have to pay Octavia back for something I did a little while ago that rally hurt her feelings. So, I got this trip together using my own money, plus some of my co-worker's, and managed to get Tavi to come.

"So... Are you ready to go? Or do you want something first?" I asked.

"No Vinyl. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can get back. And plus, we aren't leaving until tomorrow morning." Tavi said unhappily. Me and Tavi used to be so close. Her marefriend even. Now what? I messed up. Big time. And now, she barely ever looks at me.

"Don't say it like that. We're gonna have a good weekend! You have my word! Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!"

"You might want to actually keep up with your promise. You do remember what happened to Applejack don't you?"

"When have I ever lied to you?"

Octavia rolled her eyes to my super serious question. "You want the list in alphabetical or chronological order?"

"I'm not sure what chrono... whatever it is you said means, so just don't answer that." Note to self: Buy a dictionary.

* * *

**Rainbow Dash's P.O.V:**

Well. I totally messed up this time. Scootaloo ran away from us. From me. I knew I wasn't ready to become an older sister just like that. They all said that it would be "too much responsibility for a kid to take care of a kid". And guess what, they were right.

Anyways, Sonic's feeling pretty bad too. He told me that it was his fault too, and that he egged everypony for the CMC to come along. Well, I still feel bad. My mood fit the setting so perfectly. There was a purple sky, meaning that Princess Celestia was already setting the sun, and we were able to see Ponyville in the distance.

"Well, I know everyone's down in the dumps, but hopefully, some sleep can cheer everyone up!" Tails said happily. Man, I would kill to be this young again. I might be only a few years older than him, but still. There's something about being ten or eleven again that actually is really special.

Tails landed the plane down next to Twilight's library just as the sun set and the moon had risen into the sky. Everyone exited the plane and walked (in my case flew) to their homes, sad.

* * *

**Fluttershy's P.O.V:**

"Sonic, what happened? Why is everyone so sad?" Tails asked as he stood alongside Sonic, in between me and Twilight in front of the library.

Sonic took a second before he answered. Well, he actually took a deep breath, and then he answered the fox. "Tails, Scootaloo ran away. After the ambush, we didn't want any of the Cutie Mark Crusaders to come. Rainbow said thatshe didn't want Scootaloo to get hurt because she couldn't fly, and Scootaloo thought that she was being insulted."

"Wow. That's hard. How old is Scootaloo?"

"She's ten years old along, with the rest of the Crusaders," Twilight answered.

"She's younger than I am."

"Exactly. So, I get the feeling that she took Rainbow's yelling as anger, and her comment that she couldn't fly as an insult." Twilight hypothesized.

Tails stayed silent along with the rest of us. Sonic then sniffled. "I suppose living arrangements are in order then?" Twilight asked, breaking the silence (if that's okay to say)

"Well, I feel pretty bad about trashing your library earlier," Tails began. Sonic raised a parenting eyebrow. "I'll tell you later."

"Spike took care of it, I'm positive. But, you're welcome to stay in the library with me," Twilight said. Then she took a look at Sonic. "Sorry, Sonic. There's only one guest bedroom. And Tails is using that."

"Oh, that's' okay. He can stay with me," I said in a hushed voice. "I have extra room. I think."

"Thanks Fluttershy." Sonic thanked me.

After Twilight and Tails parted ways, Sonic and I walked through Ponyville to get to my cottage on the other side of town, near the Everfree Forest.

"I still can't help but feel responsible for the whole thing."

"What whole thing?" I asked.

"The whole Scootaloo thing."

"It's not your fault. Sure, you egged everypony to bring them. Sure, Scootaloo was nearly eaten. Sure, we were all nearly crushed by those falling boulders that you were the cause of with your Sonic Boom. Sure, Scootaloo ran away. But it's not your fault, Sonic... Oh wait, let me try again." I listed before I realized that I made the situation a whole lot worse.

"Thanks Fluttershy. I feel so much better." Sonic sarcastically groaned. He frowned and kicked at some rocks as we walked.

"I'm so soo-o-o-orry," I yawned. I sure was tired. "I was just trying to help."

"I know you were." Sonic and I stopped in front of my cottage. It seemed quiet. Maybe I'll have a nice quiet nap. I reached underneath a rock, and pulled out my key. I unlocked the door, and opened it.

* * *

**Sonic the Hedgehog's P.O.V:**

The inside of Fluttershy's cottage was not what I had expected. At all. Okay, sort of. I knew she was a big fan of animals based on how she treated Yacker and the rest of the wisps. So, having a bazillion animal in her house wasn't surprising. The mess that it was in surprised me.

There was a broken clock lying on the wooden floorboards covered in mud. _Or at least I hope that's mud._ The staircase was coated in feathers and fur. And, furniture was flipped and turned in any direction except for the correct one.

At the sight of Fluttershy, the animals dipped. They escaped through the back door and windows, running off into their pens. "Oh my. I'm so sorry Sonic. I never expected for the house to be so messy. Even when I leave for a longer period of-" Fluttershy began to panic.

I rose up a hand, silencing her. "No worries. Everything's cool. I'll even clean up the mess for you. You're super tired."

"My tiredness doesn't matter. I can't let you do that. This is my house, and these are my animals. Therefore, they are my responsibility." Her blinking rate slowed.

Fluttershy began to fly towards the closet. Still in the air, she opened the door, and came out carrying a broom, a mop, and several bottles of soap, a sponge, and disinfecting wipes.

No way could I let the poor Pegasus have to handle all of that. She was already exhausted. I sped over to her in a flash, grabbed the cleaning supplies from out of her grasp, leaving her dazed and confused as she spun around. I placed the cleaning supplies onto a table, and rushed over to Fluttershy. I grabbed her, carried her upstairs, and placed her into bed.

"You really think you can handle it?" She asked tiredly. Guess she changed her mind, and accepted her condition.

"Yeah, I can handle it. Just let me know where I can sleep before you do." I answered.

"Okay. The guest bedroom is right next to the bathroom. Although, I believe it's also dirty. I don't really go in there much. But if it's too messy, you can come up here with me. (In the same room!) I don't want for you to tire yourself out." She yawned.

"Thanks. Good night." I said. I walked out, and closed the door.

* * *

**3****r****d**** Person P.O.V:**

Sonic charged down the stairs at supersonic speeds, and stopped in front of the cleaning supplies. "Hey… What happened to all the animals?" He wondered aloud.

As if on cue, the back door swung open, and all of the animals who had managed to escape re-entered the house, and made an even bigger mess in a dust cloud before they escaped through the front door, leaving a bigger mess, and Angel Bunny. "I just had to say something, didn't I?" Sonic asked the rabbit. Angel shrugged before kicking over a trash can. "Nice."

* * *

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V:**

Come next morning, the Mane Six and the Dastardly Duo were all bright eyed and bushy tailed, and in front of the Tornado.

Tails being the most cheerful, other than Pinkie, began to explain the agenda for the day. "All right gang, we have a problem." Then, he passed it off to the princess.

"You see, according to these weather reports that Rainbow Dash snagged from her job;" Twilight began, while staring at the weather reports.

Sonic raised his hand.

"Yes Sonic, Pegasi control the weather here. Put your hand down," Twilight added, even though she never actually looked up from the paper.

Sonic dropped his hand.

"Anyway... according to these reports, the wind speed over Rainbow Falls is approaching sixty miles per hour at ground level. In the air, it's over one hundred. I don't think it's wise to fly the plane today."

Sonic raised his hand again. "Why are we headed for Rainbow Falls?"

"Well, there have been 'strange metallic creatures' and a large creature with a huge stomach and red jacket sighting there." Twilight finished.

"That sounds like Eggman. He must've hightailed himself out of the desert after we were ambushed," Sonic said. "Well now we HAVE to get there."

Twilight Sparkle looked through the reports again, and saw a small blurb labeled "Time Start" and "Time Finish". "Well, it only lasts about an hour. The wind speed doesn't pick up until 11:00, and it doesn't end until just after 12:00. It's 9:57 now. If we hurry, we can make it!"

"All right!" Pinkie Pie cheered.

* * *

**Miles 'Tails' Prower's P.O.V:**

**(Music Insert: Sonic Adventure: Sky Chase music)**

Despite my warnings, we all piled into the plane, and took off. Sonic stood on the wing as usual.

By the time we were over Rainbow Falls, it was 10:59. There was literally less than a minute before the winds would pick up. I applied the landing gear, and turned to land. Just then, a blue ray of lightning shot past our plane, whilst tapering as it took to the sky above us. It was as if we were getting attacked from the ground. That would have been okay. That happens all of the time, except...

"Aah! I'm afraid of lightning!" I screamed. I saw more and more lightning bolts fly past, scaring me to the point of numbness. My hands began to fell numb, and I shivered in fear. Despite this though, I knew that we had to land safely. I swerved the plane left and right to make sure that we didn't get shot down by the lightning bolts.

That's when it happened. The clock struck eleven, and the wind immediately kicked up. The plane started to follow the wind due to how powerful the wind was, and it began to sway to the side. Sonic, who was already holding on for dear life, began to get lifted from the plane. He struggled to support his balance, but the wind had other plans. Sonic was sent flying from the plane and he fell down towards the water.

"SONIC!" Everyone shouted.

* * *

**Sonic the Hedgehog's P.O.V:**

**(Music Insert: Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Dual Destinies: Suspense 2013 music)**

I fell from the Tornado due to the wind and that stupid ray of lightning. My impending doom was nearing me as I fell, waving my arms and legs around like that was going to help me. That impending doom, was water. And the worst of it, was the fact that I couldn't swim.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as I plummeted towards the clear ocean surface. There was no more time left. With a loud splash, I hit the water surface, and everything went black.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V:**

**(Music Insert: Sonic Rush Adventure: Cutscene - Normal)**

Sonic the Hedgehog awoke tangled up in seaweed. He also felt something poke his head. "Ugh. Marine. I know that's you. Stop poking me with a stick. We're not going through with this again." (*1) Sonic groaned. His eyes were still closed, so he didn't see the slightly big metallic crab stabbing his quills with his piners. Sonic stayed still for a few more seconds until SNAP!

"YOW!" Sonic yelped. He immediately spin jumped into the air, shaking the crab off during this process. The crab landed upside down, and struggled to get upright. Sonic landed and looked at the robotic crab. "Serves you right."

The hedgehog began to walk away, headed towards the forest. But then he looked back at the crab. It was flailing it pincers and legs around, trying to get itself upright. It looked kind of pathetic actually. "Aww. You stupid piece of metal," He rushed back, and placed the robot upright. The robot then decided to snap Sonic's nose off as thanks. Sonic back flipped out of the way just in time. "That's the thanks I get?" Sonic quipped before homing attacking the badnick, thus destroying it. "Pfft. Rude."

Sonic looked up at the sky, and noticed a skyline of clouds. It was either Tails' or Rainbow Dash's. But that didn't matter. They were all on the same side. "No point in staying here. I should probably find my way to where Tails landed," Sonic said before he surveyed his surroundings. Asfter taking a mental note of where he was on the island, he dashed away into the rain forest.

* * *

**Sonic the Hedgehog's P.O.V:**

**(Music Insert: Sonic Unleashed – Adabat Day Version)**

I began to run at a slow pace, before the wind speed met up with me. It started to blow me back towards the shore. I was beginning to hate this wind. Luckily, I had my watch. It was 11:59 am. Twilight had said that the wind was supposed to die down in another minute. That was REALLY convenient.

I ran through the trees of the large island, until I reached a clearing. I sped up, boosting through as many robots as possible, which would be all of them. They _were_ all lined in a straight line.

I maintained my speed and breezed past these robotic chickens, while they tried to shoot at me. From there, I was able to use my top speed, and run around. I reached the end of the island in ten seconds flat (I've been hanging around RD for too long.), and noticed that Tails' skyline went beyond the islands boundaries and over _water_.

I'm no fan of water. I can't swim at all. I'd sink like a me-sized rock. But, luckily, for the sake of the rest of the world and myself, I knew a little trick that would always help me out in situations like these. I was fast enough to maintain footing along the surface of the water. (I still can't believe that I still remember what Tails told me when he explained this.) In other non-Tails words, I could run on water as long as I ran beyond the speed of sound. Easy peasy.

I charged up a peel out, and from the start, I accelerated faster than the speed of sound with an audible boom. This disturbed the peace of the water, making ripples the size of flat screen televisions appear in the water. I ignored it, and kept running until I heard some faint splashing.

I turned around and saw a shadow closing in on me. Once it was directly behind me, it jumped into the air, revealing itself to be a giant robotic fish. Man, this was bringing back a déjà vu-ic experience from a déjà vu-ic experience (*2). I increased my speed as the fish kept jumping in and out of the water, splashing around. The uneasy water began hard to run upon, so i jumed into the air, and air boosted to safer water.

I ran towards the island, and with one final push of effort, I broke the sound barrier again, blasting away from the fish. I didn't stop until I touched land, and watched the fish swim away. "Yeah! You better run!" I shouted as I watched the fish swim away, and out into the clear blue sea.

I shook the seaweed from my quills, and proceeded to walk into the island forest, ready to fight any robot in my path.

* * *

**Octavia Philharmonica's P.O.V:**

_Clang! Clang! Bop! _Strange. There weren't any other ponies for miles. Maybe it was a rescue team. Vinyl did send out an S.O.S.

_Bang! Bock! Clang! Bang! _That certainly doesn't sound like a pony. Maybe it was a zombie! Or a robot set out to destroy us! Or a zombie robot! No. That's stupid. I have got to stop reading those Power Pony comic books that Princess Twilight Sparkle's assistant got Vinyl interested in, that she then got me into. Stupid baby dragon.

Then, the leaves began to rustle. The wind speed increased around us, and the strange noises got louder. I was beginning to fear whatever creature would come after me and Vinyl.

If there is a violent monster. I would scream. Then, I would make sure that Vinyl was eaten first. Then, I would throw coconuts at it. Then, I would run. I would run very fast. Screw that NINJA method that Vinyl had seen from on television. (*3)

N: Nobody panic  
I: I insist, nobody panic  
N: Nobody and I mean NOBODY panic  
J: Just don't panic. Nobody  
A: And get out of the hero's way

Vinyl and I hugged each other in fear as we heard the rustling of leaves from in front of us. Then, there was a loud clang. After the clang; in front of us rolled a metallic head, which was sparking. I had wanted to faint, but I couldn't. Instead, I screamed and hugged Vinyl even tighter.

"Hey! What's with all the racket?" Somepony shouted. It was a male. "I swear; you fall out of a plane, nearly drown, and the first thing you have to hear other than robot sounds is screaming." The voice was getting closer. He said that he fell. Perhaps he was in that contraption that Vinyl tried to get to land.

Then, the rustling stopped. Out from the bushes, popped a cobalt blue anthropomorphic hedgehog. It was wearing soaked tape around its red and white shoes of some sort, a red backpack, and a brown bandana. "Sup."

And THAT was when I had fainted.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V:**

"Hey, Vinyl. I think she's coming to." Sonic said.

Vinyl nodded as she looked at Otavia's opening eyes. "Yeah. She's awake now. Stop pouring water on her face, Sonic."

Octavia picked up her head, and shook it somewhat dry. "What happened?"

"I spoke." Sonic said with a smile.

"Am I dead? Animals can only speak in heaven." Octavia asked. Vinyl picked up some grass, and spilled the contents all over her face. "Ow. That itches." Octavia concluded, wiping off the salty and wet grass from her face.

"Guess what? You're not dead." Vinyl joked.

"My face is wet. What did you do? I hope you didn't use the water around this island. You know I'm allergic to salt water." Octavia reminded the Unicorn.

"And mangoes, and dairy, and garlic and..." Vinyl listed.

"That's because it's fresh water. You're not scratching anywhere, and your face isn't bloated," Sonic said with a cocky smile.

"How? There's only fresh water around one island. And that's miles away." Octavia questioned unbelievably.

"I ran," Sonic explained, flashing another cocky grin.

"Seriously. You can talk and run fast enough to get?" Octavia deadpanned.

"You can talk!" He got Octavia with that one. "But yeah, I ran," Sonic flipped up, and in a flash along with a boom, he was gone. A second later, he was back in a dust cloud. In his hands were three coconuts and a few straws. "There was this annoying robot fish that was nearly as big as Rainbow Dash's ego. And, I had kinda angered it earlier. He was in my way; but luckily, I escaped once I broke the sound barrier."

Octavia couldn't process this. Her brain began to melt as she began to mumble ,"What? How? I can't brain."

* * *

**Sonic the Hedgehog's P.O.V:**

"So, I've already become acquainted with Vinyl Scratch. You are?" I asked. The Earth Pony looked as if she was stumped on a math question like '_What is the square root of 0?' _Even Tails can't figure that out. What is it?

"I'm Phil - I mean Harmonica - I mean Doctor Octopus…" The Earth Pony with the English accent stuttered.

"This is Octavia Philharmonica," Vinyl intervened. "But that's too many syllables for my taste, so I just call her Tavi or Octy. But now that she mentions it, Doctor Octopus is a great nickname; no better yet, Doc Oct. (*4) Anyways, I'm getting ahead of myself. Octavia is Equestria's best cellist."

"Right. That is my name," Octavia agreed. "But, there's no way that I'm Equestria's BEST cellist."

Vinyl rolled her eyes before taking a seat onto a log in between Octavia and I. "Well my name is Sonic the Hedgehog. But just call me Sonic. As you can tell, I am the fastest thing alive. I mean, I just ran faster than the speed of sound." I introduced myself as I handed Vinyl and Octavia a coconut respectively, and began to slurp on my own.

Vinyl, trying to be a sly dog… er… pony, slid over to the right ever so slightly. A few seconds later, she was right next to Octavia, and leaned her head on her shoulder.

BANG! Octavia surprisingly punched Vinyl in the head. "We aren't friends anymore,"

"Isn't there anything I can do? Anything at all?" The Unicorn whined whilst rubbing her head in pain.

"No…" A sly grin appeared on Octavia's face.

* * *

**3****rd**** person P.O.V:**

"Octavia... I don't like that look," Vinyl nervously said.

"Unless you can perform a nice song and dance about our situation for me, then maybe we can become friends,"

Vinyl began to laugh. "Don't you remember who I am? You do remember that I am DJ P0N-3? I sing and dance like every night! This is too easy."

"Well then, I suppose that you would rather do something a bit more challenging. Perhaps a _different _type of show; like the ones you used to do back at home just for me. And you know exactly what I'm talking about."

Vinyl blushed, and her face became as red as a ripe tomato from out of embarrassment, while Sonic's face showed confusion. She coughed, clearing her throat. "No. No. Sonic's here. I'm fine with a song. Sonic? You got something we can sing?"

"What?! When did I become a part of this?" Sonic shouted, surprised from the sudden mention of his name.

"You were as soon as you met Octavia," Vinyl answered, her face returning to its albino coloring. "She's just like that." Octavia nodded in agreement and mouthed the words 'It's true.'

"Whatever. You're lucky that I've got one!" Sonic shouted. Then, he began to play a song from his undamaged phone. Surprisingly, Vinyl knew what the song was.

* * *

**(Music Insert: A Tropical Octav3 by Steven, A.D.) or (Music Video Insert: A Tropical Octav3 by AnimatedJames)**

**Sonic the Hedgehog:**

"You may call it crash; I call it a fly in:  
Here to perform on this desert-ed island  
Jealous, cause I leave a pony smilin'?  
You need to chill, cause you knowin' who I am

Out here, no cell phone service  
With a blank stare, it don't serve its purpose  
Not worthless, look under the surface  
Clear blue sea and these ponies are shirtless"

**Vinyl Scratch:**

"Spectacular, but you don't speak tree  
The vernacular, you know it beats me;  
Never mastered words, it isn't easy.  
Leave a wreck afterwards, so Tavi please, please"

**Sonic the Hedgehog:**

"I need a beat  
We need an atlas,  
I need a drink  
But we're rather mapless  
At an impasse  
Pass me the track list  
Trackless in fact, though I lack this, I blast this."

**Vinyl Scratch:**

"Not known to be patient  
So far from home  
From our Equestrian nation  
Miss the standing ovation  
Miss the lights and the stage  
What a grand innovation

Pain is bass: heavy, I drop it  
Smile in place, don't know you got it  
Don't always get what you're hopin' for  
More worry than a bat with a Jokermort"

But we're still breathing  
And the sunset is setting so sweetly this evening.  
I know you're thinking of leaving,  
But though it seems hopeless, I hope you believe me.

**Sonic the Hedgehog:**

"It's an issue not insurmountable  
Never was a test, no one holds you accountable,  
Can't advance in life without stressin',  
But worry defeats, let me teach you a lesson

Life is full of problems  
Life is full of hurtin'  
But it's hardest to solve when your mind isn't certain  
That you're on the right path, right track- what's that?  
Don't know where we are, but I know where we're at."

**Vinyl Scratch:**

"Gallop-agos Islands, I'm here with you  
Don't pick sides when it's only we two  
Don't brood, what did I do?  
You're my best friend, there's no need to argue!

To have a good time I don't need your permission,  
But time'll crawl by when's work's inefficient.  
Know that you're raring to go and get fishin'.  
But, Tavi, Tavi, stop and just listen!"

We'll carry on, somebody gets you,  
So sing your song, the melody will let you  
Get your worries gone. Celest'll bless you.  
New day will dawn; we'll focus on our rescue"

**Sonic the Hedgehog and Vinyl Scratch:**

"1, 2, 3  
Tavi dance with me!  
Though we're lost at sea  
Depressed is just no way to be  
Come on let's take things slow  
Help is on its way I know so,  
We've nowhere to go!"

**Sonic the Hedgehog and Vinyl Scratch:**

"Call it crash, or call it a fly in  
Here to perform on this desert-ed island  
Jealous, cause I leave a pony smilin'?  
You need to chill, cause you know just who I am

Out here, no cell phone service  
With a blank stare, it don't serve its purpose  
Not worthless, look under the surface  
Clear blue sea and these ponies are shirtless."

* * *

**3rd Person P.O.V:**

"You know, you are the bundle of energy that I need for my performances, Hedgehog," Vinyl laughed. "So, did you like it?" Vinyl asked after the song, getting into Octavia's face.

"It was something. Something that I actually enjoyed, in fact. Perhaps that was worth my friendship. At least for the sake of our careers. Although, it could possibly be only because I punched you in the face."

_"I know. It's because you can't dance." _Vinyl thought to herself. The hero and background characters began to walk through the island, continuing their conversation. "Awesome! Marefriends even?" Vinyl tried.

"Don't push your luck, kiddo." Octavia deadpanned.

"Marefriends? I know that a mare is a female horse. So, is that like girlfriends? You two are girlfriends?" Sonic asked.

Octavia's face became a deep red and she kicked a nearby pebble around in a circle. "Yeah. It's embarrassing, but it's true." She whispered.

"What's to be embarrassed about? You two were in love. That's can NOT be embarrassing for a place that has magic in riendship." Sonic said.

"We actually were marefriends prior to this little break up we had." Vinyl explained without a single drop of embarrassment on her face.

Sonic decided to change the subject. "Sooooo, how'd you wind up on the island?"

"Cruise boat crash," Octavia answered. "Trust me when I say this. With Vinyl, anything is possible."

"I know where you're coming from. I've heard that so many times. And it's most likely directed at me." Sonic brushed off the topic.

* * *

**3****rd ****Person P.O.V:**

Sonic, Vinyl, and Octavia walked through the grassy plains of the island, with Sonic staring at the clouded line in the sky.

"What are you looking at?" Octavia asked, now looking up as well.

"The skyline. I have to follow that." Sonic answered, not taking his eyes off the skyline.

"Is that related to how you wounded up on the island?"

"Sort of," Sonic answered.

"Well then, how did you reach here?"

"Well, you might not have any idea as to what I'm talking about, but I was in a plane with my buddy Tails and the bearers of the Elements of Harmony. Then, there was this flash of lightning, and Tails is afraid of lightning. Since he was flying the plane, he lost control, and I fell off." Sonic explained.

"Oh…" Vinyl started to cough.

"Lightning, you say? Over this island, you say? Hmm." Octavia said, batting eyes at Vinyl. With eyes that huge, Vinyl most definitely saw the action.

"HEY! DON'T RAT ME OUT, TAVI!" Vinyl screeched.

"I didn't. You just did." Octavia laughed.

"Damn you and your mind games! You always trick me like that!" Vinyl whined loudly as she began to throw a tantrum. "Now look at what you did! He's angry at me!" Vinyl shouted before teleporting away.

"I'm supposed to be upset?" Sonic asked.

Octavia shrugged. "I don't know. She's overreacting," Suddenly Octavia perked up. "Hey! You know what that means? I'm rubbing off on her!"

"Can we just find her? And then, you can think about your relationship status?" Sonic deadpanned.

"Oh… right."

* * *

**3rd Person P.O.V:**

**(Music Insert: Vinyl Scratch's Bass Cannon Extended Mix by Standing Leaf)**

_One and a half minutes later…_

Sonic and Octavia rushed towards the shores of the island after surveying all of the rain forest.

"We've almost gone in a complete circle. I don't believe that she's here," Sonic said as he slowed down to a walk, dropping Octavia onto the floor. "I mean, there is a possibility that she did leave the island."

Suddenly, Octavia put a hoof to Sonic's lips, silencing him. "Wait a minute… Do you hear that?" Octavia asked.

Sonic and Octavia silenced, in order to hear humming. This humming was following the beats of dubstep. And everyone knows that when you hear dubstep, you hear Vinyl Scratch.

"Hey! Vinyl!" Sonic shouted. Vinyl picked up her head to see the cobalt hedgehog and grey mare. "We've been looking all over for you!" Sonic said as he walked up to the Unicorn.

"Wait, so you aren't mad at me?" Vinyl asked.

"Of course not! I've fallen out of that plane more times than I can count. It's cool."

Vinyl brought a hoof to her face with a loud smack. "Oh. You know what this means? It means that Octavia is rubbing off on me." She groaned.

"Well then, we should get going." Octavia said.

"Yeah. That cruise crash really made me hungry. I need a candy bar, or a drink, or something." Vinyl groaned while rubbing her stomach.

* * *

**Vinyl Scratch's P.O.V:**

"Uh, I actually want to know… Was there a specific reason behind a cruise while robots and zeti are taking over the world?" Sonic asked, bringing the topic of the cruise back up.

"Well, actually... I had to pay a debt. And I actually never knew that there WAS a robot or zeti invasion. I don't really read the news." I vaguely explained.

"What debt is this you had to pay?" Sonic asked. Octavia and I both dropped our heads.

"Vinyl, you don't have to-" Octavia started.

Sonic cut her off. "Yeah. If you don't feel comfortable, I completely under-"

I cut him off. "I do. This is all my fault. You breaking up with me. Us being stranded here. Heck, even Sonic falling down here was my fault. And then, he was able to make us friends again at the least. He's a good guy who deserves to know,"

Sonic nodded and sat on a nearby rock. Octavia sat down next to him. "Okay... Here goes."

* * *

_Totally Serious Flashback..._

_I was talking to Octavia telepathically, since I am a Unicorn after all. _"Yo! This is DJ-P0N3."

"Hey Vinyl. It's Octavia," Octavia said calmly. _She sure was cheerful that day. I remember the other day, she was a nervous wreck. Wouldn't stop drinking her calming hot leaf juice. I mean chamomile tea._

"Oh! Hey Octypus! What's up?" I said.

"I was wondering if you were still coming to my... concert. Cause I've got a seat saved up for you."

"Aw no. That's tonight? Aw geez. I'm SO sorry! I totally blanked on this one. I'm actually in the middle of working on this big project with Neon Lights right now. We just had a breakthrough, but I just-"

"Oh."

"I-I don't think I can make it tonight,"

"Right."

"But I swear I'll make the next one though! I promise. Okay?" _I was soooo sincere. I really meant it. It was either getting fired and paying 1200 bits on this cd for no reason or maintaining a relationship with Octy. I really wish I chose option two instead._

"It's fine," When she said this, I smiled. I was so grateful that she was so forgiving.

"Awesome! Now I really gotta get-"

"No. Actually, it's not fine Vinyl," _My heart dropped all the way down to my hooves._ "Because you've done this to me before. And this is a really big thing for me. And you're not there to support me."

_I know. I'll admit, I've missed a few of Octavia's concerts before. There was that time where I was stuck on the train coming back to Ponyville from Trottingham. There was something about train traffic and a train derailment, so I was stuck there for a few hours. I didn't get there until three performances later. Octavia was already home crying._

_There was also that time when I was actually with the Wonderbolts trying to get to be able to play at one of their shows. There was a big meeting in Manehatten, where there next show would be, and I nearly lost my opportunity arguing with Spitfire._

_And there was that time when I completely slept through the entire thing from working two days straight without any sleep. That was when Octavia nearly beat me to a pulp about._

_I know exactly what you're thinking. "What a douche Vinyl Scratch is."_

"Yeah, I know. I-I just-" I stuttered.

"I just can't believe you,"

"Octy. Come on. You know how my schedule is. Look after tonight, I SWEAR things will be different. We can go to that restaurant that you-"

"I'm sorry Vinyl,"

"Wha-What?"

"Consider this relationship over."

"Octavia... C-Come on. You don't mean that."

"You've already let me down too many times."

"WAIT! NO! PLEASE! OCTAVIA!"

_She hung up. I was completely devastated. She was right though. I'm a complete jerk. I've already let her down too many times. I've always put my work and fun in front of my marefriend. It wasn't fair to her._

"Octavia! You're on in five minutes," A mare reminded her.

"Okay," She answered.

"Good luck out there."

"Thanks."

_During those five minutes, I tried to get there. I spoke with Neon. By the time we started shouting at each other, she had already started. I already knew what song she was playing. And, it felt as if I could hear her from nearly seven miles away in that small building. I can still remember the lyrics from her practice sessions well._

_(Music Insert: I Am Octavia [Tiatanium Parody] by ElieMontyVA)_

_"I comb the crowd  
But I can't see your face out there, no.  
I'm playing now,  
Won't wait on love_

_I'm paralyzed  
From all these whispers in my brain.  
I'm focused now  
I won't give up_

_I'm resonant  
Won't stop for you  
Playing away, Playing away  
You play your games  
You bring me pain  
Playing away, playing away_

_You hurt me now  
But I won't cry  
I am Octavia!  
You hurt me now  
But I won't cry  
I am Octa-vi-a."_

_After a small argument and a bit of tears, he let me go._

"Sorry Neon. I can't concentrate. I just gotta go!" _And out I ran. I didn't stop at all until I reached the theater._

_"Ditch me now  
But it's you who'll have lost it all, yeah_

_Lost now and bleeding love  
Rain it pours  
But I won't let it bring me down, no_

_I'm playing now  
Won't wait on love"_

_I was stuck at the door. The security wouldn't let me in, no matter how much I pleaded._

"Hey! Come on! I told you my friend's playing right now, so let me in!"

"I said this to you already, I can't let you in! I can let you in until the intervolve."

_"I'm resonant  
Won't stop for you  
Playing away, playing away  
You play our games  
You bring me pain  
Playing away, playing away_

_You hurt me now  
But I won't cry  
I am Octavia!  
You hurt me now  
But I won't cry  
I am Octa-vi-aaaaaaaaaa!  
I am Octavia"_

"I don't want to go in at the intervolve. I want to go in now! I need to be in there right now. I gotta see her!"

"I'm sorry. I can't allow it."

"All right fine! You wanna do this the hard way, we can do this the hard way!"

_Now, I started to fight my way in. I cried, kicked, screamed, punched. He was really good at his job. But, no matter what, I was stuck. Now that I actually think about it, I could have just teleported myself inside. Actually, I couldn't. The other guy was also a Unicorn. He would have canceled out my teleport because it was 'his job'._

"Get off of me! I need to see her! OCTAVIA!"

_"Born strong  
Believe none  
Dying over broken dreams  
Born strong  
And raised with cla-a-ass!  
Oh yeah!_

_You hurt me now  
But I won't cry  
I am Octa-vi-a!  
You hurt me now  
But I won't cry  
I am Octa-vi-a!  
You hurt me now  
But I won't cry..."_

_At the end of the song, I was dragged away by about three more guys. I was brought back to Neon Lights after staying with the guards for a while for questioning. I was in trouble. And we didn't finish the project on time because after I was escorted back, I didn't stop crying for a few hours. I tried talking to her, but she kept avoiding me. It was finished a day late by Neon himself. I still have to pay that 20 bit late fine. It's a miracle I wasn't fired again._

_A week later, I learned that she was moving back to Canterlot. Her parents had their house in storage for her for retirement in another year. All she needed was the money for rent by the end of the year. So, after about a month of apologizing, gift sending, and a bunch of other stuff, I organized a trip to a tropical resort off the coast of Equestria and then into Rainbow Falls. Hopefully, I could make her happy before she left. And, you know the rest._

* * *

**Vinyl Scratch's P.O.V**

Sonic sat there. Speechless. So was Octavia. "Wow Scratch... I don't know what to say." Sonic sighed. He wiped a tear from his left eye, and got off of the rock.

"Vinyl. I know that you truly are sorry, and I know how much you wanted to be there, and yet I still-" Octavia felt guilty.

"Stop. I already know what you're going to say. You're going to blame yourself when I should have been the one who remembered. It was selfish and stupid of me. I'm sorry." I sincerely apologized.

Octavia stared at me. She walked towards me. She took off my glasses, and showed off my crimson red eyes. She handed them to Sonic. As soon as I adjusted my eyes to the sun, Octavia kissed me. Right then and there. It was passionate, and I kissed her back. I was able to taste the mixture of coconut milk and fresh water that she had drunken earlier. After a few seconds, which felt like hours, she broke the kiss, and said to me, "For once, Vinyl Agatha Scratch, you're right. But don't blame yourself for this. I believed that you would never change from that goofy kid that I met three years ago who still believed that if you wished on a star, you would be able to grow wings and fly, an after a week of wishing, you broke your leg jumping out of a window with bed sheets tied around you like wings. I realize that I was wrong. You have grown up."

"Thanks Tavi." I hugged her, and she hugged me back.

"Truly amazing." Sonic said. He pulled out his phone, and snapped a picture of us hugging. He smiled as he put it away. Then he started clapping slowly. He walked towards me and handed me back my glasses.

"Thanks Sonic. You helped us fix this. If it weren't for you I still wouldn't be smiling. You are truly something." Octavia said. She smiled even bigger than before and hugged Sonic. I joined in. I snagged his phone from inside of his bag, and took a picture of all of us, happy. Then, I put it back.

At last, in over three months, I made Octavia happy.

* * *

**Sonic the Hedgehog's P.O.V:**

"Hey! Guys!" I shouted. We had finally found them. After running for almost an hour past like seven islands, eleven sub islands, and running on miles of water, and climbing up the cliffside, I finally found them on the largest one; and frankly, the most beautiful. This island was so large that you could hold an Olympic event. Around the perimeter were mountains, with rainbow waterfalls falling from clouds, shining in the sunlight. What?

"SONIC!" Tails called. I ran up to him, while still holding Vinyl and Octavia, and stopped right in front of him.

"Hey Tails. Did you find Eggman?" I asked.

"Yeah. We found him. Be careful though. He's been getting on everyone's nerves."

* * *

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V:**

"Alas, poor Cubot. I knew him well." Orbot sighed as he lifted my dimwitted brother's head.

"Arr. Me voice chip's all cattywampus." Cubot complained in a pirate's voice.

"Thanks to Sonic, EVERYTHING'S gone cattywampus!" Doctor Eggman also complained, instigating an arguement. "My Cacophonic Conch was the only thing keeping those six maniacs in check!"

Miles got up onto his feet from a pretty large rock nearby. "Some sort of natural inhibitor to their powers," Tails explained, fiddling with his handheld. "Very painful."

"And very rare," Egghead added. "The Zeti have an innate ability to manipulate magnetic fields. They can make electronics, including my mechs, do interesting things," Eggman balled up his fists and stared directly at Sonic. "I controlled those powers with the Conch, before Sonic punted it away with his typical stupidity."

"Grr. Get lost Eggman! And let us get things under control!" Sonic shouted in anger.

"I hope the zeti eat you alive, you meddling hedgehog." Eggman threatened as he walked away with Orbot trailing behind while holding Cubot's head.

"Okay," Sonic rolled his eyes. "If it pleases the court, everyone who thinks Eggman is a total bonehead raise their hand." Sonic announced. Tails, Sonic, and even Orbot all raised their hands. The bearers of the Elements of Harmony also raised their hooves. (But, we'll count them as hands.)

"Well, there you go folks, the motion is passed unanimously!" Tails joked.

"I didn't raise my hand." Baldy McNosehair mumbled as his walking turned into stomping.

"Octavia?" Vinyl pondered, lowering her shades to her nose.

"Yes Vinyl?" Octavia answered.

"What the holy buck just happened?"

"I have absolutely no idea."

* * *

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V:**

In the Deadly Six's base, Zomom was eating a sandwich while Zazz and Zavok were observing the computer screen. Suddenly, a small, old, blue zeti with a cane that was taller than him entered the room. "It would seem that the peaceful days of tending to my garden will have to wait while I take care of matters the rest of you cannot."

"Please Master Zik; this is not something that you should trouble yourself with," Zavok said in a concerned tone. "It's beneath you." He added.

"Oh, now, don't be concerned," Zik said. In order to prove his point, he jumped into the air, and threw his cane at an unsuspecting Zazz, stole Zomom's sandwich, and stuffed it into Zazz's mouth. "It'll be good to stretch these old bones." Then, Yoda- I mean Zik pulled his cane from under Zazz without touching it, causing for the zeti to fall over onto his back.

Peacefully, Master Zik walked out of the room to go hedgehog hunting.

* * *

**Octavia Philharmonica's P.O.V:**

"What are we doing?" I asked Sonic as I was carried on his back.

"We're saving the world. A bunch of Eggman's mechs are around this place. And the zeti that Eggman mentioned earlier. We've got to stop 'em," He answered. He reminds me of Vinyl so much at times. She always is talking in circumlocutions.

"So, what? You've been doing this before?"

"Oh yeah. We just left Appleoosa. Didn't see all that many around, actually. Hopefully, we'll see more here."

"Hopefully?"

"Yeah. Trashing Eggman's mechs has always been fun."

"Eggman? You mean that weirdo over there?" Vinyl suddenly popped out of nowhere, scaring me.

"Weirdo is an understatement. But, yeah. That's him."

Sonic grabbed onto Vinyl and I, and we traveled through the Rainbow Falls town, on the lookout for the zeti. "Ugh, everything is so rainbowified." Vinyl groaned.

"That's not a word," I corrected her. "But, otherwise, you are correct. Rainbow water, rainbow signs, rainbow everything."

"And, don't forget Rainbow Dash." Sonic added as he pointed towards the sky to see the Pegasus with the Technicolor colored mane.

"Hey! I see some strange activity over there on the other side of town!" Rainbow yelled.

Sonic gave her thumbs up before accelerating through the town, dodging houses and stores. Everything was going by so fast; I barely got to see what was going on and where we were headed. Although, I did hear I would hate to be this fast. I don't think my heart would be able to take it.

* * *

**Sonic the Hedgehog's P.O.V:**

**(Music Insert: Sonic Lost World: Tropical Coast Zone 1 music)**

As I carried Vinyl Scratch and Octavia Philharmonica on my back, I raced through the streets of Rainbow Falls. I was going pretty fast. And, the town was more tropical than I would have thought. Very few houses were sitting underneath a rainbow colored waterfell or two, and almost all of them had been decorated with streamers and such, just like the trees. It really reminded me of Adabat, back home. Anyway, I ran through the cliffside portion of the town, quick stepping left and right in order to avoid smashing into houses, and other ponies. Just as I dodged all of them, something hit my arm. If anything really happened back, I could blame it on Rainbow Dash.

We exited the town, or at least that part of it, and the river of rainbows was right next to me. Vinyl pladed with me to run on it. Even though it was against my better judgement, I conceded, and jumped down. I ran along the water, splashing rainbows everywhere, which had created a rainbow as soon as they touched sunlight.

I ran forwards along the water for a while before I jumped into the air. I thew Vinyl and Octavia forward, and homing attack three robots, who seemed to be in an upwards diagonal pattern. I used that to my advantage in order to reach the rooftops for a better view. As I ricocheted off the final robot, I caught the two ponies, and landed on the rooftop of a store. I looked around, looking for the zeti or robots. However, there were barely any robots; just the three that I had just destroyed. This adventure isn't much fun in the destroying department. There are like three robots per location. Is this what Equestria calls a "Robot Invasion" This is just embarrassing.

I kept running before I heard Vinyl shout, "Robot!" and above us was an Egg Chaser. I increased my speed, and broke the sound barrier, easily escaping the Chaser. Huh, that seemed harder before than it does now... Wait a minute.

Hey, there's that old geezer!

* * *

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V:**

**(Music Insert: [Sonic Lost World X MLP FiM] The Mane Six Vs. The Deadly Six on Riperoo fan's SoundCloud channel by KnigSpartaX37) **

Sonic the Hedgehog stopped his tracks in the middle of a random street at the sight of Master Zik. "Prepare yourself, brash hedgehog!" Zik shouted once he noticed him.

"Umm… Is this supposed to be threatening?" Sonic wondered aloud. He placed his hand to his chin, and began to think. Was a giant apple really that threatening? "It's an apple if you hadn't noticed."

"Of course it is! I know that! Now prepare to get crushed by Master Zik!" Master Zik yelled.

Master Zik rolled his giant apple towards Sonic, to which the hedgehog began to charge up a spin dash. Not knowing what Sonic was doing, the zeti kept rolling his fruit towards Sonic. Then, Sonic sped off with his spin, slicing the apple in half. Master Zik fell from the apple when it fell into two symmetrical halves.

Master Zik then proceeded to run away as Sonic was closing in while still spin dashing. While running, the zeti turned around and began to shoot three balls of energy from his two horns each. Sonic kept coming. As he neared the energy blasts, Sonic uncurled from his spin dash and front flipped over the first one. The second one, he slid underneath, and spin dashed from sliding. He steered himself towards Master Zik, and rolled straight into him. Master Zik sent one large ball of energy at Sonic, to which the hedgehog kicked it into Master Zik, sending him down to the ground. As he got up, and prepared to fire another blast, Sonic jumped into the air, and homing attack the zeti's front, thus defeating him. He is old after all. It really shouldn't take much to defeat him. "Defeating an old man? Are you proud?" Zik shouted before disappearing.

"You bet I am!" Sonic shouted back.

* * *

**Amy Rose's P.O.V:**

**(Music Insert: Sonic Unleashed Wii: Temple music)**

As the world was being stripped of its energy, I stood alongside Knuckles watching helplessly. I picked up my handheld to call Sonic. As soon as he answered, I began to tell him my situation. "Sonic? Something bad is happening."

Sonic's eyes bulged as he and a pack of multicolored horses stared at the world. "Whoa! What is going on?" The grey one asked in a British accent.

I was totally freaked out, yet I answered anyways. "I don't know. It's like something in the sky is draining the life out of the world," I mean, what's weirder than the world being sucked dry?

"We're right above your world!" Tails and the purple one exclaimed.

"Plants, animals, even the air feels cold and dead." I picked up my head to survey the green life from the nearby grass float into the air.

"Okay, you guys stay safe down there. I'll try to find out what's going on and stop." Sonic said. But it wasn't like a regular statement. It was like it was a promise.

Wait, how are we supposed to stay safe down here? The world is dying!

"The best thing that I can think of is to find shelter underground." The orange horse in a hat suggested. I nodded my head and ended the call. The green mist's thickness increased and in the distance, the world was turning white, just like when we were trapped in time. All of Mobius was in trouble.

* * *

**Miles "Tails" Prower's P.O.V:**

**(Music Continue: Sonic Unleashed Wii: Temple music)**

"I can't believe it. Our world is being torn apart again," I sighed. (*5) "And our friends, Amy and Knuckles, are caught in the middle of it." I dropped my head. Sonic picked my head up by the chin.

"No worries pal. We've been in worse situations. We can handle it," He said.

As if by magic, I perked up, and brought my arms to my side in clenched fists of eagerness. "Let's do it! We can save the world! We've done it a million times before, and we can do it again!"

"That's what I like to hear! You stay here and work on the Tornado with the Princess. I'll hand the danger with our newest additions, okay?" Sonic smiled.

I nodded my head in agreement, and set to work on the plane with Twilight. Meanwhile, Sonic carried the white Unicorn and grey Earth Pony away.

* * *

**Vinyl Scratch's P.O.V:**

A blazing fast wooden cane came flying towards Sonic's head. Wait? Cane?

Just before it hit him, Sonic used his speed to side step out of the cane's path, and backflip away.

On one of the ledges of a small mountain, next to one of the rainbow waterfalls, was a small old dude. "Your time is almost over, brash hedgehog," He said. I guess that was directed at Sonic. "I shall prepare for you a lesson in respect. A painful lesson." If you know me, I probably wasn't listening. But I was mainly because it was Sonic who was a part of this conversation.

"Oh someone's gonna get taken to school, all right!" He shouted. Oh dang! He just got served...

Actually, I've heard better.

"Follow! If you dare." Oh man. What a missed opportunity for a comeback. Then again, he _is _old. Old people never make good comebacks. It's a fact. The old dude jumped away, and Sonic took off at a similar speed, leaving for me and Octy to grab onto him with magic.

* * *

**Sonic the Hedgehog's P.O.V:**

**(Music Insert: Sonic Generations Emerald Coast: Modern remix)**

Vinyl and Octavia held onto me as I rushed through the lush green grass of Rainbow Falls. During that entire running on water thing and breaking the sound barrier, Octavia still hadn't gotten used to the whole "Fastest Thing Alive" title. Luckily, for her sake, we did eventually stop. There was this large amount of trees in the way. There was no way to go through it. I was just about to spin dash it down to the ground, before I took notice of who was sitting on top of the tree. Sitting atop of it was a Coconuts.

"Ah. Coconuts. We meet again." I said in a sort of teasing manner.

"Hey Tavi… Nuts. Get it?" (*6) Vinyl began to giggle, until the giggle turned into loud laughter. "I can't believe that that's his real name!"

"Vinyl, grow up." Octavia sighed as she placed a hoof on her marefriend's lips, silencing her.

The Coconuts sitting in a tree's face began to glow red in both anger and embarrassment, and just like that it had managed to obtain a handful of coconut bombs. It threw one at Vinyl, just missing her mane. "HEY! Watch it pal!" She shouted.

More and more bombs came pouring down, mainly aimed for Vinyl. She kept jumping and running around the grass, until it dawned on her that she was a Unicorn. One last bomb that Coconuts had thrown was caught in an azure magical aura, and then sent hurdling towards Coconuts. It hit the monkey spot on, and as the bomb exploded, destroying Coconuts, and also knocking down he tree; which also knocked down aother trees.

"TIMBER!" Vinyl yelled at the top of her lungs.

But also sending the tree down, which fell into other trees, causing a chain reaction knocking down all of the trees in the way, until the path was cleared.

"Thank you Vinyl." Octavia reluctantly thanked her marefriend before climbing back onto my head.

"You're welcome Madame Fussybritches." Vinyl teased before climbing onto my back.

I smiled at the humor of the two ponies before jetting through the path of fallen trees, reaching cliff hanging over a rainbow colored pond.

I was just about to step over the edge and down into the water in order to run over it before a sudden strong spray of rainbow colored water came rushing up, and splashing me in the face, also pushing me back a bit. In the water was a small plant like looking animal. It giggled before diving back underwater. I shook my handsome face clean and took a few steps back. I noticed a sort of cave tunnel. Suddenly, I had a brilliant idea.

I ran forwards, ready for a jump. As I reached the edge of the cliff, I jumped into the air, and over the liquid rainbows, and Octavia and Vinyl pulled hard on my quills so they wouldn't fall off. More rainbow colored water splashed me upwards, and I began to walk along the sprays, reaching the other side easily, and in the most boring way imaginable.

Although Octavia and Vinyl showed a different kind of expression. "That… was… AWESOME! You have to show me how to do that some time!" Vinyl screeched, teleporting onto the ground and then back onto me.

Octavia was confused. If she wasn't grey or an Earth Pony, I totally would have mistaken her for Twilight. Her eye was twitching as she tried to figure me out. "I think that it is safe to say that the same rule for Pinkie applies to you," She said, masaging her forehaed.

"And that would be?" I asked as I blasted forward once again, entering the tunnel.

"Do not question the Pink one." Octavia sighed. I laughed. The small laugh echoed throughout the cave, making it seem louder than it really was. It's volume awoke the overhead robots. They all glared and shot downwards at us, but luckily I have the reflexes of like ten cheetahs. I dodged the lasers coming at me, flipping around until Vinyl stopped me.

"Allow me." She said cockily. She lit up her horn, and levitated the robots all at once into a wall, smashing them into pieces.

"Nice work." I said before blasting away with my passengers.

Okay. This is going to sound really weird. Even for me! I ran across the sandy grounds, only to come to a ceiling of water. And in that water were Bowser shells. _"Okay. Is this supposed to be a joke?"_ I asked myself.

Octavia, who seemed to be a mare of common sense, then had practically lost her mind. And surprisingly, she stayed silent. Vinyl was still Vinyl. All of this was entertaining to her. She laughed.

Octavia shook her head to free herself of her confusing trance. Then she spoke. "The land keeps changing. It seems magical, but who could be doing this?"

"I have no idea. Then again, this is my first time in Equestria." I said as I left the water ceilinged tunnel thing and ran over the sand ahead.

I kept running until Vinyl yelled at me to run faster. Behind us were spikes shooting up from their hiding spots underneath the sand. I sped up, and soon reached my maximum speed with passengers. They had motion sensors! Although, nothing (other than light, Rainbow Dash, Shadow, and Metal Sonic) could catch me!

As soon as there weren't any more spikes underneath us, I reached another cliffside. "What the heck is that?" I shouted as my feet screeched to a halt at the sight of that… thing.

A giant fish the size of a tree jumped out of the water and towards me, as if it was ready to eat me.

With a quick breather, I surveyed the water for anyway to get across. Along the water surface were boulders and they seemed sturdy enough to walk on when I threw a rock onto one of them. Crossing my fingers, I jumped onto a boulder, to which it sank. "COOLLDD!" I screamed loudly in surprise as I fell into the water. Quickly, in what seemed like milliseconds, I jumped out of the water and into the air and jetted across the water, and running up the wall onto the other side.

Vinyl and Octavia laughed at me, but I am NOT drowning, freezing, getting a cold, or getting eaten by a fish today. That was always on Tuesday. And today is Saturday!

I ran into another tunnel, again with a ceiling of water. "DUCK!" Octavia called out.

"I'm right here. You don't have to shout!" I said, annoyed.

"Duck!" Octavia shouted again before she pulled me down as a fish came from above, and totally defied gravity as it went back into the water, causing for the water to send out giant waves, which didn't splash me or my passengers.

I swear; I have a problem with the gigantic, menacing, monstrous fish of Equestria. But, then again, doesn't everybody nowadays? I should probably talk to Fluttershy about that.

So now, I'm out of the tunnel and hopping from boulder to boulder, and then a fish comes, and eats the bolder. Hopefully, they're all different fish. You have no idea how much chewing rocks is disgusting, disturbing, and painful. Well, at least these boulders are sturdy.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V:**

As soon as Sonic touched the ground, he ran as fast as he could towards this open field, where the old zeti, Master Zik stood patiently. "Ah, just on time," Master Zik said. "Your lesson begins now."

"Are you still upset about the whole comeback thing earlier? Honestly, I forgot about it until you brought it up." Sonic said, raising his sholders.

Master Zik said nothing. All he did was magically make fruit appear from out of thin air, and orbit around him. Sonic dropped his passengers, and then proceeded to fight.

_This is too easy. _Sonic thought to himself. He jumped into the air and homing attacked Zik, as he had no protection above him. Zik fell, also dropping something. Then he disappeared. "Where'd he go?" Sonic asked.

"I'm not sure, but he dropped something." Octavia said.

"You know, for an old guy, he's really slippery." Vinyl sighed.

Sonic walked over to the location of Zik before he left. He dropped, "A wisp!" Sonic shouted in glee.

"A wisp?" Vinyl and Octavia repeated in confusion. Sonic smirked and raised up a frightened orange, cone shaped wisp.

"The rocket wisp to be precise. And he keeps pointing towards that island over there," Sonic said. "Now, when I say "Rocket", hold on tightly."

Sonic pointed towards his chest, and the wisp phased right through him. "Rocket!" He shouted. Vinyl and Octavia hugged onto Sonic. The hedgehog transformed into an orange rocket, and rocketed into the air.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The mares shouted as Sonic flew into the air. He hit a cloud, and inside of that cloud was a cannon. Vinyl magically aimed the cannon for the island with her "excellent hand-eye coordination."

Sonic took off once more, aimed at the island. In an orange colored blur, the three were sent flying into the island.

As they landed, Master Zik was standing in front of Sonic, vertically surrounded by fruit this time. He rolled the fruit at Sonic, to which the hedgehog cartwheeled out of the way. Zik sent out an overgrown watermelon at Sonic. Sonic ran away, but was almost caught by the fruit. Sonic turned around, and kicked the watermelon back towards the zeti master, rolling him over, inflicting pain.

Zik rounded up another group of fruit, and this tie stayed horizontal. Sonic jumped into the air, and homing attacked the old man one last time, defeating him. "The student has become the master…" Master Zik groaned before disappearing from sight.

"Yeah! Aced it!" Sonic shouted happily before flipping over to Vinyl and Octavia, and running back to his friends.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V:**

"We have a mutual problem;" Doctor Eggman began to speak. Everyone stopped walking. "One so large, that it will take all of us to overcome it."

"Whatever! I told you, we can handle the zeti by ourselves." Sonic reminded Eggman.

"That may be true, but the rebellious swine have gotten hold of a device of mine. And their using it in ways for which it was never designed for."

Uhh… What was it designed for, Doctor?" Twilight asked.

Eggman knocked onto Orbot's head, while the robot was playing with his brother, and pointed towards the nearby wall. Orbot then mimicked Eggman's actions and smacked Cubot's head and also pointed towards the wall. Cubot began to whirr, and multiple projection videos of Dr. Eggman's device and its function were displayed.

"It was supposed to extract energy from our world, but the machine is unstable. Once it reaches full power, it can't be shut off. It will drain our world dry." The projection ended as Eggman's speech also finished.

"So THAT'S what Amy was talking about." Sonic remembered.

"And you just want to go smash it. Don't you?" Tails asked sheepishly.

This caught the attention of Rainbow Dash, Vinyl Scratch, and Pinkie Pie as well. "Well, yeah," They said at once with Sonic. Tails, Twilight, and Octavia rolled their eyes. "What? It's what I do!" The ponies and hedgehog still said in unison.

"Oh, always your answer to everything, hedgehog. If you wish to cause a cataclysmic explosion that would incinerate everything within a hundred miles, please… smash away."

"You know, he's right;" Twilight said unassumingly. "That would destroy everything in Ponyville and possibly a bit more."

"So, there's no off switch?"

"No. Not anymore. I need to get to the machine and reprogram the shutdown sequence," Eggman informed the heroes. "I'll supply the brains. You will supply the brawns I need to get past those zeti."

"Oh, and you're asking so nicely." Tails said sarcastically.

"Ha-ha. Good one, buddy." Sonic laughed.

"Ha-ha. Thanks." Tails thanked the hedgehog for the comment, whilst giving Pinkie a hoof bump.

"Man up Tails! I don't like working with my most hated enemies, regular enemies, and strangers any more than you do,"

"Aww. Is Eggy still mad we blew up his mind control weapon?" Rainbow Dash taunted. "Or are you mad about sixteen and ten years old Sonic ruining your timey wimey plan? Or what about Metal Sonic's return?"

"Shut up, Pegasus!"

"Are we really at replacing our names with our species? Are we really that close? I thought was only for you and Sonic." Rainbow Dash continued.

"Seriously, shut up! Both of our worlds are at stake here!" Eggman growled.

"Pfft. Yeah, well teaming up with you feels like the end of the world, Eggman," Sonic sighed. He began to walk towards the Tornado since their work was done, leading the heroes and Eggman away. "I'm gonna want to take a long shower by the time we're done."

"I know exactly how you feel. That was how I felt after Vinyl and I got together," Octavia commented while also walking towards the Tornado.

"You know, that long shower just wouldn't have felt the same without me in there with you…" Vinyl added seductively.

"Vinyl!" Octavia groaned, her face glowing an incredibly bright shade of pink. Sonic and Pinkie were barely able to contain their laughter as they fell onto the floor in a pit of laughter.

"We aren't really going to fight, right? I don't like violence," Fluttershy whispered.

"Absolutely," Twilight answered. Then, she put a hoof to her chin. "Possibly," Then, she started to pace around the Pegasus. "Maybe." She said, kind of sure about her answer.

Fluttershy sighed. "Great." She deadpanned before climbing back into the Tornado. As soon as everyone was strapped in, flying (Like Rainbow Dash), or standing on the wing (Like Sonic and Vinyl), the Tornado took off for the skies for Ponyville to rest up, and - as Vinyl put it - "scared the crap out of Doc Oct."

* * *

Reference 1: Marine the Raccoon poked Sonic's head with a stick in the introduction of Sonic Rush Adventure.

Reference 2: That metallic fish from Seaside Hill Act 2 in Sonic Generations.

Reference 3: The NINJA method is from Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja in episode "Monster Drill".

Reference 4: Hey! Spiderman! What are you doing here? Don't you have a movie to be in?

Reference 5: Sonic Unleashed's story plot.

Reference 6: A joke from Sonic Robot Names from Sonic Shorts Volume 5.

* * *

**I hope that you liked my use of I Am Octavia. A stroke of genius, it was. An amazing epiphany, I tell you. And yet, this still wasn't some of my best work. I simply hate writing about water. I can write about grass or air, but water I have trouble with. Does that seem weird?**

**I think these easy bosses are becoming too difficult for me to make them difficult. And, I'm beginning to despise these chapter introductions because Sonic Lost World dosn't introduce new levels properly like it did for Sonic Unleashed or Sonic Generations.**

**Tropical Coast was based on Tropical Coast from the Wii U version and Adabat Day from the Wii version of Sonic Unleashed. I took out Tropical Coast Zones 2 and 3, becuase what the heck am I supposed to do with fruit and endless underwater grinding? So, sorry if the way Sonic had caught up with the first boss seems pretty discombabulated or confusing.**

**The theme is Adabat Day Version and Emerald Coast Modern Remix**

* * *

**Next chapter holds the legendary Canterlot aka the slippery Frozen Factory. Featuring the lovable princesses: Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence; the guy with the marriage issues: Shining Armor; the wonky showmare: Trixie Lulamoon; the best dragon on TV who unfortunately wasn't in Dragon Tales or How to Train Your Dragon: Spike; and the parents of our favorite princess: Night Light and Twilight Velvet!**

**Doctor Eggman: As long as I can still strangle a zeti, my hands are fine.**

**Princess Celestia: To keep Equestria protected, I had dubbed it the Lost Hex, and placed an illusion spell on it.**

**Princess Luna: Huzzah! The fun has been doubled!**

**Twilight Velvet: You do anything to hurt my baby; and you'll be dealing with me. I'm pretty sure I can do way worse than any 'villain' that you've faced in your time. Got that, Hedgehog?**

**Zazz: Where you gonna live when your world's dead, guys? Oh wait… you'll be dead too!**

**Trixie: The Great and Powerful Trixie accepts your invitation to - as they say - 'join the battle.'**

**Princess Cadence: Sunshine, sunshine. Ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake!**

**Zeena: Well, it is my time to take now isn't it?**

**Sonic the Hedgehog: Oh no. What I meant to say is I am so sorry that you have nothing more important to do in life.**

**Miles 'Tails' Prower: Sorry you got stuck with a voice chip that looks like it was built by a two year old!**

* * *

**So, how was your spring break if you had one? Mine was travel induced. I was either in on a train headed for Brooklyn or in Long Island. Or, I was at home playing my Wii U or writing an essay.**


End file.
